Adventures in Morin
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Live life to the fullest, that's what were told everyday of our lives. But what does Jake Blackwood do? He go's with his best friends and heads to the Morin Region to embark on a journey and capture new pokemon while seeing what it has to offer. But he will also have to face off against the infamous Team Midnight. ( Oc pairing with new pokemon and new alohan forms )
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**okay first off this is my remake of the legend of makyura witch was my first and only pokemon story up until now**

 **Plus the title has changed to Adventures in Morin which will be a new region**

 **only this time I figured that I would retry Kalos but decided not to. Plus my original Oc Jake will still haveLarviatar for his partner but that will be the first Pokémon he will start out with that way it'll be a lot more simple and plus whats wrong with that**

 **There was another region that was close to Hoen called Orre witch was featured in the classic games of Pokémon Collisuem and Gale Force of Darkness for the gamcube witch I still play and hell I'm shocked to see that my old pokemon stadium games go up for big bucks now a days witch is really surprising.**

 **And by I mean new I'm talking about maybe a few new pokemon with aholan forms and mega evolutions while bringing in my own characters with a few familiar ones.**

 **( I don't own anything pokemon related only just stuff that doesn't happen in this story )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A New Journey & Beginning**

Curently in the Kalos region Shalour city someone was moving through the alleyways

The individual was a young man about the age of 14 soon to be 15 and had orange colored eyes with short green hair. His attire consisted of a black customized helmet covering his head. He also wore a two green shaded zip up jacket with orange pokeball symbols on the sides and a plain black shirt underneath. He also wore orange gloves and light brown shorts with dark orange running shoes included. as for what he was carrying it appeared to be a black duffel bag.

But the by wasn't alone right on his shoulder was a Larvitar wearing with a little red scarf around its neck.

" Hope we didn't get followed " the teen said lookin around and then to his partner " what do you think? "

" Lar " the little dark rock type said shaking its head unsure while its trainer looked around the corners before a familiar creamy blonde haired girl came out wearing a white sleevles shirt and red shorts with red shoes.

" It's all clear Jake " the girl said as he checked his watch.

" Cool, we got about twenty minutes before the plane for the Morin region leaves we gotta get out of here " the boy said with the girl nodding before they both dashedoff right towards the air port and checked around thier surroundings and headed to receptionist.

" How can I help you? " the receptionist asked with jake cutting to the chase.

" okay first off has the plane for the Morin region left yet? " Jake inquired as he checked.

" No, not yet. But your just in time and will you have any companions with you? " " just us and our pokemon " the boy said gesturing to his partner while Korrina showed the receptionist two pokeballs containing her Lucario and Haulucha inside.

" Okay, give me a second I'll just need your passports " they both then obliged and gave it to her before stamping it. " all done...have a good flight ".

The boy then ran for it and just before the doors closed he got in and took a seat while buckling his seatbelt up and sighed in relief.

" get comfy... cause this is gonna be long ride " the boy exclaimed before noticing the sad expression on his partners face.

" What's wrong? " Jake asked before piecing it together " your sad that we got to leave home aren't ya? " the rock type turned to him and nodded.

" Don't worry Larvitar, we'll be home sooner or later. So what do you say that we go have ourselves the adventure that we've always wanted. You up for it? "

" Larvitar! " the small pokemon replied wanting a fist bump from his trainer who happily obliged.

Jake now narrating ( Okay, your all probably wondering what's going on right? Well this all began to two days ago. )

* * *

 **Flash back two days ago**

Right about now it shows Jake speeding across the streets of shalour city on his bike and wore light blue clothing with Larvitar holding on tight to his partner and then before long he stopped.

" Okay bud, give me the list " Jake said taking off a pair of goggles with his partner now giving him what appeared to be a folded piece of paper witch he unfolded and began to check what remained along with what was done.

" Mmm, delivery sent for Professor Sycamore, check. With the deliveries for Wulfric and Olimpyia sent as well with the other five done. We're all most done Larvitar " Jake said as he began to scroll down the list of packages he was sent to deliver to the post office so that they could be sent to their destinations.

Sure it may seemed simple but hey it was good pay and surprisingly enough it gave Jake something to do since it would only be three days from now that he would be able to finally begin his journey as a trainer.

The reason why he wasn't able to travel and begin his journey at the normal age was because his dad wanted him to take on being a bit more "responsible" or what ever some parents would say.

As for Larvitar, well that's another story that'll have to wait.

But now in only a few short days he will finally be able to have his own adventure and it was a day he looked forward to greatly.

" Aha! The only place left to go is the Shalour city gym. Hang on tight bud " and just like that he speeded off with his partner doing his best to hold on.

* * *

Larvitar just appears on the screen and holds up a sign that says " and then... "

* * *

The duo had now arrived at the very impressive and iconic landmark known as the Tower of Mastery where supposedly this was the place where mega evolution was discovered along with a lucario supposedly being the first pokemon to mega evolve.

But not only was it a place full of history but it was also the home of the Evolution Guru Gurkinn and his grand daughter/ successor and gym leader Korrina who was also Jake's child hood friend. But sometimes and very often the teen came over to help out the gym and even sometimes being the referee when his friend had challengers.

" It always looks nice don't it Larvitar? " Jake asked his partner as he trudged up the seemingly long case of stairs while carrying a package underneath his right arm.

" Larvitar " the rock skin pokemon replied as he followed his trainer meaning yes to Jake's ears at least before they arrived at the entrance to get inside the tower and then entered.

Very soon they were greeted by an old man a seemingly bald man with a lock on his hair and had large yellow eyes brows which slid down his ears. As for what he wore it consisted of a red underneath a grey sleeve rolled jacket and rolled up pants with black shoes. But what also made him stand out was the black fingerless glove on his left hand bearing a key stone.

" Hello Jake. "

" Hi Gurkinn, here's you're package " the teen said now giving the old man a small box.

" Thank you, How are you? "

" I'm doing okay, plus your my last stop so I'm done for the day " Jake replied as he began to follow the old man.

" Where's Korrina? " Jake inquired

" She's training as we speak " the old man replied before they entered the battle field where it now showed korrina wearing her usual rollerblade outfit with two pokemon her partner Lucario and another pokemon that resembled a mixture of a bird and Mexican wrestler with red feathers along with an interesting feature its face resembling like mask.

( I see she has a new one ) Jake said as he decided to watch what she was doing.

" Alright Hawlucha were gonna try again, now pay attention and watch lucario use Power Up Punch. "

( Oh, cool, she's trying to teach her haulucha her favorite move ) Jake said to himself and continued to watch as lucario punched forward with its right fist that glowed before telling the wrestling pokemon to try it.

" Lucha! " he tried to do it but nothing happened " It's okay, try it again " Korrina said trying to encourage her new pokemon that continued to do so but after five tries nothing happened.

" Huh...what else could we try? " Korrina said before she got an idea " Hawlucha just try one more time and concentrate " the wrestling pokemon nodded and after that it pulled its right fist back and closed its eyes showing it was trying to concentrate.

Then very slowly orane energy began to gather in its right and before long it was good and the wrestling pokemon performed its new move.

" All right Hawlucha way to go! " the blonde said now giving the wrestling pokemon a high five and after that was done Jake gave a light clap getting her attention.

" That was pretty good, you make a nice teacher "

" Jake? I didn't see you there " korrina exclaimed a little surprised before she skated over to him while he headed down.

" How you doing? " Jake asked as they exchanged a fist bump as she sat down and to take off her roller skates

" I'm doing fine, and as you saw I'm just training my new Hawlucha since I figured that I could use more pokemon then the ones that are already with me. Oh and Hawlucha this is my friend Jake " the blonde said motioning the wrestling pokemon to the green haired teen who shook its left hand.

" Cha " " nice to meet you to "

" But what about you? Don't you have work right now? " she asked as she stood up and took her skates with them as they walked down the hallway.

" Nah, this place is my last stop, and I got nothing else to do " Jake said answering her question as she put her roller skates into her room and headed to the sofa.

" You still getting the usual challengers? "

" Yeah, but to be honest I'm looking for a little excitement " the blonde replied while Larvitar appeared to be playing rock papper scissors with Lucario.

" Why don't you take a vacation? I mean I've heard of that new gym in Lumiose and from what I hear a lot of trainers head there so they could kill two birds with one stone. "

" Considering that one city alone is where you can get two gym badges it doesn't surprise me. "

" But seriously, why don't you take another training journey? It could be good and fun for ya. "

" Hmm, not a bad idea, I'll need to talk to grandpa about it " the blonde said and at the same time speaking of the devil the old man himself was at the table who appeared to motion Korrina into doing something confusing the green haired teen.

" Jake? Can you come over here? " Gurkinn inquired getting the teens attention as he headed over to the old mans direction.

" Yes sir? " Jake asked as got to the table with Larvitar jumping on and soon korrina came over and brought over a box confusing him greatly.

" What's going on? " the old man smirked before he opened the lid to reveal a black glove and on it was a some sort of stone right on it.

" No way...your kidding...is that a keystone? " Jake inquired really surprised to see this item with the old man chuckling at his reaction before he spoke.

" What's with that look? it's yours you know " the old man said making Jake look at his direction.

" For real?! " he asked with Gurkinn nodding before he took the glove out of the box and handed it to him.

" This is a gift, for being a friend to my grand daughter and for helping out the gym and refereeing in your spare time. I heard how you were going to start your journey in two days so I'd decided to give you a gift. So go ahead try it on. "

Jake didn't need to ask twice because he had now put the glove on his right hand " Wow, this fits really good. "

" That's the point, it's my job to create the best quality for a keystone wielder, and from your expression it'd appear you are pleased with it. "

" Thank you Gurkin " Jake said before showing it off to Larvitar.

" What do you think bud? This suit me? " " lar " the rock ground type said nodding in agreement.

" There's more~ " Korrina said and then put another box on top witch kind of confused jake before he put them together.

" Wait, more? " Jake inquired starting to get a little nervous with his friend nodding.

" Uh huh. It took me a while to find and I had grandpa put it in my design, " after that she then removed the top and showed off what appeared to be some sort of red scarf with white outlines and bore a strange green stone that seemed to amaze Larvitar greatly.

" Like it Larvitar? " Korrina inquired the rock skin pokemon nodded. " I'm glad because this is for you when you finnaly evolve into Tyranitar, so you'll be abe to be looking forward to mega evolving. "

" No way! " Jake exclaimed all excited and gave his partner a high five before the little rock type hugged the girl much to all of their surprise earning a laugh.

* * *

It now shows the park with their partners out and enjoying the ice cream they had with Jake enjoying mint chocolate chip and Larvitar enjoying the rocky road while both Korrina and Lucario enjoyed the vanilla.

" Nice day " Jake complimented licking his treat with korrina nodding away.

" Mmm, with ice cream to go with it, perfect " the blonde said with both Larvitar and Lucario agreeing.

" By the way Jake? Are you gonna compete in the Kalos league? " Jake then turned to his female friend.

" Well maybe, but to be honest I'm thinking about heading to one of the other regions. "

" what you like Alola?, Hoen? Unova Or Sinnoh? " Korrina asked making the conversation continue.

" Niehter, but the Morin region is said to be the closest one to Alola just only about 400 miles away from there with Kalos included. "

" I've never heard of the Morin region. Aren't there a bunch of new Pokémon there? " Jake then began to think.

" Well, from what I hear is that there are a few but mostly pokemon that have alola forms, but that's just about it. But the rumor is that there's a few legendary Pokémon there as well, so that's something. "

" But why the Morin region? I mean Kalos is your home isn't it? " the blonde asked.

" It is. But the reason is well, guess it's because I just want to go have my own adventure. I've been all over Kalos and I've visited Johto to see my relatives and even stopped by Hoen to watch the Pokémon league take place. So why not go to a place that ive only recently heard of? "

" True, but hey wait! You only heard of this region until recently? But why would you go to a place you nothing about? " the blonde exclaimed entirely confused.

Jake smirked. " It ain't the destination that counts but it's the journey, that's all. Plus the world isn't in our books and maps... " he then pointed straight to the sky as he finished " ...it's out there. "

" ...You know what, your right jake. It is the adventure. But also, let's have a battle! " Korrina said all excited now getting up and finished off the rest of her ice cream while startling Jake.

" Whoa, whoa. Slow down, where'd this come from all of the sudden? " the teen asked making his friend smirk.

" Simple, if your really gonna go on a journey, then at least let me see if your ready. Don't that sound reasonable enough? "

" Actually...yeah, okay your on, how bout you Larvitar? " Jake asked with his partner nodding " tar. "

* * *

It now shows them at the local arena that's right in the middle of the park with Korrina on the left side and Jake on the right.

" Alright, one on one, that okay with you? " Korrina asked as she brought out a pokeball.

" Well it can only be one on one anyways because Larvitar's my only pokemon, but we'll do okay. "

" If you say so, go Hawlucha! " she then threw he pokeball into the air and from the light came out her newest recent capture.

" so your using Hawlucha huh? Intristing " Jake commented

" Yep, this will be our first battle together " Korrina said " so don't hold back! "

" Well, glad to hear because we won't. Larvitar your up! " Jake said in a commanding tone with the rock dark type getting ready.

" Larvitar! "

" Wow, he sure looks pumped don't he? " Korrina inquired.

" Oh yeah, that's just the way how we like it " Jake replied as the battle had now officially begun.

Jake vs Korrina

1 on 1

" Okay Jake, first move's yours! " Korrina said with her friend replying back.

" Thank you. Larvitar use Screech! " obeying his trainers command the rock skin pokemon emitted a high pitched shriek that instantly hit haulucha and lowering down its defense.

" Nice move, but time to go in. Hawlucha use Power up Punch! "

" Lucha! " the wrestling pokemon then charged forward with its right fist glowing brightly.

" Here it comes Larvitar, brace it! " Jake said with the rock and dark type putting both of its arms out front and took the attack.

" Our turn! Use Payback! " then all of the sudden a dark aura surrounded larvitar and soon a bunch of tendrils shot out hitting the fighting flying type dead on.

( He used Screech to lower down Hawlucha's defense and then took on the hit to use payback witch inflicts twice the damage if the user has been hit, smart move I'll give you that jake ) Korrina said to herself before calling out another move.

" Use Flying Press! " the wrestling pokemon then shot up into the air and dived down right towards Larvitar.

" Bad choice " Jake commented making korrina realize what she did wrong as he called out the next move.

" Larvitar, Stone Edge " the small rock ground type then punched right into the ground causing a spiked blue stone to shoot right out of the ground and hit haulucha dealing a lot of super effective damage causing him to roll back to Korrina.

" Hawlucha, are you okay? " Korrina asked " Cha! " the wrestling pokemon replied getting up.

" When did Larvitar learn Stone Edge? "

" In my free time I trained Larvitar and this is the result of that training, so that way when i begin my journey I'll have a bit of an edge, literally. Now use Rock Tomb! "

Then all of the sudden multiple rocks began to materialize around larvitar before they headed right towards Hawlucha.

" Not so fast! Double Team! " then all of the sudden the fighting rock type then created copies that caused the rocks to scatter and hit the clones that phased away.

" Nice move Korrina, " Jake commented " but try this. Larvitar use screech and flush out the real one! "

Once again the rock skin pokemon emitted a high pitched shriek that headed right to horde of Hawlucha that began to cover their ears before one by one the clones disappeared and the real one was in sight.

" Aha! Found ya. Use Stone Edge! " the rock ground type then punched into the ground and this time multiple glowing rock spikes shooted out of the ground and right towards the wresetling pokemon.

" Intercept it with Power Up Punch! " Korrina said giving out the command before the wrestling pokemon punched and incoming rock and shattered it to pieces.

" Now use Arial Ace! " " lucha! " with a battle cry the fighting flying type gained more speed and darted right towards Larvitar.

" Rock tomb go! " Larvitar then made more rocks materialize before shooting right towards the wrestling pokemon.

The blonde then chuckled.

" Quick dart up to the sky and use Flying Press! " hearing its trainers command the wrestling pokemon used the speed it gained and went up into the air and avoided the incoming rocks and landed its signature move on larvitar creating a huge dust cloud with the wrestling pokemon jumping backwards out of it.

" Larvitar, payback! "

Just like before the rock skin pokemon was coated in dark energy and shooted out a few tendrils that hit the fighting flying type taking double the damage.

" And now jump into the air and use Rock Tomb! " the small rock type then jumped right into the air and made more rocks materialze before shooting them right at haulucha dealing more damage.

" Lets wrap this up battle up Hawlucha, use Double Team! " once again the wrestling pokemon made multiple copies of itself.

" Now use Flying Press! " " Haulucha! " they all gave off a battle cry and headed into the air and headed right towards Larvitar.

" Wait for it, way for it... " Jake whispered with Larvitar already having a feeling of what jake wants him to do.

" Alright Larvitar use Stone Edge to get yourself above! "

Then just like that as they were all gonna hit larvitar punched into the ground and made a large stone come out of the ground acting sort of like an elevator dodging the attacks and making haulucha hit only the rock surprising Korrina greatly as he followed it up.

" Finish it Larvitar! Rock Tomb! " once again the rock & ground type took advantage of the situation and made multiple rocks materialize before him and fired right at the wrestling pokemon hitting it square on and sent him flying right back to korrina with swirls in its eyes showing it had been beaten.

" Well that's that " Jake said before picking up larvitar.

" You did freakin awesome there buddy, " Jake said getting a grin from his partner who looked over to Hawlucha and Korrina.

" Lucha " the wrestling pokemon appeared to be a bit sad loosing its first battle but Korrina kneeled down to its height and placed her right hand onto its head.

" It's okay Hawlucha, you did great for our first time battle together because this only gives us the motivation to continue training to do better, so no hard feelings okay? " she asked with the wrestling pokemon nodding its head before returning halucha to its pokeball.

" That actually was a pretty good battle don't ya think? " Jake asked as he went up to her.

" Defiantly, this proves it, your pretty much ready to go on your journey " Korrina said before all of the sudden some sort of butler approached them both.

" Very excellent battle young master Kake "

" Huh? Hein? What are you doing here? " Jake inquired.

" Your father wanted me to come and get you, but before I could talk to you you've already begun your battle, which was quite good. But we must go now and your bike is in tow so you don't worry. Lady Korrina " the butler said nodding his head to the blonde before heading off to a black car.

" Well duty calls " Jake said " yeah, see you tomorrow? " the blonde inquired with her extending out her right fist that he gladly bumped.

" Oh yeah, bye Korrina " after that jake left and once he did Lucario came out of its pokeball and snickered.

" What? " the blonde asked totally confused.

* * *

It now shows off what appears to be a two story mansion witch is rather known as the Blackwood estate.

Then it shows off a large living room with Jake sitting on a couch and facing what appeared to be his folks sitting right across from him.

His father appeared to be around in his late 30's. He was the spitting image of his son minus that his hair was black and its coned back. As for what he wore it was neat black suit with a white shirt underneath and white pants with black polished shoes.

Then there was his mother, this was the person where he got his green hair from and orange eyes. Her green hair was long and was tied into a bun as for what she was wearing it appeared to be a red sun dress.

" Okay, so what did you have Hein come get me for? "

" Jake, I believe its time that we discuss about you heading to the Lumiose Academy. "

The teen raised an eyebrow at this. " I thought we were gonna discuss going there when I turned 18? "

" Yes we did, but now I've realized that it'd be better if you would begin taking classes in the winter. "

" What? But dad, we made an agreement, that I would be able to go on my journey after I prove I'm able to take on responsibility. Don't you remember? In at least another year or two that I'm able to begin my journey and I'm going to headout in two days." Jake said making point.

" Look, Jake this isn't easy either. But you going you go and try to persue your future should take all priority. Besides very heir of the Blackwood family has gone to this Academy with myself included, and you ought to feel honored to attend it. "

" No. First off, I'm flaterd that your trying to get me into a nice school and all, but I'm declining for the time being. You can't force me to give up my chance to have an adventure just for that, and I'm doing it because its my choice. Plus I'm already thinking of what I want to with my life. "

" And it isn't no choice, your going " Jake's old man replied.

" Yes it is, and I'm going whenever you like it or not! " Jake said now getting up along with his old man before they glared at one another.

" Jake... I'm not gonna say this again. You. Are. Going. "

" No. We made an agreement, and you're turning your back away from it? That ain't right. " the teen replied not backing down as he continued

" Fine, your leaving me no choice then, larvitar's gone! " the older male said with his wife getting up " that's going a bit far isn't it? " she asked.

But before could reply all of the sudden after he said that jake threw one of the big pillows right at his old mans face and darted straight down the hall and quickly got into his room and locked up the door.

" Larvitar use rock tomb and block the door! " " lar? " the dark rock type was confused but quickly did as he said and made stone materialize before large rocks were placed against the door.

" You open this door right now! " jakes old man said demandingly while banging the door.

" No way in hell! That's the last straw old man! Your not taking Larvitar, you hear me! " the teen said snapping back at him and refusing to back down.

" Can't you see this is what's best for you!? "

Hearing that made jake give off a fake laugh " By making decisions behind my back?! I don't think so! " Jake said before locking the window so no one would get in.

" Fine then stay in there until your ready to grow up! " Curtis said before slamming his fist against the door leaving his wife alone and from her expression it clearly showed sadness for her only child. But for right now she decided to just leave Kake alone and come back once he calmed down.

 **timeskip a few hours later.**

" (loud sigh) Man this sucks... " Jake said muttering to himself as finished reading a book and so far yes he has not left his room for about 4 hours straight and didn't even need to come out to the bathroom because well...on second thought you don't wanna even know at all.

" Lar? " the rock skin pokemon then hopped onto jakes lap mostly because he was concerned about his partner.

" You worried about me buddy? " Jake asked with his partner nodding " well thanks I apprecitate it " the green haired male said before he began to pet his best friend.

" Why does he want to separate us so badly? So I can follow in his footsteps? We've been together for a long time. Hey Larvitar? "

" Tar? " his partner looked up to him " you remember those times I told ya when dad used to be a great trainer? What happened to him? "

Then all of the sudden a knock was heard.

" Who is it? " Jake asked

" It's only me Jake, can I come in? " he regonized the voice and with Larvitar's help they moved the rocks aside from the door and unlocked the locks and opened the door revealing to his mother wearing white night gown with her long green hair flowing down and held a small tray of food.

" Hey... "

" Hey... " they both greeted before jake motioned her to come in and once she was in he put locks back in place.

" You missed dinner and I know you skipped lunch, so I brought you something to eat. Figured you'd be hungry " she then placed it on his dresser and sat down at the edge of his bed.

" Hi larvitar " Lorri said while gently petting the rock skins pokemon head much to his enjoyment.

" Why does he have to go such extremes mom? " Jake asked " he used to be a trainer too, hell he even went on a journey as well. So why does he want me to give up my chance to see the world for something that would keep me in kalos? "

" Cutris just wants the best for you "

" But is that what you want to? "

" no " the older woman replied.

" Then why didn't you say anything? "

" In truth I stick by him because we've been through so much together and we'll... it's just hard. I love you Jake, and you should have the chance to live your life the way you want to while your still young. I mean go climb up a fence, climb tree's, get dirty, scrap your knees, get into trouble for crying out loud! Now how many mothers do you know who would say that to there kids? "

" Well, not many " Jake said laughing a little at seeing her unique personality.

" Jake, I want you to make friends, lots of them. Plus I'd really would love to that girl Korrina go with you. "

" Okay I'd would like that but why are you saying that for exactly? "

" Well... I met your dad that way " the woman said smiling sweetly with Jake now putting the pieces together but kept quiet.

" Okay, moving on, Mom what should I do? "

" I can't decide for you, but everyone get's one chance of a life time and most don't do it because their to scared or just don't know what to do. But just follow your heart Jake, you can never go wrong. Better go, I love you " then just like a loving mother would she kissed him on the forehead and left the room with the green haired teen quickly putting the locks back on with a lot to think about.

Larvitar then approached his trainer and titled his head to the right " lar? "

" What do you think Larvitar? Should we at least try? I mean, we only get one life don't we? " " Larvitar! " the rock skin pokemon said doing a pose confirming his awnser before jake caught a glimpse of something.

He then walked over there and grabbed it revealing to be a small book called _Morin guide book for Dummies._

" Larvitar, I don't know about you, but screw dad, let's go have some fun " and with that teen grabbed something and began to pack.

* * *

" Okay, clothes, check. canned food, that'll last for about two months check, five water bottles check and what's missing? "

" Larvitar " the rock skin pokemon said handing his trainer something that made him facepalm.

" Heh, dummy, wallet check, and thank you larvitar. "

" Cool, that's everything are you sure were not forgetting anything? " Jake inquired before larvitar headed into the closet and then pulled out a sleeping bag. "

" Thanks a lot bud, your on a roll " the green haired teen said before rolling it out and shoved in into the duffel bag. " Okay sleeping bag, check, okay bud let's do this. "

After that was said Jake opened his window and then spotted his target a round lamp post.

He then used his sheets and then threw it down successfully getting it on the first try " yes! " Jake whispered and then motioned Larvitar to tie the other end to his bed heavy frame.

Once that was done he used the rope and slid the duffel bag down there.

" Alright bud let's do this, just like those spy movies we watched at the age of 7 " the teen then grabbed a hold of larvitar and brought out what appeared to be pillow case and then wrapped into a loop around the line and before long they slid down the line but landed on the ground just three feet on the ground.

" Wow, that went a lot better then I thought it would " Jake said muttering to himself before untiing the lip around the light post and grabbed his duffel bag.

" Up ya go " the teen whispered as he threw the duffel bag over to the other side of the fence.

" Okay, come on bud, can you use stone edge to give us a boost? " the rock skin pokemon chuckled and then tapped the ground lightly causing a tall stone shoot up.

With the stone in place he used the rock to his advantage and climbed over the fence.

Then just as he was gonna go scot free he turned around and tripped out because he came face to face with Korrina who had a red backpack.

" Huh? Korrina? What you doing here?! " Jake whispered while get up before she quickly put her finger on his lip shutting him up and once he calmed down she spoke.

" Isn't it obvious? I'm going with you " the blonde replied whispering back.

" Going with me? How'd you even know that I- "

" I heard everything because plus grandpa told me he was fine with it. "

" You really want to go with me to the Morin region? "

" Yes, why would I miss this chane? " she asked earning a chuckle

" Point there, but let's get out of here, we don't have much time. " he said giving her a kind smile actually glad that his friend was going with him before they ran off to the nearest alleyway.

* * *

 **xxx. Flash back over**.

* * *

" Hey Korrina? " she looked over to him.

" yeah? "

" Is Gurkin really okay with this? I mean you do sort of have a responsibility as the Shalour city gym leader. "

" Oh I know. I pretty much told grandpa what was going on and he understood while at the same figured that this journey would be good for me. Plus there's also the new gym we talked about before so people will still be able to collect eight gym badges. Plus there was also supposed to be new fighting types so I'm actually curious to find out what the morin region has to offer. But what's your idea? "

" Simple, I make new friends and take down the gyms one at a time, then enter the pokemon league and battle the elite four to hopefully beat the champion. "

She raised and eyebrow at what he said.

" So that's your big plan? Go in there catch some pokemon and just go gun'z blazing? "

" Yeah, and have a little fun. But that's pretty much it " the green haired male teen said nodding his head.

" While I'm up for it! " the blonde said before they exchanged a fist bump " the only thing I'm not looking forward to is this long flight. How long tell we get there? "

" About 7 hours " Jake said casually and began to read a guide book for tourists who were going to the morin region.

" 7 hours! What the heck are we supposed to do for seven hours?! " she asked with him looking blankly at her.

" Just count the clouds or something, I'm reading and Larvitar's taking a long nap look " the brown haired teen said now pointing to the small rock dark type who was now fast asleep and making loud snoring sounds showing he was out of here.

" Oh come on that's not fair! " Korrina said whining about the wait but Jake couldn't hear her because he was listening to music since he knew that she would be like this.

( Yep, this is gonna be a long flight indeed. )

* * *

It now changes locations to show what appears to be three large islands shaped in a triangular formation with a few small clustered islands in the middle of it.

 ** _Narrator/Guide_**

 ** _This is the Morin region the cousin to Alola. These vast islands are what make up the glory of this region, with each having individual names._**

 ** _Starting with the first island Grus._**

 ** _Gaze upon the iconic landmarks at Stockton city, your family can enjoy the famous attractions with the various fire type pokemon. We also feature the historic ruins up in the north in Mova town including the famous theme park called Dark World where the thrills are worth all the time._**

 ** _We also feature a state of the art museum/research center that gathers new knowledge from the past from what we may learn and you can only find it in Canyon home to the floating stones and_**

 ** _Our second island is called Pluton. At Lapis city you can enjoy the famous, luxuries resorts, aquariums right next to our beautiful ocean side hotels and while your around enjoy the well known performance's of the gym leader Arika._**

 ** _While leaving lapis take the time to enjoy the famous storm meadows were there are more thunderstorms then anywhere else in the whole world while on your way to Belafore city gatherings of numerous flying type pokemon._**

 ** _Once your done their take the speed train and head Drum city, home to the well known combat domes where trainers can sharpen their skills and engage the double battles._**

 ** _But if you wish to see more pokemon then come to our nature reserve at Compten City where you may see can find out more about pokemon then you could ever realize._**

 ** _Also if your in the mood for a little island adventure then head right to the Grande Islands where your able to participate the challenges and face off the gaurdians to obtain Z crystals and Z ring to deepen the bonds of you and your pokemon even further._**

 ** _Then finally is the third island Nervit, the island that holds the pokemon league and our very own grand festival and with that the tour for Morin region is complete so we all hope you enjoy your visit._**

* * *

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _Next time._**

 ** _Chapter 2. Arriving at Morin_**

 ** _Chapter 3. Enter the Lush Meadow_**

 ** _Chapter 4. Lapis City_**

 ** _Jake Blackwood_**

 ** _Partner, Larvitar_ _Moves: Screech, Payback, Stone Edge & Rock Tomb._**

 ** _Korrina_**

 ** _Partner, Lucario_**

 ** _Moves: Metal Sound, Bone Rush, Power Up Punch & Aura Spehere_**

 ** _Haulucha_**

 ** _Moves: Double Team, Aerial Ace, Flying Press & Power Up Punch._**

* * *

 ** _So how you all like this so far? I mean it might seem like one of those classic rich kids running away and stuff witch seems to be a bit cliché but hey that was the original plot back when this used to the Legend of Makyura._**

 ** _But hey at least I'm having a fun time doing this, so that's an A+ also please tell me how I'm doing because I'd really like to hear what opionons you all have to say about this story so far._**

 ** _As for what will happen in the Morin region I'm really looking forward to seeing just what in the heck I can do with this because it feels good to be doing a story like this since I've been playing the games all of my life._**

 ** _If I also had to guess a few of you are asking why Korrina? Don't know, why not?_**

 ** _Also shoutout to my friend the CelestialSkyDragon thanks a bunch for the tips and the advice you've offered me and if you want to read some good pokemon stories check out Legends of Kalos and Aloha, Aloha along with my friend bloodydemon666 if you seek some good action and all of that._**

 ** _Plus I finally a found a photo of what my character looks like and well, I'm glad to see that it's found and if you need to know what he looks like just look at the cover image._**

 ** _Not to mention my other friends Insane Dominator and New Age Dragon for their stories as well._**

 ** _Also for those that don't know this but its National Donut Day!;)_**

 ** _Okay so that's enough for right now, so until next time..._**

 ** _G King!  
_** ** _Out!_**

 ** _Also wonder when in the hell they'll actually make some good pokemon and ps their glory days of the anime has fallen down to straight shit and that's true._**


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving at Morin

**Alright how you all doing? This is your main man the G King brining you all the second chapter for my pokemon story witch I hope that your all enjoying so far and for the moment it appears that a few people are reading this story while not leaving any reviews but that's fine.**

* * *

 **Okay so from what happened last time he just decided to say the heck with it and have an adventure and traveling with him is his partner Larivtar and best friend Korrina who has both her Lucario and Hawlucha with her.**

 **But this will also bring us to the Morin region and there we will arrive with two more oc's will be added into the story so that way it ain't just both Jake and Lorrina traveling alone because I'm trying to see just what in the hell I can do for conetests.**

 **As for the beginning I hope that I can at least do good for this since it's a new custom made region and all so finger's crossed that you'll all enjoy it greatly.**

 **That's enough rambling on for right now let's get this thing going.**

 **( I don't own the pokemon universe I'm just a fan that's been playing for years. All I own is the morin region and Oc pokemon with Jake who is clearly the cover image for the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Arriving at Morin**

Right about now it shows Jake fast asleep with Larvitar on his lap with Korrina asleep right next to him who emitted a loud yawn before stretching she arms out while Jake squinted his eyes slowly opening them up showing that he was awake as well.

" Morning Jake, " the blonde greeted.

" Moring Korrina " the green haired teen replied back

( _Attention all passengers we are now arriving at the Morin region, we all hope that you enjoyed the flight and thank you for choosing Kalos air flights. )_

Hearing that made Korrina make a loud sigh of relief " finally " Jake then looked to her.

" Hey, it ain't my fault you couldn't keep your mind occupied on the long flight " Korrina then turned to her friend.

" Well what did you think I should have done? " Jake gave her a blank look and shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know, maybe read a book. But it says here that the Morin region is apparently home to a lot of species of Pokémon, including Pokémon that you can find in Sinhoh, Unova, Johto and Alola. "

" So that means there's a lot of variety of Pokémon that we couldn't find in Kalos? " the blonde inquired with Jake nodding.

" Yeah, plus according to here there's at least over 15 new pokemon have alternate forms just like the ones in Aloha. "

" Wow, that's cool. I wonder which pokemon do have alternate forms " " not to mention what kind of new pokemon as well " Jake said adding to what Korrina said .

Jake then took a through the window to see multiple flying type pokemon starting from, Rufflet, Braviary, Starly, Staraptor and even a weird looking pokemon that resembled a little green humming bird.

After seeing this sight Jake then grabbed a camera and took a photo that instantly caught Korrina's intrist.

" You brought a camera with you? "

" Why not? It's so that way, I can look back at the memories I'm going to make in Morin. Doesn't that actually sound like a good idea? "

She then thought for a moment before nodding, and then got another idea.

" Hey, since were gonna be arriving at the Morin region how about you take photo's of us in the places we've been too? "

" That's actually a good thought...okay let's do that often. "

" But quick question, since were gonna be a here do you anyplace where we could stay at or even someone you know about? " Korrina questioned.

" Huh, let's see, think jake, think. There is one person I think we could go to, the place were landing is called Stockton city and there's an old acquaintance to Professsor Sycamore there her name is Professor Celeste. But first let's get a general idea of the area where were gonna land before we ask around. "

* * *

Then just like that the planes lands at the Stockton city airport.

Once they had landed Korrina decided that it'd be okay to bring Lucario much to the aura pokemon's relief.

(As for what she's wearing bascially the clothing seen in the anime)

After getting off all they had to do now was get there luggage.

" Aha! Here's mine " Korrina said now getting her red backpack " and there's Jake's duffelbag. Lucario could you get it? " the steel fighting type nodded and then grabbed it.

" Hey Jake? we got your bag... " No reply " Jake? " Korrina asked and turned around only to see that he was reading the guidebook totally oblivious to the surroundings around him.

" Jake, helloooo?! " the blonde asked now snapping the teen out of his reading

" Oh sorry, my bad. What did you say? "

" Your duffel bag? " Korrina asked with her partner now handing it over to jake who strapped it onto his back.

" Thanks. (Deep inhale and exhale) You ready? " the blonde nodded and soon they both exited out of the air port and then began their first steps needed to begin their journey.

Now the duo were seen walking the streets of Stockton city with their partners in awe at the new sights that they had never seen before in there lives.

The very city itself appeared to be a big bigger then Lumiose back at Kalos. Good delicious smells emitted from resteraunts and stores that filled the streets along with performers doing tricks with their Pokémon including carriages being pulled by Mudbray. Right near the center was a large clock tower that could be seen from all over the city with what appears to be an arena not to far away. Along with those were multiple steel beamed bridges appearing to be used as walkways to get above the water that surrounds the island itself.

( **Note: This place is based off of 18th century London so hope that some's it up a bit to give you all a way better picture.)**

" Wow, Stockton city is pretty big, " Jake commented " and according to that guide book this place is known a lot for the numerous species of Fire Type pokemon, witch obviously shows that the gym leader uses fire types. "

" I'll have to say its a safe bet " Korrina said before she noticed something.

" Hey what's that over there? " the blonde asked pointing straight ahead of them and it now showed what she was talking about. Up ahead at the edge of the city were two large bridges that had over dozens of men working such as lifting steel beams and welding them together along with old parts being used as left over scrap.

" Geez, this place is wreck.. " Jake noted with Larvitar & Lucario nodding " Wonder what happened here? "

" Let's ask that guy " Korrina said now pointing to an older man with a grey beard and had a Magmortar sleeping right next to him.

" Hey what's going on? " Jake inquired with the bearded man looking now looking towards them.

" Eh, had a nasty storm not to long ago, it took the bridges, so any attempt to get around the rest of Gurt will be pointless until there repaired. "

" The rest of Gurt? What do you mean? " Jake inquired as the man began to explain.

" Not from around here eh? I'll tell ya. This very city we stand on is a loose chunk of the very island of Gurt. We pour all of our hard work into building bridges so people can travel, all around. Those two bridges are the only way you get to travel to the rest of this island, unless ya have a big flying type of course then your okay. "

" What about the gym leader? " Jake couldn't help but ponder at the thought.

" Who, Coal? Nah, forget about it " the bearded man said waving him off.

" Why's that? " Korrina added as the old man continued to explain.

" Because he plays a big role in Stockton city, and until the bridges are repaired he can take no challengers. "

" Dam... " Jake muttered to himself really disapointed that the gym leader was unavailable for the moment with his blonde female friend speaking up.

" Well where should we go then? " Korrina inquired before he snapped his fingers now remembering something.

" Oh that's right! Professor Sycamore acquaintance! We need to find out where she is. "

" Ah looking for that woman eh? " the bearded man asked getting their attention.

" She live's on third block street can't miss it, and ... " he now glanced at his pokemon " get up ya big lump! " the man said now smacking the large fire types stomach waking it up and acidentaly used its flame thrower with the front of the mans beard catching on fire.

" Whoa, whoa, " the man said repeatedly trying to put it out.

" Well, thanks a lot " after that they both headed in the direction in a quick pace so that way they didn't see what ever was happening to the old guy.

* * *

xxx moving on...xxx

* * *

As they made their way threw the streets they were both amazed to see so many fire type pokemon infact there were even performers that made a bunch of Magmar using fire spin to create rings that a few Litten and a female Pyroar jump right through it.

Then it shows an Emboar performing with three Lampent with the fire fighting type spewing out a flamethrower from its snout before the lampent used psychic and then shaped it into emboar and began to mimic its movements as it began to dance.

" Wow, they weren't kidding when they said Stockton city had a lot of fire type pokemon " Korrina commented as they both passed by some men cheering on some Darmanitan who were arm wrestling.

" No kidding, I don't even think I've seen this many fire types in my life " Jake said adding what his friend said while Larvitar was looking all around the place checking out all of the pokemon he had never seen before.

" Are you hoping that Professor Celeste will give you a pokedex? " Korrina inquired.

" I hope so, because that's the only way that'll be able to enter the Morin League " Jake replied and then paused while looking around.

" But this is Third street right here, so where is Professor Celeste's place? " then all of the sudden both Korrina and Lucario tapped his shoulders and pointed straight to a weird looking building that had a round dome shaped rooftop.

" Oh, right there " Jake exclaimed now seeing the building.

" Let's go " after Korrina said that both her and jake entered the building and upon doing so about five people in total were scene appearing to be doing research of somesort.

Deciding that it'd be best not to disturb them he noticed a desk with a bell on the counter and then just like that he headed over to the desk and ringed the bell two times before a guy wearing a lab coat came up.

" May I help you? "

" We would like to see Professor Celeste? "

" Head to the elevator, fifth floor, " the scientist said hesitantly now pointing to an elevator to the right with the duo heading inside.

* * *

The elevator had now arrived on the fifth floor and when the doors opened they were in a strange room full of old relics depicting strange looking pokemon.

" This place seems a little weird " Korrina commented along with Lucario growling in agreement.

" Hello? Is there anyone here? Hello? Hello? " " Larvitar?! " the small rock ground type added.

Then after the third time and with Larvitar adding into it a woman came out through a hung up pair of sheets.

She had black hair and two long pony tails in the shape of drills and had pale skin with light amber colored eyes. As for her wardrobe it consisted that of a black lab coat with a white shirt underneath including dark red shoes.

" (loud sigh of annoyance) What do you want? I was enjoying a quiet nap you know " she asked and said in a bored calm emotionless tone.

" Um, are you by any chance Professor" Celeste? "

" I am. Who's asking? " the gothic asked raising an eyebrow right to Jake.

" I'm Jake and this is my partner Larvitar, and my friends Korrina and Lucario. Were from Kalos and also Professor Sycamore told me to stop on by if I was around. "

A smile then appeared on her face " Ah, my old assistant. I take it he is doing well? Studying in Mega Evolution I presume? "

" Yes he is as a matter of fact. How do you know him? " Jake inquired making her chuckle.

" We used to work together in Kalos and studied mega evolutions in Hoen. But lately another subject has caught my attention. Pokémon adaptability and evolution. "

" Adaptabitlity? I'm kind of confused " korrina spoke up with Jake kind of awnsering what it is.

" You know how in Aloha there are Pokémon who aren't the same type and they look different that's what she's talking about. "

The goth giggled at his anwsered " very good, a bit educated I see. But yes what he says is true, there are some Pokémon around the world that appeared to evolve in a strange way to adapt into their surroundings. Most wonder how it's even possible, but then again that's what makes the mystery so much more exciting. But I also know why you're here, so do net worry your secrets safe with me. "

" Thank you " Jake mouthed with both of his hands together and then the goth brought out somesort of black device shaped in a square that appeared to be at least similar to the pokadex back in Kalos only it was light.

" Also this pokadex is only a prototype but at least it beats the one where Rotom in it. "

" Thanks a lot doc " Jake commented as he took the device strapped it to his belt.

" Hambo " a mid loud voice was heard getting their attention.

It was a Pokémon, only this was was entirely new. It appeared to resemble that of an ape primarily a gorrila with black hair, grey skin, brown eyes and what appears to be gold rings around its forehead, legs including its forearms.

" Hello Hambo, thank you very much " the scientist said as the ape had given her a cup of coffee while in return gave it a banna and started to peel it.

" What kind of Pokémon is that? " Korrina asked.

" This is my assistant Hambo " the professor replied as she took a sip from her drink while the small looking gorilla finished off its banana.

" May I? " Jake inquired with the doctor nodding away as he aimed the pokedex right at the gorilla.

" **_Hambo: The Ape Pokémon. The multiple gold_ ****_rings that hambo wears is a mystery. But this Pokémon seeks to the fight other powerful pokemon to improve its strength._** _"_

" Wow, that's one cool Pokémon, what type is he? " Jake asked as

" Hambo are newly discovrered Pokémon. But what's more is that there both Dark & Fighting, making them one of the few other pokemon that have this type aside from Scraggy, Scrafty, and Pangoro. By the way did you notice that there's quite a few people out today right? "

This confused them both " Well, yeah there are a lot of people. But could you be a little more specific? " Jake asked with the gothic sighing.

" Well you see today, the Stockon city pokemon contest is being held today. "

" They got contests here?! " Jake quickly asked really surprised getting a quick nod from he scientist while Korrina was confused.

" Ummm, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm lost here. "

" Oh right, " Jake muttered to himself as he began to explain. " You remeber the Showcases back in Kalos? Well you see Contests are no different they have appealing rounds and battle rounds but over and all the Pokémon are the stars of the show there. "

" Spoken like a person who studies hard. Good awnser " Ptofessor Celeste commented before cheering started to be heard from outside getting their attention and looked outside.

The people appeared to cheering and greeting a strange man who was being escorted by over at least the gaurds wearing what appeared to be black suits of armor. But the one they were cheering for was really strange.

The man appeared to be in his late 40's he was bald and wore a black mouth guard that concealed the lower portion of his face excluding his golden eyes. As for what he wore it appeared to be a black high collared robe with what appeared to be a red Victorian style vest underneath with black leather pants and black polished boots.

But he wasn't alone, there were about three other pokemon with him. First a Braviary hovering above, with a shiny Aggron on the left wearing a small metal plate containing a stone inside showing it was capable of Mega Evolving.

Then after Aggron there was another weird pokemon on his right.

The pokemon was tall and resembled a that of a knight with the lower body of a horse covered in armor all the way from head to toe. It had a helmet that had four spikes resembling a crown and had what appeared to what's shaped like four sword hilts sticking out of its body. It also had yellow eyes peering through the darkness of the helmet.

" Professor? Who is that guy? " jake inquired with her awnsering.

" That's Lord Blackwood, he's a noble, who comes from a long line of wealthy predacessor's. He governs Stockton city and you'd be surprised he's actually a very powerful man " Celeste explained

" Not to mention those Pokémon that are with him " jake commented and then aimed his pokedex to hear the information.

" **_Fernolord: The Overlord pokemon and the evolved form of Pyrince. This Pokémon is well known for its cunning power over fire and is a master swordsman capable of wielding four swords at once._ "**

" Hmm, it says that Fernolord is fire and steel type " Jake notted with Celeste chimming in

" Indeed so and that officially makes both Fernolord and its preform Pyrince the only other fire sand steel type asside from Heatran. But over and all he is a very skilled trainer. "

After that was said Lord Blackwood looked through the corner of his eye and locked onto Jake full of curiosity with the young green haired teen taking notice but ignored it.

" What wrong? " Korrina asked noticing her friend looking a bit serious

" Nothing, I'm fine " Jake replied reassuring his freind but couldn't shake off a weird feeling with Lord Blackwood before Professor Celeste changed the subject.

" Anyway's...would you both care to take a tour of the lab? "

" Sure " Jake said nodding along with Korrina as they followed her up a set of stairs.

* * *

They all had now gotten up the stairs and once that had happened they were now gazing at what appears to be the research area of Professor Celeste's laboratory witch was literally resembled a large forest with a few big ponds with grass all over the place and were soon walking around the place.

Then there were the pokemon that lived research area starting from Butterfree, Burmy and Mothim in the tree's with a few Spinarak hanging from there lines with a Pinsir eating some berries from a bush.

At the pond there were Wooper playing with a Quagsire and Palpitoad with Lombre and Staryu jumping in the air with some Chincou poking their antenna's out of the water.

Then up above there were pokemon flying such as Yanma, Murkcrow, a female Unfezant, Pikipek and some Swablu.

On the ground over by the tree's there was Lilipup playing with a Herdier and by some rocks there were some Yuungos, Patrat and Alola Ratta playing with one another running around a large dragon that was known as Drampa.

" Wow, I've seen Dramapa in books and on tv that's cool " Jake muttered to himself as a bunch of Mankey with a Primape ran across the group surprising Korrina and Larvitar while Lucario was calm and Professor Celeste was unfazed since it seemed like it was normal which could be told from her smile.

It was then that they came along a little tree and underneath the shade were two Growlithe just hanging out and not really minding their surroundings but one of the Growlithe was different. The Puppy had dark blue fur with black stripes and instead of the bushy tail there was tail fin along with two small dorsal fins on its head.

Seeing this sight literally blown Jake away " Whoa, professor? Is that really a Growlithe? "

" It is, you see in Morin the Growlithe here have adapted to the vast wide oceans and have become water types along with the Arcanine who are much more different then there fire type counterparts. But studying pokemon is our research area's primary goal, here we study the gather more information about the pokemon living in the Morin region to learn more about their behavior, and traits to further progress our understanding of Pokemon. "

" Wow, this place is impressive, how many species live here? " Jake inquired

" About at least 23 species that continue to thrive because we rescue injured pokemon, and the more pokemon that are here the more we can learn from them " Celeste replied before they headed to a customized patio and sat down on some chairs.

" Professor, you really have a nice place here. Its no wonder the pokemon feel at home here " Jake commented as the gothic scientist chuckled.

" Thank you, also Jake, have you decided to enter the Morin League? " Jake nodded his head.

" I have " Jake replied

" And what about you? " Celeste inquired now looking at blonde " are you gonna compete as well? "

" No I'm just traveling along with Jake because I figured it'd be good for me if I went on a journey " Korrina replied getting an understanding hum from the black haired female.

" I understand that your gonna challenge the gyms but if you haven't heard the gym leader Coal is currently occupied. "

" Yeah, We were told about the bridges have taken a lot of damage from a storm. But do you where we could go while there being repaired? " Jake inquired

" As a matter of fact I do. But let's save that for tommorow, for now it's time to get some rest. And I'm not asking " the woman said with the last part sounding like a mother who ain't messing around with her kids much to both Jake and Korrina's surprise.

* * *

Timeskip it is now nighttime

* * *

XX

It now shows to the Stockton Coliseum with a lot of people now exiting out of the area appearing to be talking about something.

" Man, that Contest was awesome! " " I know right? There was a lot of cool looking pokemon there too! "

" Not to mention that girl who won the contest too she's pretty cool too, especially with those fire types. "

Now from a distance not to far away someone chuckled at that last comment showing the person was happy to hear that they enjoyed the contest.

It was a girl about the age of 15 with lengthy orange hair styled in a single straight pony tail that supported a small charmander shaped hairclip. She had light colored skin and crimson eyes, witch glistened like fire itself. Her clothes consisted that of a black camisole that hugged her body and showed off her arms with three black straps on her forearms. She was also wearing a pair of oranage shorts with flame designs on them. Then her outfit finished off with a pair of black knee length leather boots that had white laces.

She then brought out a pokeball and pressed the button and expanded it before releasing the pokemon inside. As for which pokemon it was, it looked like an a monkey with orange skin and had a long flame on its tail.

" Ferno " the playful pokemon said before the girl brought out what appeared to be somesort of little red ribbon with a gold cross on the front of it.

" Check it out Monferno, we got one down, so that means four to go "

" Monferno! " the fire fighting type said agreeing with what it's trainer said before another trainer appeared.

The teen appeared to be a young man of the age of 17 with a mop of black hair atop of his head with a large bane covering the his right eye. As for the remaining left eye was piercing blue cool like the oceans surrounding the Morin region. He was wearing a worn out looking black hoodie, which had a faded red and white pokeball symbol. Underneath he wore a simple plain white tee shirt with the collar barely showing. He also wore a pair of worn out blue jeans with about three pokeballs attached to his belt. He was also wearing a pair of black shoes, which were scuffed showing just how much he used them.

" Very good to see you that you won your first ribbon Lorri, congrats. "

" Aw, thanks for cheering me on Bro. How'd I do though Carder? " the red head inquired who's name now revealed to be Lorri while the male was revealed to be her older brother Carder.

" You did pretty good, but you barely made it through the first round, remember your pokemon is the main attraction that's what dad would always say " the black haired teen said scolding his little sister who nodded in understanding and then quickly changed the subject.

" I know, I know. By the way? Where's the next contest? " the girl asked in curisoty with the black haired male bringing out some sort of device and read its contents.

" According to here it should take place at Belafore city so it's a safe bet on that's where we should go to next. "

Hearing that made the orange haired girl smirk.

" Alright, sounds good. But let's stay at the motel for one more night, please? " after getting the puppy eye look the older male gave off a blank look

" No "

" Please? " she asked again

" No " Carder replied before Monferno joined in

" Pleaseeeeee? "

" Fernooooooo? " both Lorri and Monferno continued to ask and kept going and that was when he gave sigh of defeat showing it was starting to get annoying.

" Very well " Carder said to his little sister.

" Alright! " Lorri exclaimed punping her fist in the air and high fived Monferno before then ran off " Woohoo! Were getting room service tonight! "

" Monferno! " both the trainer and pokemon screamed out making Carder sweat drop in embarrassment along with something else in mind

( Oh boy ) the male said to himself not looking forward to the bill that he was gonna have to pay while wondering if his wallet would even still be alive after tonight but all he could do was just go after his little sister for the time being.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Next time.**

 **Chapter 3: Enter the Lush Meadow**

 **Chapter 4: Lapis City**

 **Chapter 5: Gym Battle Performance!**

 **Jake's Team**

 **Larvitar.**

 **moves:** **Stone Edge, Rock Tomb, Screech and Payback**

 **Korrina's Team**

 **Lucario.**

 **moves: Aura Sphere, Power Up Punch, Bone Rush and Metal Sound.**

 **Hawlucha.**

 **moves: Flying Press, Power Up Punch, Double Team and Aerial Ace**

* * *

 **Oc pokemon show in this chapter and story so far.**

 **Mambo the Ape Pokémon**

 **Type Dark/Fighting**

 **Ability's 1, Defiant**

 **hidden ablility Friend Gaurd**

 **Resembles a small gorilla with brown eyes and has gold rings on it's forehead, forearms and legs.**

 **Fernolord The Overlord pokemon evolved form of Pyrince. It's a tall pokemon that resembles a knight in armor from head to toe with a helmet that has four spikes on top resembling a crown with four sword hilts sticking out of its body.**

 **Type Fire/Steel**

 **Ability**

 **1\. Battle Armor**

 **Hidden ability**

 **Pure Power**

 **Growlithe Morin Form**

 **Type Water**

 **This pokemon is well known for helping out people who are drowning in the ocean and is very loyal to their trainer.**

 **Abilities**

 **1\. Swift Swim**

 **2\. Water Absorb**

 **Hidden ability**

 **3\. Rain Dish**

* * *

 **Okay! Now that's done how'd you all enjoy this chapter and how'd you like the new oc pokemon I've made? I've always liked gorillas and figured a pokemon looking like a gorilla would be cools since there's an orangutan, which sadly there on the brink of extinction because people are so freakin stupid and care nothing more then making profits which is what's wrong with the world now a days from my point of view.**

 **Also while I'm at time to reply to my reviewers**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon.**

 **Thanks for giving me my first review for the story and pointing out the problems which I've fixed and hoped you enjoyed this one as well. So don't be shy to tell me how I did and point out the errors like you usually do. Over and all peace.**

 **Okay so now the rest of you, how'd I do over an all? Because I'd really like to hear what you all have to say and tell me how I did on making new pokemon in this chapter because more will be seen in the next chapter.**

 **So that's enough for right now, I'll be at my grandmothers for a week which sadly has no internet so I hope that you'll enjoy the story for now as it is.**

 **Until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Lush Meadow

**Hi everyone! How are you all doing? This is your main host the G King now bringing you all another chapter of The Adventure's in Morin witch is another attempt at a pokemon story and so far it seems good and even know not very many people are writing me reviews but that's okay one is way better then zero.**

 **Anyways this chapter right here is gonna be showing some new pokemon and will be the beginning of a little something that will reveal the main antagonist's of the this very story so for the moment I hope that you'll all enjoy this story.**

 **Also if anyone wants to submit an Oc please don't by shy.**

 **( I don't own Pokémon nor the series of games, manga and anime. I'm just a fan who's been enjoying it for years. )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Enter the Lush Meadow**

It is now night time, with the Lush Meadow now being shown.

The very area itself was just absolutely breath taking, a vast heavy dense forest that lead to many wide open area's that connected to a lot creeks and rivers filled with many water type pokemon such as Maril, Wooper, Quagsire, Palpitoad and Chincou.

In the tree's many pokemon lived up there such as Spewbug. Sewaddle, Kricketot, Ledyba, Ledian and Hoothoot . On the forest floor there were also numerous pokemon, such as Deerling in their summer forms sticking by some Sawsbuck who appeared to be their parents. Along with those pokemon, there were also Skiddo, Gogoat and some Rockruff nearby Lycanrock in their miday and midnight forms.

But despite the great beauty of this place something was wrong, moving through the forest were a group of men wearing some sort of silver body armor from head to toe and appeared to be setting up some sort of equipment.

" How are we looking? " one of the armored goons inquired.

" So far so good, " his comrade replied before a larger male came out and the only difference was that this guy had some sort of crest of both the sun and moon together.

" How long tell we pin point its location? " the larger male inquired

" Just a second sir. Right at that area over there " the grunt pointed out and pointed to a large rock face.

" Its on the other side correct? " the bulky male inquired with his subordinate nodding his head.

" Alright, Spikan and Heracross come out " the large man then threw two pokeballs in the air and once he did that two lights came fourth.

From one of the lights emerged the fighting bug type pokemon Heracross that resembled an elephant beetle standing up right with a sinlge horn.

As for the other pokemon it was called Spikan. This new pokemon stood on two feet covered in a shaggy green mane and yellow markings covering its body. It also had two curved horns coming from its head. Yellow spikes protrude from its elbows and knees with its face contorted into an imposing glare from its red eyes. As for Spikan's trademark feature: a mace-like tail used for bashing.

" Hera "

" Spikan " the two pokemon greeted and looked to their trainer.

" Now, pay attention. Our target is buried in those rocks, dig it out "

Both pokemon nodded and then proceeded over to rock face.

" Heracross use Rock Smash and Spikan use Spike Hammer! "

Upon cue both of Heracross arms glowed orange as for Spikan the mace like tail doubled in size glowing bright green and before long they both began to smash into the rocks.

Five minutes later after breaking their way through ten feet of solid rock the two pokemon stopped and called out to their trainer.

" Give me some light " the large male demanded before his subordnates obliged and brought more light to the cave and once they did something shocking stood before them.

Buried right in a rock appeared to be some sort of strange creature trapped in a massive clear crystal. Through the gem the features were clear as day.

The creature appeared to be a large bird with large wings perched to the side. Most of this strange creatures body was covered in black feathers, and had dark brown talons the size of a human head.

It also had a beak opened slightly giving a clear view of sharp teeth meaning this thing was a carnivore. But the strangest thing was that its eyes appeared to be closed showing that it could be very much as well be asleep.

" Hehe, Notify HQ, We've found Predaflyer. "

* * *

The next morning it now shows both Jake and Korrina standing outside the front of lab with Professor Celeste out with them.

" Hey thanks for letting us stay at your place Professor Celeste " Jake said thanking the gothic scientist who waved him off playfully.

" No, no not all, I enjoy other peoples company, aside from the pokemon. But where are you going next? "

" I've been thinking about heading to some of the other gyms to pass the time until the gym leader of Stockon City is busy " Jake replied

" Well, I suggest heading over to Pluton the second island of Morin, and head to Lapis city. Only there will your test to enter the Morin league begin. "

" Lapis city got it. But do you know how we can get there? " Jake inquired with the goth nodding and then brought out a small map and began to point out the directions

" There is only one way to get to Pluton and that's to head straight to the port and that's through the Lush Meadow. You see the meadow itself is a massive forest area that is about twenty miles long and should only take two days depending on how fast you travel. But I'm sure you'll get there. "

" Thanks, well tell we meet again " Jake said waving her goodbye along with Korrina with the goth returning the favor and sighed happily as she walked back into her lab.

* * *

The two of them were now headed to the exit route where one of the only two pokemon centers were located. The only difference is that this one was just near inches away from the entrance leading right into the Lush Meadow.

" I'm gonna register, just sit tight " Jake said with Korrina giving him the a okay sign and stayed put with Lucario along with Larvitar who began playing rock, papper scissors with the aura pokemon.

Jake then entered the pokemon center and once he did he headed over to the counter where Nurse Joy was helping out a male trainer.

" Here you are Adrew your pokemon all of your newest additions have all recovered " the boy smiled as he took his pokeballs

" Thank you very much " the boy said before dashing off with Jake moving along side so he didn't bump into him.

Upon spotting the green haired male the pink haired nurse bowed her head

" Hello and welcome to our pokemon center. How may I help you? " Nurse Joy asked greeting Jake.

" I'm here to register for the Morin League "

" Certainly, just insert your pokedex into the panel and I'll take care of the rest. "

Following her instructions Jake placed the device on the screen and watched a loading bar appear before it was done. Then once the information was uploaded his name and picture appeared with other information.

" _Jake Blackwood age 14, Home town Shalour City, Badges obtained, 0. Welcome to the Morin League "_

" There we are, your all set Jake. Do you have a badge case with you? "

" No, I have yet to obtain one " Jake replied.

" Well, no worries I'll provide you with one. Clefable, if you would please? " the pink haired female called out and on cue a pink pokemon resembling a plump fairy appeared holding a silver case in its hands that bore the pokemon league symbol.

" Kirlia " it cried out in greeting handing the case over to the pink haired nurse.

Seeing the fairy pyshic type made Jake chuckle " So Kirlia are the official helpers of Morin? Back at Kalos they have Wigglytuff and from a my past visits in Unova they have Audino " Jake said commenting.

" So you have met some of my cousins, You see the Morin region chose Kirila so that we can try and have a better understanding of how the injured and sick pokemon feel and what we can do to help them. Not to mention some of us Nurse Joys have Togetic because of their happy personality's " she said while gently petting her assistant and then handed the case over to Jake who inspected it.

" Talk about a big difference from the other regions " Jake commented making her smilr.

" Since this is your first league just remember, you have to collect eight badges in order to compete in the Morin League, including the Pokémon league itself " Jake nodded.

" Will do. Thank you and quick question how long would it take to travel through the lush meadow in order to get to the port? "

" About two days in total, depending on how fast your able to travel, aside from the weather that can be issue " the nurse replied answering his question.

" Wish me luck " Jake said waving goodbye along with Larvitar and soon enough they had exited out of the pokemon center.

" Are you all set? " Korrina asked heading over to her friend with Lucario in tow.

" Yeah, and also I asked her how long it would take to get to the port and its the same as Professor Celeste it should only take two days, depending on how fast we travel of course. "

* * *

So far it has been a very good walk through the trails, in fact it had only been about twenty minutes ever since they had left Stockton city

" This is a nice place, don't you think so bud? " Jake said asking Larvtiar who didn't really pay attention because he was on his shoulder just gazing at his new surroundings.

" What kind of pokemon live in these woods? " Korrina inquired as she continued to follow her green haired friend with Lucario right beside her.

" I'm guessing a few grass, and bug types along with a few other pokemon. So as of right now, it's hard to say " Jake replied before stopping and got onto one knee.

" Sssh, " Jake said before he took a picture of some Rockruff near their Lycanrock mother, in it's Miday form that caught Korrina by surprise.

" Wow, that was a good shot "

" Yeah, well, let's move slow I don't wanna make mom angry " Jake said before they continued walking on.

" By the way Korrina? Are you really just gonna try and capture fighting type pokemon? " the green haired male asked in curiosity as he got up a hill and gave her a hand up with Lucario jumping up with Korrina putting her left had beneath her chin to think.

" Hmm, I don't really know to be honest. But I've been thinking about it a lot so I might. "

Then after the small group made their way through the thick brush they came upon a small clearing with a little pond nearby witch appeared to be a really good place to camp.

" I think this will be a good spot to set up camp what do you think? " Jake asked with Korrina beginning to checking out the area before nodding

" Hmm, this'll work "

" Good to hear, " Jake said before setting his bag down and began to walk off.

" Where are you going? " Korrina called out in curiosity.

" Getting some firewood! " Jake replied back and before long it shows the blonde trying to figure out how to put a tent up with her partner sweat dropping probably of what was gonna happen very soon.

* * *

It now shows both Jake and Larvitar gathering some large pieces of bark and pinecones, but used caution and made sure they didn't pick up any Pineco because if they did then then the bagworms would most likely use Self Destruct. Then again Jake never was a fan of the move all because of being caught in one near an Eletrobe along with Larvitar much to their dismay.

After a brief time remembering that time Jake shuttered at the thought with Larvitar looking over to his trainer.

" Tar? "

" Don't worry buddy I'm fine " Jake said reassuring his partner and continued to pick up more wood for the fire.

Then all of the sudden a low cooing sound heard from the bush getting Jakes attention and just like that a pokemon crawled out of it.

The pokemon resembled that of silk worm with dark brown skin, white spots on its sides, solid blue eyes and two small tusks that were inches away from a small beak.

" Check it out Larvitar, there's a new one " Jake said whispering to his little green friend while gently laying down the wood and brought out his new pokedex.

 _" **Glowva the Glow worm pokemon. The silk that these Pokémon spray illuminate bright lights and can be seen glowing in the dark. But this is highly recommended capture for new trainers.** "_

" Hmm, that defiantly seems like a nice Pokémon to catch. Ready Larvitar? " the green haired teen inquired with the small rock type jumping out in front of his trainer showing that he was ready for this battle.

" Larvitar! "

" Alright, use Rock Tomb! " following his trainers order the rock skin pokemon made multiple large rocks materialize and sended them right towards the little glow worm who then aimed his beak to the right and shot a single straight line of string that wrapped around the rocks before they were all slammed down onto the ground surprising Jake greatly.

" Whoa... " the teen said in awe before the small worm began to gather energy green energy and fired a small orb at Larvitar

( Struggle Bug huh? ) "Brace for it! " Jake called out with the small rock and ground type cross its arms and took the hit.

" Now use Payback! " after the command was given Larvitar gave off a dark aura before multiple tendrils were sent to Glowva's direction dealing double the damage to the bug type and send it back flying against a tree.

" There we go, that should do it " Jake muttered to himself as he brought out one of the five pokeballs Professor Celeste had given him and grabbed one.

" Pokeball go! " after that he threw the sphere at Glowvworm and upon contact it was absorbed into the spehere threw a red light and closed before it began to wiggle a few times with Jake staring. Then after a few seconds it stopped showing that Jake along with Larvitar had captured their very first pokemon.

" Haha! " Jake exclaimed happily and gave his partner a high five " way to go bud! " Jake said before grabbing the pokeball and showed it to his partner.

" Check it out bud, only the first of many friends that we will make in Morin, so let's make plenty, right? "

" Larvitar! " the rock skin pokemon exclaimed happily before he

Once the light died down the small brown worm appeared making a light cooing noise and tilted its head to the side in confusion.

" Hi how you doing? " Jake asked kneeling down to the glow worm pokemons height in an attempt to calm it down " I'm Jake, and from now on I'm your trainer, nice to meet ya " said greeting the bug type who cooed back and then greeted Larvitar who apologized for attacking it out of nowhere much to the rock skin pokemons embarrassment.

* * *

 _ **It now brings us to the following night** _

Both Jake and Korrina had made camp and succeeded in making quite a long way through the Lush Meadow.

Currently right now the green haired male was cooking up dinner and as he was doing so Korrina gave Larvitar, Glowva, Lucario and Hawlucha their dinner.

" I still can't believe you caught your first pokemon Jake, and a cute one at that " the blonde said while petting the little brown glow worm who was eating and had its white spots glow a faint light blue color.

" Me neither, who knew that it was like this. After today I'm wondering what other pokemon I could be able to capture later on. "

" Is it almost done? " Korrina asked as he added in the finishing touches of their dinner sandwiches " Just about " Jake replied and then... " Bam! All done, it may not be fancy, but its filling " Jake said before serving her meal and began to dig into his sandwich.

" How is it? " Jake asked with a mouthful as she dug in.

" Mmm, this is really good Jake, you make these all the time? "

" Yeah, this also what I do in my spare time " Jake replied as he gazed at the night sky that was brimming with star's lighting up the sky.

" (satisfied sigh) I'm honestly kind of glad that I left home. I bet that in his younger days my old man would gaze up at the star's just like what were doing right now. "

" Jake? Your dad did go on a journey when he was your age to, so it doesn't make sense. Why he don't want you to have that same experience to live out your life and know that you did something to be proud of? "

The green haired teen shrugged his shoulders at his friends question. " I don't know. Maybe because of stress or something I'm not so sure, he's been like this for a while now. "

" I'm not trying to be on no ones side here, but from what I heard you ran away from Kalos to go on a journey, when instead your dad wants you to intend school, why did you it? "

" We made that agreement a long time ago and that I would have a choice. He said that he'd keep his word, in the end, he lied to me, again. It's not the first time either, he's lied to me before, plenty. I'm through with being told lies, so that's one of the few reasons I'm here. Plus just what's wrong with wanting to do something that you've wanted to do your whole life? You only got one life. "

Korrina was silent on what Jake said and all she could do was just place her right hand onto his shoulder.

" I don't know how to answer the first part but to that last part, there's nothing wrong at all. "

Jake chuckled at what she said and finished off his sandwich and then sat up and yawned while stretching his arms.

" You know what, while were at it, why don't take a photo of all of us together? " the green haired teen inquired as he brought out his camera with Larvitar, Lucario, Hawlucha and Glowva coming together before he took the shot.

" I think I blinked " Korrina said making Jake laugh before he tucked into his sleeping back

" Well, I'm going to bed, night Korrina, don't stay up to late. We got to get up early tomorrow. "

" Night dad " the blonde replied starcastically as both Larvitar and Glowva cuddled up right next to him and soon drifted off to sleep making Korrina smile and noticed Lucario had already dozed off and sighed in defeat before putting out the fire.

* * *

Jake then woke up and gave off a loud yawn stretching his arms and then without question somesort of fruit was hurled right at his face followed by loud laughing being heard up above.

" Hambo! Ham! Ham! Hambo! "

After wiping the fruit in question off of his face he immediately spotted the culprit. It was a wild Hambo laughing it's ass off at its antics. But what was strange is that it appeared to be wearing a pair of sunglasses.

" Hey! The heck was that for?! " Jake said shouting at the ape pokemon who pulled its left eye lid down and stuck its tongue out before it threw another fruit with Jake dodging it but instead it hit Korrina's tent waking her up.

" What the heck's going on?! " the blonde yelled out like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed waking up Lucario as well who then knocked an incoming projectile from the wild Hambo but sadly it wasn't the same case for Larvitar.

" A bad wake up call that's what! " Jake replied in anger before the wild Hambo smacked its back cheeks in a mocking manner getting Jake ticked off greatly.

" That's how you want to play it?! " the green haired teen snapped making shark teeth appear.

" Then I'll gladly oblige! " " Larvitar! " the rock skin pokemon yelled out in agreement and very angered just like his trainer by the ape pokemons antics before the two quickly gave chase with Glowva using String Shot to attach himself to Jake making Korrina sigh.

" Why do I have a feeling it's gonna be like this a lot? " the blonde asked with Lucario saying in his mind.

( Most likely a lot. )

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the forest Jake along with Larvitar and Glowva (who was now in it's pokeball) continued chase against the wild Hambo that gave them a bad morning wake up call.

" Get back here! " Jake cried out with Hambo sticking its tongue out before it accidently dropped it's sunglasses much to its displeasure with Jake catching them confusing the green haired teen greatly.

" What the? Where did these come from? " Jake asked himself.

" Hambo! " then all of the sudden the ape pokemon got angry and began to throw a tantrum making Jake smirk.

" These are yours aren't they? " the green haired teen snickered, sneering at the fighting dark type who continued to throw its tantrum.

" Okay, look, first off, you threw that fruit at me in the first place and now your angry that I got this, so you gonna come down here and talk? I ain't gonna hurt you. "

The wild Hambo narrowed its eyes toward before it grunted in frustration and landed right in front of him.

" Okay, your down, now you wanna talk? " the ape pokemon nodded before Jake gave the small gorilla back its shades.

" You know, seeing those shades on ya does add in a little character, you know that? " the small gorilla then smiled before doing a little dance for some reason causing Jake to laugh.

" But your not from around here are you? " the ape pokemon nodded

" So, did you use to belong to a trainer? "

" Hambo " the small gorilla replied before showing it's right elbow that had a scar going across it giving Jake the general idea of why the ape pokemon did what he did.

" I get it. You had a bad trainer who mistreated you and you want to pick on humans so that they can feel a little bit of your suffering and anger right? "

" Hambo... " the ape pokemon looked down in shame with Jake now petting it gently.

" No hard feelings, I get it now. You used to love humans, and now your like this all because of how sad you are. So how about we try this again? I'm Jake, would like me to be your friend? " the green haired teen said now smiling with his right hand extending his hand outwards to the ape pokemon who was hesitant for a moment before he accepted.

" What is the meaning of this?! " a loud and yet annoying voice screamed out spooking Jake and the two pokemon around him before looking at the person who made the scream.

The person was a guy, most likely in his late 20's. He wore a whole white body suit that resembled like armor covering him from head to toe. But what made him stick out what the long yellow scarf that he wore around his neck.

" Holy crap, you scared us. Can I help you? " the green haired teen inquired with the yellow scarfed grunt now replying

" Yeah, this is private property kid, your not supposed to be here. "

This confused Jake " Private property? I haven't seen any signs of anyone living here. Besides I heard of no one living around here, aside from the pokemon.

After hearing his excuse the yellow scarfed grunt lowered his head down.

" My cover's been exposed. Look kid, no hard feeling or anything, but your gonna have to come back with me " the grunt said before he brought out two pokeballs showing he meant business and who ever this guy was Jake had a bad feeling all of the sudden.

" Sorry, not happening, and besides I don't even know who you are " Jake replied as he got ready with the grunt scoffing at his words.

" I warned ya. Grimer let's go! " the grunt then threw one of the pokeballs out releasing a Grimer that was dark green in color with yellow lower lip and blue tongue with two small teeth above.

" An Alolan Grimer? Cool. Alright Larvitar get in there! "

" Tar! " the rock skin pokemon replied before jumping off of his shoulder and faced the sludge pokemon.

( I can already tell, he ain't gonna take no for an answer, so I better be careful and fight smart ) Jake said to himself as the battle had now begun.

" Use Sludge Bomb! "

" Grimer! " the green poison dark type cried out and then spat out a large ball of poison at Larvitar.

" Dodge it Larvitar and use Screech! " the small rock type obeyed its trainers command and slid to the right dodging the incoming move before it emitted a high pitched screeching noise that made the green dark type try to block out the sound before he called out his next move.

" Alright, Rock Tomb go! "

" Larvitar! " multiple rocks materialized around the rock skin pokemon before they were launched at Grimer who recoiled in pain making the grunt clench his teeth.

" Use Poison Gas! "

" Grimer! " the sludge pokemon then emitted a large amount of poisonous gas right towards Larvitar.

" No so fast! Jump into the air use Rock Tomb on the ground! " the rock skin pokemon nodded at his trainers idea before it jumped into the air and made more rocks materialize and shot right at the ground creating small craters and force of the impacts pushed the gas away much to the grunts surprise.

( What the?! No way! Who the heck is this kid?! " Grimer use Acid Spray! "

" Larvitar Stone Edge! " both trainers called out to their pokemon giving them a command with the Alolan sludge pokemon spewing out a form of liquid at the rock skin pokemon who punched into the ground with its right fist and made multiple sharp rocks shoot out of the ground before it the sludge pokemon sending it right in the air before it crashed back down.

" Grim... " as the dust cleared up the sludge pokemon's eyes were now swirls showing that it was defeated making Hmabo amazed by the rock skin pokemon's display of power. As for the yellow scarfed grunt growl in anger before returning his pokemon back into it's ball.

" You might have won that round, but one way or another your going down! Pinsir, strike now! " the yellow scarfed grunt then his second and last pokemon that appeared through a white light revealing it to be a very familar brown stage beetle.

( So he has a Pinsir, lucky for me he don't have a key stone, but I better be careful ) Jake said taking notes to himself before the yellow scarf grunt made a move.

" Start things off with Focus Energy! " the stagbettle then emitted a blue aura.

" Larvitar Stone Edge! "

" Now use Hyper Beam! " obeying there trainers commands Larvitar punched the ground making large blue spiked rocks burst out of the ground right towards Pinsir who then fired a purple blackish energy blast from its mouth that broke through the attack hitting Larvitar square on.

" Larvitar you okay? "

" Tar! " the rock skin pokemon replied as Jake then made a command yellow scarfed grunt made a command

" Use X Scissor! " the stag beetle pokemon then charged at Larvitar with its blades extended outwards with the rock skin pokemon taking the hit head on.

" Payback let's go! " after getting hit by Pinsir the small rock type emitted a dark aura before multiple tendrils lashed out at the stag beetle knocking it back before getting up.

" Now use Double Hit! "

" Dodge it Larvitar then jump! "

Pinsir then charged at Larvitar with its two pincers glowing and began to try and rapidly hit the rock skin pokemon that kept on dodging before jumping into the air.

" Hyper Beam! "

" Use Rock Tomb to defend yourself! " all of the sudden multiple large boulders materialized getting infront of the small rock type before his bug type opponent once again fired its powerful purpleish beam.

Surprisingly enough the move didn't go through and just like that the rocks were hurled right at the stag beetle burying it underneath it.

After a few more seconds of waiting Pinsir emerged out of the rocks making the yellow scarfed grunt grin before he gasped in shock to see that it had fainted.

" What's going on here?! " a loud voice yelled out getting their attention turning to the right, to see and face the same large male from before.

He then turned to the yellow scarfed grunt " Plasmus, so this is where you were. "

" No, no Captain Reptack our cover's been blown! " the yellow scarfed grunt now revealed to be called Plasmus said now pointing to Jake getting his attention.

" I see, and he also neared you didn't he?

" Go! " the large man then threw his two pokeball's into the air releasing his Heracross and Spikan.

" What the heck's that pokemon supposed to be? " Jake asked himself as he then aimed his pokedex at the grass fighting type.

" _Spikan, the spike pokemon and the evolved form of Spiko. This pokemon is well known for its raw power and it's tail like mace used to fight against strong opponents._ "

( A grass and fighting type, this is bad. Larvitar's a rock type and with Heracross being a bug fighting type, the chances of us winning are very slim. All I can do now is just hope Korrina arrives on time. )

" Alright Larvitar, can you still go? "

The rock skin pokemon turned to its trainer and nodded " Tar! " after his partner replied back Jake brought out Glowva's pokeball.

" I know this is a bit sudden, but I'm gonna need your help on this one! " Jake said before Glowva came out tilting it's head in confusion before he spotted both Spikan and Heracross.

" Glowva, we need your help, can we count on you? " Jake asked with the glow worm pokemon soon nodding its head before it stood up ready to battle with Jake now turning to Hambo.

" Also go find my friend Korrina, she's the blonde from earlier, bring her over here quick " the ape pokemon nodded before it leap up into the tree's and began to search.

" Alright, let's see what your made off " " once that was said Reptack made his call.

" Heracross, Horn Attack on Glowva! and Spikan use Roll Out on Larvitar! "

Obeying their trainsers command Heracross's wing came out and darted towards the brown glowworm with its horn glowing silver before Spikan rolled into a ball and began speeding towards Larvitar.

" Larvitar, Screech! And Glowva use String Shot on Heracross's horn! "

" Tar! " the rock skin pokemon then emitted a high pitch shriek that actually put a hold onto Spikan's roll while Glova shot out glowing silk from its beak that wrapped around the singlehorn pokemons horn.

" Spikan use Focus Blast! "

" Not so fast! Glwova slam Heracross into Spikan! " the glow worm pokemon cooed before it swung its head to the right making the single horn pokemon hit it's comrade before it could use the move.

" Larvitar, Rock Tomb and Glowva, use Struggle Bug! "

Then multiple rocks materialized around Larvitar before they were sent right towards both of its opponents while Glova fired a green orb.

" Heracross Protect! " the single horn pokemon then spreaded its arms out forward making an energy shield come fourth blocking both of their attacks with Spikan jumping into the air.

" Focus Blast! " Reptack called out at the spike pokemon then created a large orange blast and fired it right towards Larvitar who quickly dodged it.

" Glowva use Flash! " the glow worm cooed as it then emitted a bright powerful light stopping Heracross in it's tracks.

" Now Rock Tomb on Heracross! "

" Larvitar! " once again the rock skin pokemon made multiple boulders materailze before they were thrown at Heracross that had now received a hit.

" Spikan use Vine Snare! "

" Vine Snare? " Jake asked himself before the spike pokemon raised its arms into the air making multiple thorn vines shoot out of the ground hitting both Larvitar and Glowva much to Jake's surprise and nodded to himself.

( That's a dangerous move, it's like Heatwave and Gust, capable of hitting two pokemon at once, perfect for double battles. )

" So you going to give up yet? " Reptack inquired

" That's a big fat no! " Jake replied along with his pokemon making the large male chuckle in amusement as the battle then continued on.

* * *

As of the moment Hambo was now right near the location of where there camp was at and as the ape pokemon quickened it's pace the things that Jake had said to him earlier was still fresh in his mind.

[ No hard feelings, I get it. You used to love humans, and now your like this because of how sad you are. ]

All of the sudden the ape Pokémon stopped on a branch before it quickly wiped away its tears.

[ So let's try this again, I'm Jake. Would you like for me to your friend? ]

Then once the tears were gone Hambo continued to get closer to where he was before to get Korrina.

* * *

" Larvitar use Pay Back! " after the rock skin pokemon regained its balance a dark aura coated the small rock type before multiple black tendrils lashed out towards the spike pokemon dealing even more damage as he continued to follow it up.

" Now Larvitar Rock Tomb and Glowva use Struggle Bug on Spikan! " Once the command was given multiple rocks materialzed around Larvitar before they were all hurled right at the grass fighting type while Glowva fired a green orb.

" Heracross Protect! "

" No you don't! Stop it in it's tracks Glowva, String Shot! " just as the single horn pokemon was gonna head towards it's comrade to shield it the small brown glow worm sprayed out a large amount of silk that wrapped around the bug fighting type holding it in its tracks while Spikan was hit by both attacks and was still up and ready for more.

" Now Struggle Bug! " the Glow worm pokemon then fired a small green orb at the single horn pokemon before it made contact.

Reptack growl in anger " Your really starting to annoy me, Heracross reel it to you and use Rock Smash! " the single horn pokemon then broke out and grabbed the silk pulling Glowva right towards it with its right arm glowing orange.

" Quick use Flash! "

" Keep it coming and switch to Horn Attack! " heading both of their trainers calls Glowva gave off a blinding bright light but Heracross let go of the string and hit the small bug type with it's horn sending it flying towards a tree.

" Glowva no! " Jake cried out and attempted to catch his pokemon but all of the sudden something jumped down from the tree's and landed back down holding the small glow worm. As for who it was, the same wild Hambo from before.

" Hambo "

" Haha! Great timing! Thanks a lot! " Jake exclaimed giving the ape pokemon a thumbs up for a job well done making the small gorilla chuckle while Glowva made a cooing noise witch appeared to be a thank you.

Then the ape Pokémon jumped down and layed Glowva agaisnt the tree before standing along side with Larvitar.

" Hambo? You want to battle with us? "

" Ham! " the ape Pokémon replied now beating its chest like a gorilla making Reptack chuckle in amusement.

" Your really full of surprises aren't you? Well to bad for you! Heracross, Mega Horn on Hambo and Spikan use Vine Snare! "

The bug fighting type then charged at Hambo full speed with its horn glowing while Spikan once again punched into the ground making multiple thorn vines lash out of the ground.

As for Hambo, the ape pokemon clenched it's right fist making a cracking noise heard before it then jumped into the air and delivered Heracross a powerful chop before it then threw the bug fighting type around in a circle and then threw it right at the incoming thorn vines.

( Whoa! Those moves were...Brick Break, and Brutal Swing.. " That's awesome! " Jake exclaimed as Reptacks pokemon then got back up.

" Alright no more Holding back! Heracross use Mega Horn and Spikan use Tail Smash! "

Hearing their trainers command Heracross charged full power with its horn glowing while Spikan jumped into the air with it's mace like tail now coated in green energy growing in two seizes before all of the sudden Hambo began to beat its chest beginning to make a loud powerful noise while roaring away.

" Ham! Ham! Ham! Hambo! " as the small ape pokemon continued to do so both of the opposing pokemon were sent back flying much to Jake's confusion.

" What the heck was that? " as soon as the green haired teen asked that question his pokedex gave his awnser.

" _**Threatening Roar, Hambo's signature move, it lowers the opponents Speed and in return raises it's Defense, Special Defense and Attack Stat.**_ _"_

" Okay, let's wrap this up guys! "

" Not if I can help it! " Reptack retorted.

" Spikan Focus Blast! " the spike pokemon then charged power between its palms and fired a orange orb right at the two pokemon with Hambo jumping in the air and knocking it away with Brick Break.

" Larvitar, Stone Edge! " then with a battle cry the small rock type punched into the ground again causing multiple blue spiked rocks to shoot out from the ground towards the grass fighting type with what appears to be more rocks sprouting out more then usual.

" Quick Heracross Protect! "

The single horn pokemon then flew out to it's comrade to create a shield but to do to the more usage of the move it failed resulting in an explosion upon contact and kicking up dust.

Then once the dust cleared up both of Reptack's pokemon were down for the count shocking the large man greatly.

" No way... this kid... defeated me? "

" (scoff) No matter, Heracross and Spikan return! " after that both pokemon were sent back into their pokeballs with the large male then laughing before something large burst out of the ground grabbing both Larvitar and Hambo.

As for what it was, the pokemon resembled a large scorpion covered in dark and light purple plate like armor.

" Drap! "

" What the? Where'd that Drapion come from?! " Jake asked in surprise with Reptack now laughing.

" You didn't really think that I had a back up plan? I set Drapion into position in case I lost before I got over here. So now you either give yourself up, or they get it... "

" Leave them! " Jake said as he then got onto his knees with his hands behind his head amusing Reptack and Plasmus greatly as the yellow scarfed grunt proceeded over to him.

" Lucario, Aura Sphere! " all of the sudden a small blue orb came out of nowhere and hit the fangogre pokemon dead on making it loosen it's grip on the two pokemon before a familar aura Pokémon appeared alongside with its trainer who turned out to be none other then Korrina much to Jake relief.

" Now use Power Up Punch! " after the command was given the human like dog punched the large scorpion away with its right fist glowing orange.

" What the? The Shalour city gym leader in Morin? Why is she here?! " Plasmus said speaking surprised with Reptack ignoring what his subordinate said and then focused his attention to Korrina.

" So what if your a gym leader? Makes no difference to me, Drapion use Dig! " the ogre scorpe pokemon then burrowed underground with Lucario then calming itself down while the blonde got a neat idea.

" Okay Lucario use Power Up Punch on the ground! " obeying its trainers command the aura pokemon then punched into the ground creating a powerful tremor that caused the poison dark type to burst out of the ground.

" Now use Aura Sphere! "

" Intercept with Sludge Bomb! " after that both pokemon fired off their projectile moves that collided creating a bit of smoke before a move was called out.

" Use Fire Fang! " " Drapion! " the orge scorpe pokemon then charged at the aura pokemon creating a set of fangs made out of fire.

" Dodge it Lucario and use Bone Rush! " Lucario then dodged the incoming attack left and right before it brought out two bones made out of energy and began to beat the crap out of Drapion before it sent it flying back to Reptack who pushed it back and growled in frustration that his last pokemon was defeated.

" This isn't the last you've seen of us, remember that! " the large male screamed out before he and Plasmus threw smoke bombs onto the ground and made their escape.

Once the smoke cleared Korrina rushed over to Jake who was now exasuted and now examining his Pokémon along with Hambo.

" Jake are you okay? "

" Yes, thank you. That last battle we had took it out of us pretty hard. Larvitars is more exsaushted then I am though, same with Glowva. "

The glow worm cooed sadly with its head looking down.

" Its okay Glowva, you were awsome out there, and we would have lost if you hadn't been able to fight with everything you had until Hambo arrived with Korrina, so I'm proud to call you my first catch. "

The small brown glow worm then cooed happily very loudly about three times before something happened. Glowva raised its head into the air and began to spray string shot into the air meaning only one sign.

" Whoa, check it out, Glowva's evolving " Jake noted while Larvitar watched in awe as his new friend evolved.

Then after about ten seconds Glowva's next form was complete. In its place appeared to be a black poligram shaped cocoon with six white spots on the front and two blue eyes ontop.

After overcoming his excitement Jake brought out his pokadex.

 _" **Chrysoon. The Chryalasis. Glowva's next stage, this Pokémon has a powerful shell and emits bright lights to scare away predators.** "_

" Haha? Well how about that? " Jake asked as he raised his new evolved pokemon into the air.

" Your just full of surprises aren't ya? " the green haired teen asked with Chrysoon replying back by its six white spots blinking three times.

Time skip.

Right about now it shows Jake and Korrina now packing their things witch began after treating both Larvitar and Chrysoon all except for Hambo who didn't come back with them.

" You know, I'm lucky to have you for a Korrina, did I ever say that? " hearing this made the blonde chuckle.

" Nope, first time and I'm glad that your okay. After Hambo came back to the camp looking like he was worried I knew something was up. But at first I didn't beleive him. But after he convinced me he changed my mind. "

" Yeah, its a shame he ain't here, I didn't get a chance to thank him yet. How you feeling Larvitar? "

" Tar " the rock skin pokemon replied giving him the a-okay sign making him laugh a little before all of their stuff was packed up.

" Well, we better get moving, if we're lucky enough we can make to the port by tommorow " Jake said as he slumped his doufel bag over his shoulder with Korrina following suit with her backpack.

"

" Hambo! Ham! " they both turned around to see the same wild Hambo from earlier and seeing this sight made Jake smile.

" So what do you say Hambo? You wanna come with us? "

" Hambo " the ape Pokémon nodded before removing its shades to show off its happy look before jumping into the air and jumped into the air and landed on Jake's right shoulder and hugged his head making the green haired teen chuckle.

" I'll take that as a yes " Jake said before bringing out an empty pokeball and lightly tapped the ape Pokémon absorbing it into the spehere before it was absorbed showing that Jake had now made a brand new capture.

" Wow, in two days you made some new friends " Korrina commented with Jake nodding as they looked towards the path ahead of them.

" This is only the beggining. Because I plan on meeting a lot more " after that was said they continued onward.

 **To be continued**

 **Previews for next chapters**

 **Chapter 4. Arriving at the Port.**

 **Chapter 5. The second Island Pluton First Destination: Lapis City**

 **Chapter 6. Gym Battle Performance!**

 **( Also I have changed the chapter names as you can all clearly see. "**

 **Oc pokemon introduced**

 **Spikan the Spike pokemon evolved form of Spiko. It stands on two feet and has a menacing looking with two ram like horns with other smaller ones on its elbows and knees. It has green a mane with fur covered in yellow markings including a large mace-like tail.**

 **Glowva the Glow Worm pokemon. It resembles that of a little brown larva with blue eyes, a pair of tusks next to a small beak including two small tusks that are mere inches away from its beak.**

 **Chrysoon The Cryalasis pokemon. The next stage of Glowva's evolution. It assumes the form of a cocoon with multiple white spots that give off bright flashes of light that are used to scare away predators.**

 **Oc moves**

 **Vine Snare, type grass. Special attack. The user summons a horde of thorn vines and lashes them out at the opponent.**

 **Threatening Roar, type dark. The user pounds on his chest and roars. In return lowers opponents speed and special defense while it raises the users Attack, defense and special defense.**

 **Jake's team**

 **Larvitar.**

 **Moves**

 **Stone Edge, Rock Tomb, Screech & Payback.**

* * *

 **Newly captured pokemon**

 **Glowvworm-Chrysoon.**

 **Moves**

 **Flash & Struggle Bug, String Shot replaced with Reflect.**

 **Hambo.**

 **Brutal Swing, Brick Break, Leer & Bite**

 **Korrina's team**

 **Lucario.**

 **Moves**

 **Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Metal Sound & Power Up Punch**

 **Hawlucha.**

 **Moves**

 **Aerial Ace, Double Team, Flying Press & Power Up Punch. **

**Alright. Hope you all liked this chapter.**

 **And now since I got back I've added in some of the information that I accidently left out before I went out. So apologies on my behalf.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!  
** **Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Port

**Hi everyone! This is your main host the G King now brining you all a brand new chapter of Adventures in Morin. So far this story's reception has increased by very little and by reception I'm talking about how many people are reading it.**

 **While I'm at this is where our character's will meet, which means that the traveling group will finally be formed, and I have high hopes that you'll all like it.**

 **Okay that's enough let the journey continue on and let's find out just what will happen next.**

 **( I don't own pokemon nor any of the character's that exist just only my oc's and all of my creations. )**

 **Chapter 4**

Currently right about now, both Jake and Korrina were hiking up a large hill trying to push their way up to the top with their respective partner's Larvitar and Lucario close nearby.

" Tar... " Larvitar groaned showing that he was tired but kept on walking.

" Don't worry buddy, we'll be there soon. The top of the hill is just up ahead " Jake said reassuring his partner and tried to give him a bit of encouragement with Korrina giving off a satisfied sigh drinking some water.

" You want some? " the blonde asked holding out the canteen.

" Yes please, " Jake replied and took a quick sip and made a satisfied sigh as well before he picked up his partner and handed to him taking a drink who then passed it to Lucario with the aura pokemon happily taking it and then passed back to his trainer.

" Jake? Who were those guy's back there? " Korrina asked in curiosity ever since the incident happened yesterday so it was still fresh in her mind.

" I don't know. But if I had to guess there defiantly the bad guys of Morin. "

" Like Team Flare... " Korrina commented remembering the days when they were still around in Kalos.

" Not to mention the other teams such as Team Plasma in Unova, Galatic in Sinnoh. Both Magma and Aqua in Hoen including Team Rocket at both Kanto and Johto, not to mention the report's of Team Skull at Alola. Sheesh, ever where people go there's always a group around here somewhere. Heck, it's been around a whole year ever since the incident with Team Flare, so what ever they have in mind, it's gonna be bad. "

" I still remember those days, just never expected that the world was nearly gonna destroyed. "

Jake nodded at what his friend said since his father had to fight off team flare in the past to use them in some sort of ransom attempt, but despite that it also gave the green teen a valuable lesson. Where there's evil, there will always be an opposing force to face off against it in some form, according to him at least.

" But while I'm at it Korrina, we need to be careful from now on. They know who we look like and I have no doubt in my mind that we'll bump into them again sooner or later."

" Yeah your right, hey Jake look were almost at the top! " Korrina pointed out and pretty soon the duo had now made it to the very top of the hill. Once they did the two of them along with their partner's were absolutely marveled at nice looking town that was right along side the ocean. From the distance they also saw boat's which meant there were most likely some sailor's in the area along with some other trainers including a large dome shaped building that was right next to an old looking light house.

" So that's the port? It looks real nice " Korrina commented.

" Hmm, but let's head to the pokemon center and find out more info on the boat that will take us to Pluton, so that way we can head to Lapis city. "

" Hey, Jake hold on a minute.. " the green haired teen paused and looked back to his blonde friend.

" Yeah? " Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Let's have a race, first one that makes it down to the bottom has to buy lunch, "

" Hmm, I don't know,

" Oh, come on, it ain't gonna hurt_ "

" Get set go! " after that Jake seized the head start and began to run with Korrina right behind him screaming out

" Oh your dead! " and began to catch up while imitating a radio host for a race.

" Jake Blackwood, has the head start of this race with Korrina right behind him...but what's this?! Korrina is beginning to pass Blackwood! " after that the blonde began to slowly run past the green haired teen before she stopped by using a nearby tree.

" Korrina wins by a mile and the crowd goes wild! (imitating crowd) " as she did so Jake came up right behind and trying to catch his breath and soon began to laugh.

" hahaha, that was great and yeah, yeah, I'll buy lunch " the green haired teen said now catching his breath before Korrina spoke up.

" Wait a minute...where's Lucario? " Korrina asked looking around for her partner and it was then that both Jake and Larvitar noticed that the aura pokemon wasn't around.

" He was just here a second ago, did you see him go anywhere Larvitar? "

" Larvi " the rock kin pokemon shook its head meaning no.

" Lucario! Lucario where are you?! " Korrina called out and the two of them began to search for him.

" Lucario! "

" Larvitar! " both Jake and Larvitar were calling out the aura pokemon's name and keeping an eye out for him but so far there has been no luck, until Larvitar spoke up.

" Tar! Larvitar! " the rock pokemon said now pointing straight ahead with Jake looking in the direction the aura pokemon now seen walking towards the two of them and it appeared that the steel fighting type was carrying something.

" Alright, here he is " Jake said now walking up to him and then noticed what Lucario was carrying with his eyes widening in shock.

" Oh no, Korrina over here quick! " Jake called out with his friend now catching up.

" There you are Lucario I was wonder- " the blonde then stopped in her tracks now seeing what Jake was seeing. In Lucario's arm's was a Rockruff, only difference was that it's fur was light blue and appeared to have a rope tied around it's mouth with clear signs showing it hasn't been able to eat in a while.

" Who did this?! " Korrina asked in disbelief as Jake then checked the puppy pokemon pulse.

" This isn't good, It's burning up with a fever, we need get this Rockruff over to the pokemon center pronto " Jake said with Korrina nodding and just like that they quickly ran as fast as they could like a bat out of hell.

But unexpectedly someone was watching them from a distance giving off a growl in anger.

* * *

The small group had now entered the pokemon center with Jake calling out.

" Nurse Joy! We need help over here! " hearing him calling her out she quickly rushed over to group with Lucario holding onto little rock type and examined it.

" You got here just in time. Come in Kirlia we have a patient to look after! "

" Kirlia! " after that both the pink haired nurse and her assistant quickly rolled puppy pokemon to the emergency room to receive treatment leaving both Jake and Korrina with their partners to wait it out.

Half an hour later.

Nurse Joy had just exited out of the emergency room and seeing her come out made both Jake and Korrina rush over towards her.

" Nurse Joy, how's Rockruff? " Jake inquired

" Like I said from earlier, you got here just in time. If anymore time had passed then that little Rockruff wouldn't have made it. What happened exactly? " Jake then began to explain.

" You see were travelers, that just got here in Morin about two days ago, and we were heading to the ferry so we could get to Pluton. But once we got near the port my friend's Lucario was missing. "

" He's right... " Korrina spoke up. "...when we found Lucario he was carrying that Rockruff and that's how it happened. "

" Also from the looks of it, the poor little guy hasn't eaten in days from the looks of it. We also noticed that it had a rope wrapped around its mouth. "

" Are you serious? " the nurse asked in disbelief.

" No, I untied that thing and along the way here, we gave it some water. But were just as confused as you are, was it a bad trainer? Or someone else? We don't know. "

Once Jake had added in the final details the pink haired female nodded in understanding before speaking up.

" Well, it's gonna be a while until that little Rockruff has recovered, and also the ferry will be back by tomorrow. So till then you both will need to wait it out. "

 **Later on that day.**

" I hope that Rockruff will be okay " Korrina said as she, Lucario along with Jake and Larvitar were having lunch.

" Same here. But I just don't get one thing, who would do such a thing to pokemon? It makes me sick that people don't give a crap about their pokemon at all. "

She chuckled at his comment mainly because he was very honest about his opinions.

" I feel the same way about that to. But there's a reason for that. A lot of trainers want strong pokemon and they just expect them to be strong, when the truth is that it takes time. "

" Hmm, can't argue with that " Jake said taking a drink of lemonade and continued. " Plus did you notice that Rockruff was a shiny? "

" It is? " Korrina said blinking in surprise as Jake then nodded and brought out his pokadex and showed a picture of a normal brown Rockruff.

" To answer what you said yes, normal Rockruff have this color, but if it's a shiny they have blue fur. So that now brings the question. Who did that to the little Rockruff and why? " Jake asked leaving them both drowning in their thoughts with someone watching them from a distance.

* * *

It now shows them wandering through the streets of the port that was filled with at least over 15 large stands filled with various merchandise from various regions including berry's, stone's etc, basically a big tourist attraction.

" Man this place has everything, " Jake commented munching down on a snack with Larvitar chewing on his own with Korrina and Lucario nearby.

" That's for sure " the blonde said in agreement along with Lucario who nodded.

" So? What do you want to do Korrina? I mean we could go look around this place and see what it has to offer right? " the green haired teen inquired making the blonde girl hum to herself as she began to think and then snapped her fingers.

" Now that you mention it, we could use some new clothes " Korrina said pointining to a clothes shop with Jake sweat dropping.

( Why do I have feeling this is gonna be one of those moments? )

Inside the store Korrina was now wearing a yellow shirt that had white rings on the shoulders including red shorts that had white flames on the leggings.

" Well? What do you think about this Jake? " the blonde inquired showing it off.

" Hmm, to flashy " Jake said with both Larvitar and Lucario nodding in agreement making her pout and went back inside.

" What about this? " she was now wearing a green shirt covered in black dots and white pants that had black stripes.

" Nope " again Lucario and Larvitar nodded in agreement making her pout and went back behind the curtain.

" That one didn't look good did it? "

" Larvitar "

" Kar " both the rock skin and aura pokemon replied meaning no while Jake was pondering on his thoughts.

( Then again, this was most likely the reason why I don't go shopping, mainly because she's interested in trying on different clothing, not that I blame her. But...yeah, ) the green teen said to himself sweat dropping before the curtain moved again.

" Alright, how bout this one? " Korrina asked now wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with white stripes on the front, with white wrist bands and a pair of black shorts.

" That works a lot more better " Jake exclaimed a little surprised with the two pokemon giving her a thumbs up.

" Awsome " then all of the sudden an evil glint was seen in her eyes making Jake nervous.

" Why are you giving me that look for? "

:(...

" That was fun! I haven't shopped for clothes in a while " Korrina exclaimed as Jake was holding onto at least two bags full of clothes one for Korrina while the other was for him.

( Yeah, especially when a guy has to lose a leg ) Jake said to himself starcasticaly before he then a certain stand appeared to be stone emporium.

Just like that he headed over to the stand and put his bags down and began to examine the various stones that were there. Some of the stones included fire stones, water stones, thunder stones, moon stones, leaf stones, dawn stones, sun stones, dusk stones, then finally shiny and ice stones.

" Like what you see here? " the salesclerk asked revealing to be an old man wearing a yellow robe and had a Alakazam mediating right next to him.

" Yes, I actually do. You got a very nice collection here sir "

" Your words are kind. Have you made a decision? " the old man inquired as Jake nodded picking the ones that caught his attention the most.

" Yes, I'm actually interested in purchasing one Dusk and Leaf stone. "

" Hmm, nice pick, that'll be 750 and since you bought two you can get one free so go ahead pick away " the old man said motioning to the stones in his collection making Jake browse about.

( Man, so choices... but then again...yeah I'll go with this one ) Jake then made up his mind.

" I'll take the ice stone " the teen said and then the old man packed them in a small metal case before giving it to Jake.

" Have a nice day " the old man said waving him off with Jake thanking him before he caught up with Korrina.

" What'd you buy? " the blonde asked.

" Eh, just bought three stones " Jake casually replied before noticed a banner that read "Harold's Battle Arena, a place where trainers can sharpen their skills!"

" Hey Korrina check this out! " the green haired teen said pointing out to the poster.

" What's this? A battle arena? Do you want to enter it? " the blonde asked with Jake eagerly nodding like a five year old and just like a mother she sighed in defeat.

" Alright. "

* * *

It now shows what appears to be a large dome like building made of what appears to be rusted scrap metal with the crowd going wild as they cheered on for all of the trainers entering the arena

" Okay, everyone pay attention! " a short man with a massive long brown beard and wore a black shirt getting everyone's attention.

" First off I'm your host Harold and now who's ready for some battles?! " the short man cried out making the crowd cheer louder, showing that they wanted to see some awesome pokemon battles.

" Alright, now here's how the battle arena works, all 14 trainers will be placed in random battles to face one another. Plus just to make things more interesting, each trainer is allowed to use only one pokemon! " the old man said before a screen appeared behind him and shuffled in multiple cards showing all of the trainers faces including Jake's.

" Okay, let's get this thing started and see who comes out on top! "

 **Later on...**

A the prelim rounds went by fast and Jake used Larvitar to take down a scientist using a Scyther and in the second round he used Hambo to wipe the floor with a Tauros and before long the final match was here.

Meanwhile Korrina had enjoyed every single match and cheered her best friend on like there was no tomorrow and seeing that she had a little time to wait she got herself a little something to munch and drink on.

" **The final match is about to begin so don't miss it now!** " Harold said over the speakers letting everyone know what was going on.

" Shoot! I better get going! " the blond said and instantly bolted right up too the stands and to her seat. But then all of the sudden just as she was gonna get to her spot Korrina bumped into someone.

As for who this individual was, it was another female teenager with long orange hair flowing down her shoulders and had crimson colored eyes that glistened like fire. As for what he was wearing it was a black t shirt with a Moltress with its wings spreaded out and bright orange shorts.

" Oh my gosh, I'm sorry " the orange haired female said before letting her through before sitting right next to Korrina.

" Um...I'm Lorri " the orange female said introducing herself.

" Korrina, nice to meet you " the blonde said before Jake entered the arena along with Carder.

" Alright Jake! " Korrina cheered getting Lorri's attention.

" Do you know him? " the orange haired female teenager said guessing right away that the trainer facing her older brother was her friend.

" Yeah, that's my best friend, what about you? " the blonde asked.

" The one who has black hair and facing your friend, that's my older brother Carder " Lorri said pointing out to the mop jet black haired teen who waved at her direction.

" But hey, either way here's to a good battle " Lorri said exchanging a fist bump as Harold did his thing and tapped the mic.

" Testing, testing, okay this things on. (clearing throat. ) And now here the usual rules for the final round! Each side has the use of 3 pokemon and the battle will be over if either trainers pokemon are unable to continue. Further more, both trainers are allowed to substitute pokemon at any time, agreed? "

" Agreed! " both trainers replied before Carder brought out a pokeball and released a pokemon, as for what it was a Budew. The only difference with this one was that instead of the two vines connecting to its head was a pink tulip with dark purple petals. It also had two light green leaves wrapping around its body. The bud pokemon's face was the color white with purple eyes giving it cute and gothic looking appearance.

" Huh? "

" Oh, Budew is one of my newest pokemon so I'm just giving her a close view of what battles are like

 **Jake & Chrysoon +2 vs Carder & Honedge +2**

" Let's begin. Honedge use Slash! "

Obeying it's trainers command the sword pokemon lunged forward with Jake quickly calling out to his pokemon for a move.

" Quick use Reflect! " then before the sword pokemon could make contact and swung it's sharp body the attack was blocked by a shield of energy making the ghost steel type stumble back.

" Now use Struggle Bug " Jake commanded with the cryalasis pokemon then firing a small green orb at Honedge making it stumble back a bit.

" Hmm...this ought to be interesting... " Jake whispered

" Now Honedge use Sword Dance! "

All of the sudden multiple swords rotated around Honedge before it gave off a bright orange energy showing it's attack power was increasing.

" Now let's try this again, only this time with Fury Cutter! "

" Nope, use Flash! " then just as the sword pokemon could make it's mark the Cryalasis pokemon emitted a bright blinding light making the sword pokemon tumble back again.

" Wrap it up with, Struggle Bug! " once again the bug type then fired another green orb and once it did the sword pokemon it fell to the ground digging into the dirt with it's sheath right beside it.

" Honedge is unable to battle! Chrysoon is the winner! "

" Your doing good Honedge, just take a good rest. "

" Here's my next pokemon, Pawniard! "

Carder then threw another pokeball into the air and released a white light and once he did

" Will you switch pokemon? " the old man inquired with Jake nodding.

" Chrysoon, nice Job return now! " Jake said as the bug type returned to its pokeball.

" Alright, up next is Hambo! " the green haired teen threw out his next pokeball and released the pokemon inside and caught it.

" Ham! Ham, Hambo! " the ape Pokémon cried out beatingg its chest like a gorilla amusing Carder.

" A Hambo eh? Interesting choice, But lets get this started! " and just like that the battle began.

" First, let's use Hone Claws, " all of the sudden the sharp sword pokemons small blades glowed silver with a orange aura coating the dark steel type showing its attack and accuracy were being increased.

" Okay then, Threatening Roar! " the ape pokemon then began to beat on its chest giving off a loud roar at Pawniard making a blue aura appear around it meaning it's speed and special defense was lowered with the ape pokemon now getting an orange aura showing it's attack, defense and special defense rose.

After that happened Carder chuckled because soon enough the dark steel type was once again coated in orange energy.

" What just happened? " Korrina inquired.

" That's Pawniard's ability, Defiant, it sharply raises the users attack stats each time its stats are lowered " Lorri explained. " So now I'm wondering how he's gonna fair against my older brother. "

" He'll be fine " Korrina spoke up showing she was confident in Jake's instincts of battling as the attention was returned to the field.

" Pawniard use Metal Claw ! "

" Pawn! " the sharp sword pokemon then charged at the ape pokemon with it's right arm coated in energy.

" Catch it! " obeying his trainers command the small gorilla then caught the incoming metal claw much to Carder's surprise.

" Now use Brutal Swing! "

" Haambo! " Once that was said the ape pokemon spun Pawniard around a few times before throwing it into the air.

" Okay, now jump and Brick Break! "

" Ham! " after that the ape pokemon jumped up into the air right towards the dark steel type with it's right arm glowing.

" Not so fast! Block with Metal Claw! " Carder quickly called out with the dark steel type once again coating its right arm with energy blocking the fighting type move.

" Now use Slash! " and just like that since Hambo wasn't able to block it the attack slammed him right on the ground.

" Great job Pawniard. Okay, now use Slash again! "

" Pawniard! " the sharp sword pokemon cried out as it dived straight down.

" Dodge it Hambo! "

" Ham! " the ape pokemon quickly moved out of the way and let the dark steel type crash into the ground creating a large amount of dust and once it cleared Carder gasped seeing that his pokemon was stuck in place.

" Pawniard get out of there! " the sharp sword pokemon then began to try and get its right arm out of the ground much to inconvincence .

" Alright Hambo use Brick Break! "

" Hambo! " the ape pokemon then charged seizing the moment.

" Iron Defense! " then just as the attack was gonna land Pawniard's body turned completely silver that repelled the ape pokemon's attack before it's right arm got out.

" Now Metal Claw! " the dark steel type cloaked its right arm again and just like that Jake then got an idea.

" Aha! Hambo catch it using Bite! " then just as the attack was gonna hit a set of jaws appeared in front of Hambo and just like that it down right onto the metal claw literally stopping it in place.

" Wow nice move! " Lorri commented from the stands with Korrina chuckling seeing the orange haired teens surprised look as the battle continued on.

" Now slam it into the ground! "

" Ham! " after that the ape pokemon used its jaws and slammed Pawniard onto the ground making a small crater.

" Now wrap this up with Brick Break! " the ape pokemon then didn't waste anytime as it then gave off a battle cry and quickly slammed it's right hand onto the dark steel type causing a lot of dust to kick up.

Then after a few seconds it cleared up showing the sharp sword pokemon was now down for the count.

" Pawniard is unable to battle! Hambo is the winner! " Harold declared with the crowd then cheering on witch showed that they were all enjoying the battle's taking place right in front of them.

" Alright Pawniard, you did good, rest up now " Carder said as he aimed a red beam at the sharp sword pokemon returning it to its pokeball before chuckling.

" Jake was it? "

" Yes "

" Your defiantly a lot of fun to have a battle with... " Jake then returned a smirk.

" Right back at ya, I'm having a lot of fun to. "

" That's good, because now, here's my last pokemon! " after that he threw the pokeball into the air and released a white light with the pokemon inside.

Once the light died down the pokemon was now shown resembling a large bat with wings folded down.. It had pair of ear's perked up with white fur sticking out. Dark purple colored fur covered most of it's body excluding it's face that was solid white matching its yellow eyes and two small fangs. There also appeared to be some sort of cowl behind it including a small red bushy tail.

" Garmar! " after the bat cried out it's name the pokemon spreaded out it's wings and took flight.

" Huh? " Jake then took out his pokadex and aimed it at Garmar.

" _**Garmar The Bat pokemon. it lives in dark caves and seclude themselves from other pokemon and only come out at night time to hunt for its prey.**_ " Jake put it away and gazed the smirking dark flying type.

" He sure looks tough... " Jake muttered to himself.

" Hambo? You still ready to go? " the teen said calling out to the ape pokemon that gave him a thumbs up " Hambo! "

" Well okay then " Jake said nodding to the dark fighting types reply.

" Alright, begin! " Harold called out.

" Use Threatening Roar! " Hambo once again began to beat on its chest giving off a roar while it was coated in orange energy while Garmar was covered in blue energy.

" Heh, alright, Now use Razor Wind! " after that the bat pokemon began to flap its wings before it created multiple blades of wind that darted right towards the ape pokemon that took the hit head on before roaring in determination.

" Okay Hambo use Brick Break! " obeying Jakes command the ape pokemon jumped into the air.

" Use Glare! "

" Garmar " Garmar's eyes then glowed brightly before two beams were shot hitting Hambo making the ape pokemon feel funny but continued the attack and landed a direct hit to the bat pokemon.

" Regain your composure Garmar and use Wing Attack! "

" Gar! " the bat pokemon then smacked Hambo around three times before it send Hambo right to the ground.

" Nice, now use Razor Wind! " the bat pokemon then flapped its wings creating multiple blades of air sending them right at Hambo's way.

" Okay dodge it! " Jake called out and then the ape pokemon darted to the right dodging the incoming attack.

" Wing Attack! "

" Gar! " the bat pokemon then swooped down onto the ground with its wings spreaded out zooming right over to the ape pokemon.

" Quick catch it! " the ape pokemon obeyed its trainers command but it couldn't do anything as electricity coursed around its body making Jake realize what had happened before it was sent into the air before coming back down.

" Hambo is unable to battle! Garmar is the winner! " Harold declared.

" What happened? How come Hambo didn't catch it? " Korrina asked with Lorri explaining.

" That's the effect of Glare it paralyzes the target. Carder makes good timing with that move so that way he can find openings. "

" How good is he? " Korrina inquired.

" He's...pretty good, what about Jake? "

Korrina smiled " He's only started his journey not to long ago. But he shows a lot of promise. So I'm defiantly rooting for him to see how he'll progress. "

" So What will your next pokemon be Jake? " Carder inquired curious to know how the teen would handle the bat pokemon.

" With my buddy! Larvitar go! " Jake called out with the rock skin pokemon now getting onto the area surprising his opponent.

" Larvitar's you partner I take it? "

" Yep. So watch out! "

" Larvitar! " both trainer and pokemon replied making Harold chuckle as he did his thing.

" Begin! "

" Larvitar, use Rock Tomb! " the rock skin pokemon then made multiple boulders materialize around him before they shot right towards the dark flying type.

" Watch out Garmar! " Carder yelled out with the bat pokemon now dodging the incoming attacks making Jake chuckle.

" Use Screech! "

" Vitar! " the rock type then emitted a high pitched shriek that hurt Garmar's as it struggled to stay up into the air.

" Alright, follow it up with Stone Edge! " the rock skin pokemon then punched into the ground making multiple rocks shoot out from under the ground hitting the bat pokemon and causing it to shriek in pain.

" Quick use Glare! " the bat pokemon quickly got air born again with its eyes glowing before they fired yellow beams.

" Use Rock Tomb and defend yourself! " just like before the rock skin pokemon made multiple boulders materialize around him before they went up front and blocked the move preventing Larvitar from getting paralyzed.

" Now switch to Razor Wind! " Carder said making an order as the bat pokemon flapped its wings again and created multiple blades of air that burst right through the rocks and hit Larvitar head on. But yet for some reason, the rock skin pokemon chuckled.

" Payback! " all of the sudden Larvitar was coated in a dark aura and then before long a bunch of tendrils shot right towards the bat pokemon and making it shriek in pain.

" Okay now use Stone Edge! "

" Larvitar! " the rock skin pokemon once again slammed its fist down making multiple rocks shoot out of the ground.

" Garmar get up in the air! " Carder cried out and within seconds it quickly took into the air.

" Aha... " Jake muttered to himself showing he got an idea.

" Larvitar use Payback on the rocks! " once again the small rock type coated itself in a dark aura and then shot out a bunch of tendrils lash out at the rocks causing multiple pieces to shoot right at Garmar making crash down onto the ground.

" Garmar! " Carder cried out as he saw his pokemon had swirled eyes.

" Garmar is ubable to battle! And the victor goes to Jake Blackwood! " Harold declared making the crowd cheer on for the winner and at the same time the green haired teen couldn't help but smile as he gave a peace sign to the audience and held his partner up in the air.

* * *

Later on that day ( Skipping ahead ) It's now the evening.

After Jake had won the battle arena he was awarded with a boat load of money that would really help with the journey but that was just about it. So in other words it was just one of those areas where you battle, and make money.

But on the other hand, Korrina became acquainted with Lorri who then met her older brother Carder who had then thanked Jake for the battle with traveling duo's doing what ever they were gonna do.

As for what Jake and Korrina were doing right now, they had just exited out of a restaurant in order to celebrate the green haired male teens victory.

" That was good, dinner " Jake said patting his stomach while holding Larvitar who was fast asleep while Korrina chucked lightly.

" What? "

" You keep eating like that, and all of that food will get ya~ " the blonde teased meaning that he could end up fat at any moment if he wasn't to careful.

" That's why I got you around me, to make sure I keep myself in shape, what are you even tripping about anyways? "

" Remember that one time at Halloween when you were six and you decided to dress up as a watermelon to win the hide and seek contest? "

" Oh that? Yeah, I couldn't fit in the thing, so I gained a little weight to fit and in the end totally worth it. "

" Yeah, and it took about two weeks to get the weight off of you" the blonde said amusingly making Jake twitch with a tick mark.

" Shut up. Anyways lets head to the pokemon center, get some sleep and check on Rockruff. "

" That's right! That little Rockruff! I hope its okay! " Korrina exclaimed now remembering the little puppy pokemon " You think its going to be okay by now? "

" Nurse Joy is there, so I'm sure it'll be fine. But I understand where your coming from. So lets go. "

* * *

Right about now it shows both Jake settling into one of the rooms that traveling trainers use to bunker down for the night.

He was wearing his Pj's and was currently staring at the ceiling as if it had answers for either his bordem, or his impatience. But it was most likely the empty company of his pokemon, after the tournament Jake took his companions to the pokemon center to be patched up. After dinner though the pink haired nurse decided to ask Jake for both Larvitar and Hambo to make extra sure they were treated. He was fine with that completely and for some reason though Crhysoon didn't need any attention, then again the bug type didn't really get any damage so that made sense.

As for Korrina, the blonde was really worried about Rockruff and right now she was most likely asking Nurse Joy about the puppy pokemons condition.

The door opened making Jake look to see who it was and it was just Korrina.

" How's Rockruff? " Jake asked as soon as she sat down curious to know the little rock types condition.

" Nurse Joy said that Rockruff's gonna make a full recovery! " the blonde replied all happy and gave her best friend a high five.

" That's awesome! I'm happy to hear to that! "

" Also I've thought about this all day, and I made up mind... " this suddenly perked the green haired teens intrist.

" About what exactly? "

" Well, decided that I'm gonna take of Rockruff " Korrina said speaking up much to Jake's surprise.

" Are you sure? "

She nodded " yeah, I figured that since it was Lucario who found him I'd figured as the trainer, I should take Rockruff under my wing. "

" Okay cool, good for you, " Jake said before patting her on the shoulder and then headed to the door.

" Where are you going? " the blonde inquired with Jake turning around.

" I'm just gonna get a bit of air that's all " the green haired teen said before exiting out and as he went down the hall the same figure from before began to follow him.

* * *

It now shows Jake sitting on a bench with a light post brightening up the area around him.

( Hard to believe it huh? Up till two days ago I was a rich kid, and now here I am traveling on my pokemon journey with my best friend and making new friends along the way. Heck it wasn't long before I'd made two captures, which I'm very happy that it happened. )

He then gazed intently at the stars ( Although, I hope mom is doing okay. But like I said before I'm doing this by my own free will. But then again, maybe not...)

Then all of the sudden he snapped out of his thoughts after felt a nudge and looked to see that it was Chrysoon making him chuckle.

" Hey Chrysoon, how are you? " the teen inquired with the chryalasis pokemon cooing in response meaning okay.

" It's real peaceful ain't it? " Jake inquired now holding onto the bug type who once again cooed in response as the multiple spots on the front glowed for a brief second.

As Jake continued to enjoy the peace and quite with Chrysoon loud footsteps were heard getting the green haired males attention.

" Huh? " Jake then looked over to his right and it was then he locked eyes with a male most likely in his middle thirties wearing what appears to be a brown cap, a brown shirt underneath a gray vest and gray shorts with boots. As the stranger continued to lock eyes Jake the teen feel uneasy.

" Can I help you? " Jake asked with the stranger chuckling.

" Yeah, you made me lose my prize! " the stranger said before grabbing a pokeball and released the pokemon inside revealing to an Alolan Golem. Now unlike the Golem most people know this one was more different. It had what appeared to be a black eyebrows, a mustache with a beard and instead of three toes and fingers there were two. But what also made it stand out were two pillars that had a black rock in between.

" Golem " the mega ton pokemon said now looking at Jake who then got up with Chrysoon getting in front of its trainer.

" What the heck are you talking about pri- " then it suddenly hit him making his eyes widen in realization and growled clenched his fists in anger.

" Your the one that hurt that Rockruff! " the teen snapped making the stranger laugh at his comment.

" It wouldn't have been like that if the little thing hadn't tried to struggle. Plus it would have made me some big bucks...but now you and your girlfriend ruined my payday! So I'm here for a little payback! Golem use Rock Blast! "

" Golem! " the megaton pokemon then began to fire multiple rocks from the center of the pillars.

" Use Reflect! " Jake called out as Chrysoon jumped and created an energy shield that protected both itself and trainer.

" Alright, use Thunder Punch! " the megaton pokemon then charged with its arms coated in electricity.

" Use Flash! " just like that the megaton pokemon was then blinded by this unexpected tatic and seizing the opportunity Jake made a run for it.

" No ya don't! Use Rock Polish! "

" Golem " the rock electric type then emitted a quick spark before it stood right in Jake's way showing the speed this seemingly slow pokemon gained.

" Your not going anywhere kid! " the hunter declared making Jake grunt knowing he had now way out unless he could defeat the hunter's Golem.

" Double Edge! " the megaton pokemon then charged at the teen who quickly dodged the attack and put Chrysoon down.

" Double Edge again! " the hunter called making Golem stop and then charged at Chrysoon who was then blocked by the energy shield showing Reflect was still in effect.

" Chyrsoon, Struggle Bug! " the chryalasis pokemon then fired a green orb hitting the rock electric type.

" Use Rock Blast! " the hunter called out with his pokemon now firing even more stones at Chrysoon with the shield appearing again.

" Now charge in with Thunder Punch! "

" Golem! " the megaton pokemon roared as it then landed a direct hit to the bug type making it skid back.

" Don't let up! Double Edge! " the megaton pokemon then charged at the bug type pokemon.

" Use Flash! " Jake called out with the bug tyoe emitting a bright light that sent Golem skidding back.

" Follow it up with Struggle Bug! "

" Use Rock Blast! " both Jake and the Hunter cried out.

" Quick Monferno use Mach Punch! "

" Monferno! " the playful pokemon then gave off a war cry as it then punched the megaton pokemon to the side.

" Lorri? " Jake exclaimed in surprise as she then stood beside him.

" You look like you got yourself in a pinch, so you don't mind if I give you a hand? "

" Use Flame Wheel! " and just like that the fire fighting type enveloped itself in fire and clashed head on against Golem but was knocked back.

" Keep up that form and use Fire Spin! " then all of the sudden the flame wheel turned sideways and amazingly it shot out a massive twister made out of fire powered by the rotation hitting the Alola Golem head on.

" Use Double Edge! " the megaton pokemon then coated itself in energy and charged through the fire before knocking Monferno back.

" Are you okay Monferno? "

" Mon! " the playful pokemon replied as it then got ready.

" Use Mach Punch! "

" Ferno! "

" Thunder Punch! " the hunter called out.

" Golem! " both the playful pokemon and megaton then began a clash of fists with Monfero's arms glowing orange while Golem's were coated in electricity and after about at least five minutes the clash ended with Golem sending Monferno skidding back.

" Alright, use Rock Slide! " after that Golem once again made multiple boulders materialize and send them right at Monferno burying the playful pokemon.

" Monferno no! " Lorri cried out in worry as the hunter's attention turned to Jake.

" Now Rock Slide again! "

" Golem! " the megaton pokemon created more rocks and sended them right in Jake's direction.

" Jake get out of the way! " Lorri yelled as the teen did his best to out maneuver the attack. However he missed one large rock that kept inching closer, and closer.

Then just as the rock was gonna hit Jake Chrysoon leaped into the air and took the hit making a crack appear on the bug type.

" Chrysoon! " Jake called out in worry and lifted his wounded pokemon up. " Oh no...Chrysoon " the green haired teen did his best to hold back his tears but it just couldn't be held because of the emotions flowing out of his soul "... I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.. Just try and hang on... "

Seeing the tears coming from its trainer the spots glowed brightly and before long it closed its eyes. Then all of the sudden the bug type pokemon emitted a bright blue light with the chryalasis pokemon starting to take on a new shape with what appeared to be wings sprouting out from the left and right side and before long the light died down.

In Chrysoon's place was literally a moth with black body with a white front, two white antenna's, four small blue legs, sparkling blue eyes, and two beautiful translucent white wings each covered in three yellow spots and had light blue outlines.

After the new pokemon made itself known the morin version of Butterfree took into the sky giving off light and yet sweet cooing noise as it flapped happily around it's trainer with the yellow spots on its wings repeatedly glowing.

" Lumifly... " Jake said now speaking up after regaining his composure and now identified the new pokemon's name with star's now in Lorri's eyes.

" It's so pretty! " the orange haired female teen exclaimed while Jake brought out his Pokedex.

" _**Lumifly the Glowmoth pokemon and the final evolved form of Glowva. This pokemon gives off a shimmering glow when it's happy and the spores it produces are used to make many natural medicines.**_ " After the pokedex gave Jake the information bug fairy type then continued to fly around happily before a loud voice interrupted the moment.

" Hey! Don't forget your facing against me! " the hunter cried out with Golem now charging at the duo using Double Edge but as it got closer the glowmoth pokemon got infront of its trainer and fired two rainbow colored beams at the rock electric type followed by it flapping its wings and creating a wind that glittered making the Golem skid back to it's trainer.

After it did so Lumifly then hovered next to Jake and cooed repeatedly with Jake getting the right idea.

" Hey Lorri? Let us be the one to finish this " the orange haired female was a bit taken back by this request before she chuckled.

" Okay, spotlight's all your's " the teen said with Monferno getting out of the rocks and was now watching to see what would happen with it's arms crossed.

" Alrigtht Golem use Rock Slide! "

" Golem! " after that was said the megaton pokemon fired multiple rocks right at Lumifly before Jake called out a move.

" Quick use Relfect! " receiving it's trainers command the luna moth pokemon created an energy shield that made the rock's bounce away making the hunter grunt in frustration.

" Now here's some payback! Use Psybeam! " then the bug fairy type fired off a bolt of rainbow energy right at the rock electric type making it stumble back in pain.

" Come on tough it out! Use Double Edge! "

" Golem! " it then charged coating itself in energy.

" Push it back! Use Fairy Wind! " then Lumifly once again began to roughly flap its wings and before long it wiped up a powerful gust of wind that gleamed like glitter and just like that the Megaton pokemon was pushed back.

" Eh what the heck, I'm bored " Lorri muttered to herself. " And now Monferno wrap this up with Mach Punch! "

" Monferno! " the fire fighting type gave off a warcry as it punched Golem before it crashed right into it's trainer and at the same time the police had arrived just in time with Jake happily petting his new evolved Lumifly.

* * *

Now it shows the hunter being shoved into the police car while both Jake and Lorri explained to Officer Jenny of what had exactly happened.

" I'm glad to see that your all are okay. We've been trying to catch this guy for about a month now, you did us a huge favor. "

" Were both more then happy to help. But what about this Golem? " Lorri said motioning to the Megaton pokemon who was looking down in shame for what it did.

" Usually pokemon that were miss used are sent to a sanctuary. So that's where it'll most likely go. " Officer Jenny said answering the orange haired teens question before a light bulb appeared above her head.

" Well...can I take care of it? " Lorri asked perking up Golem's intrist and was surprised by what she said.

" I don't see why not. But it'd be better if it was released and you recapture it. So yeah, go for it " the woman said smiling with Lorri now kneeling down to Golem's level.

" Look, we might have had a bad start and all, but how'd like to come with me? I want to become a master class coordinator and it'd be really awesome if you could tag along for the ride. "

The megaton pokemon was in absolute disbelief by her offer before the rock electric type nodded its head " Golem. "

" That settles it then, thank you for your cooperation " after that was done the police drove off leaving Jake enjoying Lumifly's company while Lorri now hugging her new pokemon.

" Were gonna have so much fun together Golem. You won't regret it " she said happily with a smile while Jake sweat dropped in the background because of the affection she was giving off.

" Gol... " the megaton pokemon exclaimed now blushing in embaressment but at the same time was happy that it had now acquired such a friendly trainer and at the same time both Korrina and Carder rushed over towards the duo.

" Are you both okay? What happened? " the short black haired teen inquired like a worried parent while Jake chuckled nervously

" Well, its...a long story... "

 **To be continued**

 **Next chapter Previews**

 **C5, The second island Pluton, first Destination Lapis city.**

 **C6, Gym Battle Perfomance!**

 **C7, An unexpected meeting at the Storm Canyons!**

 **Oc pokemon introduced.**

 **Budew (Morin form**

 **Grass & Ghost type, abilities Effect Spore**

 **Lumifly the Luna Moth pokemon**

 **Bug & Fairy type, abilities Compound eye's, (Hidden Ability) Tinted Len's **

**Garmar**

 **Dark & Flying, abilities Pressure, Rivalry, (Hidden Ability) Gut's**

* * *

 **Jake's Team,**

 **Larvitar, Move's**

 **Stone Edge, Rock Tomb, Screech and Payback.**

 **Chrysoon evolved, Lumifly, Move's**

 **Fairy Wind, Psybeam, Reflect and Flash.**

 **Hambo, Move's**

 **Brick Break, Threatening Roar, Bite and Brutal Swing.**

* * *

 **Korrina's Team**

 **Lucario, Move's**

 **Aura Sphere, Power Up Punch, Metal Sound and Bone Rush.**

 **Hawlucha, Move's**

 **Flying Press, Power Up Punch, Aerial Ace, Double Team.**

 **New recruit, Shiny Rockruff. Move's unknown.**

* * *

 **Carder's Team**

 **Garmar Move's**

 **Glare, Wing Attack, Bite and Razor Wind.**

 **Honedge, moves**

 **Slash, Sword Dance, Fury Cutter, ?**

 **Pawniard, moves**

 **Metal Claw, Hone Edge, Fury Cutter, and Slash**

 **Budew, Morin form. Move's**

 **Unknown.**

* * *

 **Lorri's team.**

 **Monferno, Move's**

 **Mach Punch, ?, ?, ?.**

 **New pokemon acquired Golem, Alola form. Move's**

 **Thunder Punch, Rock Blast, Rock Polish and Double Edge. (Ability Rock Head)**

* * *

 **Okay! So how'd you all like this chapter? I know it might seem a little bit rushed and all, but hey everyone's got their own point of view and I respect that, just depends on how much I'm pushed.**

 **But hey! Best part is that I'm only a few chapters away from writing Jake's first gym battle at Lapis city, so I feel pumped! "**

 **While I'm at here's to the reviewers**

 **Martyn,**

 **That's not a very bad idea and quite frankly I've thought about the idea and decided to use that on another character. Your idea is highly appreciated.**

 **Guest for chapter 1**

 **Thank you!**

 **Anyway's that's enough for right now, so until next time...**

 **G King!  
** **Out!**

 **P.s song of the week Black Hell**


	5. Chapter 5 Lapis City

**Hello everyone, how are you all doing? Good I hope. Also I'm officially excited because Jake's first Gym battle isn't to far away, not to mention I have been planning it for about a long time now.**

 **While I'm at it there's gonna be a reference in this chapter from an anime, so I'm curious to know if you can all regonize or guess where it's from.**

 **( I don't own pokemon, just only my oc characters and other created pokemon. )**

 **P.s Also I'm excited for my first Gym Leader;}**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The second island Pluton, First Destination, Lapis City**

It now shows a large ship sailing through the vast oceans around Morin with multiple passengers on board including Jake, Korrina, Larvitar and Lucario. But they weren't alone, both Carder and Lorri were close by.

After the events of last night, such as finding out who was the one that hurt Rockruff, facing off against him and beating him followed by Jake's Chrysoon evolving into Lumifly.

As of right now Lorri was out on the ships battle field appearing to be doing something with her new pokemon, an alola Golem that she had decided to take care of after defeating its former trainer.

" Okay Golem, if were gonna be competing in a contests were gonna need to practice and find out what your able to do, okay? "

" Gol " the mega ton pokemon replied nodding.

" Alright, first off, lets see what moves you have " Lorri said before bringing out her pokedex and aimed it at Golem.

" Hmm, Double Edge, Rock Slide, Thunder Punch and Rock Polish. Cool, but let's find out what moves you can use to appeal to the crowd " after that Lorri began to think before snapping her fingers.

" Oh I know! Hey Golem use Rock Polish, but add a pose to it " Lorri said confusing Golem making the rock electric type tilt its head to the side in confusion making the orange haired girl laugh nervously as she began to explain.

" You know, doing a pose? Like this! " the teen said while flexing her arms and pointed her arms right into the air like a super hero.

" Okay, you try now "

" Golem! " after that the megaton pokemon repeated the pose while using rock polish making it's stone body glow bright orange and Lorri applauding her pokemon.

" Awsome you got it! " the crimson eyed female said patting her pokemon much to the rock electric types embarrassment and blushed lightly.

Carder laughed at his little sisters actions watching her from a distance while holding a sleeping Budew on his lap sitting near both Jake and Korrina with their respective partners out.

" Is she always like this? " Jake inquired cant help but laughing to.

" Yep, that's my little sis for ya "

Carder replied while gently petting the bub pokemon just enough so it wouldn't awake.

" But I'm actually curious... " Carder began " What brings a gym leader from Kalos to Morin? " the older teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Upon hearing that Jake spat out his drink nearly hitting Lucario who dodged the incoming spit from the nervous teen.

( Crap, crap, crap! Just act cool ) the green haired teen said to himself before a certain someone saved the day.

" I'm training, and Jake's on his journey, so I decided to go with him " Korrina quickly replied calming down her friend who emitted a mushroom from his mouth.

" Oh I see " Carder said nodding in understanding while at the same time not entirely convinced about their story.

" Hey guys!? Tell me what you think of this?! " Lorri called out grabbing their attention. " Alright Golem, first off use Rock Slide! "

The megaton pokemon obeyed its trainers command and materialized multiple large boulders.

" And now smash them up with Thunder Punch! " after that the rocks then soon fell right down at Golem who then began to demolish the incoming rocks with its fists coated in electricity showing off Golems raw power before it was done.

" Was that supposed to be it?! " Jake called out with the orange haired girl shaking her head.

" Nope, I'm piecing it together, it's hard but I know I can do it! " Lorri exclaimed showing her determination before her older brother made a comment.

" Your doing good, Lorri, that's defiantly a nice start, but don't forget you got to "dazzle" the crowd! "

She gave him a thumbs up before brining out Golem's pokeball. " You are so awesome! But now take it easy Golem " Lorri said now returning the rock electric type to it's pokeball and then rushed over to where the rest of the group was sitting at.

" Well, I think it's safe to say that we ought to travel as a group don't you think? " Carder asked instantly getting his little sister all excited.

" Oooh! That'd be so cool! Come on! We can all have so much together! " Lorri exclaimed with her usual cheerful attitude making Carder sweat drop at his little sisters actions.

Jake shrugged his shoulders and looked to his partner who eagerly nodded and then to his best friend.

" I mean, I'm fine with it, are you Korrina? "

" Yeah, why not? It could be fun " the blonde replied with Lucario nodding it's head in agreement.

" Then it's settled, starting now were traveling buddies! "

Lorri declared and continued on " I'm aiming to become the best Cordinator in Morin, and if we do go with you, then I'll have a much more of a chance to participate in more contests so that I can gather at least four more ribbons. If that's okay with you. "

Jake nodded " Hmm. I've always wanted to see a contest. But what about you Carder? "

" I'm in the same boat as you are... "

" What do you mean by that? " Jake asked a little confused as the older brother of Lorri began to explain.

" ...you see I've beaten six of the gym's.. " Carder then brought out a small case and revealed the badges inside starting from one resembling a set blue raindrops with gold outlines. The second appeared to resemble that of what appeared to be a small green twister with the third resembled a belt of somesort. The fourth badge resembled a stream of flames. Number five appeared to be that of a set of horns while the last one appeared to resemble a translucent eyeball.

" No way! You already beat six of the gyms in Morin?! You just need two more to enter the Morin League " Jake exclaimed a little surprised as Carder put his case away and continued where he left off.

" ..For about a while now, I've been taking a break. Then after Lorri started her journey I decided to tag along with her to act as a guide, since I've been to most of these places before. Not to mention I'm aquainted with most of the gym leaders. So this is where I can help out. "

" A source if knowledge, right on " Jake muttered to himself before the intercom spoke up.

" **Attention all passengers. We will be arriving shorty at Lapis city, the first steps on the island Pluton** "

" Finally " Korrina said in relief.

" I'll second that " Jake added as he looked onto the island of Pluton. ( Time to get busy ) the teen said to himself hoping for something really exciting to happen.

* * *

Just like that they had all arrived at Lapis city. The very place itself was a site to behold since this was a hot tourist destination in Morin filled with restaurants providing the people and their guests with top notch cuisines that are just fantastic. Aside from the restaurants, there were a number of shops that had contained souveniors for those who wanted to take a little piece of Lapis city back home with them. Then to top it all off there was a great hotel with nearby houses that were on tropical island waters. As for the rest of the city it was built alongside the beach and ocean, which meant the people enjoyed their water type pokemon neighbors that inhabited the ocean floor.

" Oh my god! Oh my god! " Lorri exclaimed all excited gazing at the new surroundings. " This place looks so cool! "

" Dang, I can get used to a place like this... how about you Larvitar? "

" Larvi " the rock skin pokemon replied meaning yes as this was the first time he had ever seen a place like this before.

" Hey! Hey! Guys! " Lorri screamed practically rushing over to Korrina and Jake.

" We have to go to Lapis City Ocean Side Aquarium! " the orange haired, crimson eyed girl said showing them a flyer.

" Come and visit the local aquarium, to gave at the magnificent water type pokemon that roam in the Morin region? " Jake read out loud.

" Yeah, I say we should...Bec- " Carder spoke up.

" Bam! " Lorri exclaimed cutting her older brother off to give her a thumbs up making him groan in annoyance as he continued.

" ...Because the aquarium itself is also Lapis city gym and it's where Airka gives off a water performance for the audiences. "

" Oh yeah, I read about her on our flight to Morin, there said to be really good " Jake summarized remembering what he had read.

" Hmm, you heard right " Carder said nodding his head " She performs a water show and when she's done, trainers can battle her, giving the audience a double fun run for their money. "

" So where is it? " Korrina inquired

" Right down this area. I'll show ya " the black mop haired teen said before he began to lead the group their destination.

* * *

Sooner or later after exploring the city and ate, they had arrived at the Lapis city Ocean Side Aquarium. The building itself was large shaped like a square with most of ceiling being made out of hard durable glass that would bring in the sunlight.

When they entered a female receptionist greeted them

" Hello and welcome to Lapis city Ocean Side Aquarium. We hope that you'll have a good time here enjoying the displays for our various water type pokemon. "

" I'm sure we will " Jake agreed.

" Right this way ' the receptionist said motioning them all inside to the right " Oh and also if your interested in battling against Airka, the gym is located right bellow the aquarium.

" Thanks for telling us " Korrina said as they all entered the aquarium.

" Enjoy your visit! " the lady called out.

The group then began to explore what the aquarium had to offer. The place was just absolutely massive, there were so many people inside with their pokemon looking at the various water type pokemon that were displayed in the exhibits including a 50 foot glass showing off a pair of Gyrados fast asleep not cairng if people were taking photo's.

There was also an ice exhibit that showed Seel, Spheal, and Walerien laying on the chunks of ice showing their habitat would look like along with some Dewgong and Sealeo who were in the water playing.

Right now they were in awe of a large tall exhibit that contained tall kelp that had schools of male and female Basculin.

" Wow, there are a lot of water types here... " Korrina pointed out as more water types were appeared such Remoraid, Krabby, Octillery, Carvanha, Luvdisc, Corphish, Clampearl, Alamona, and Corsola.

Carder saw some Seadra swimming along with nearby Horsea. " They have really nice water types here "

" I'll say " Lorri said agreeing before spotting a Sharpedo speed on by making her all excited while Korrina was having a staring contest with a Relicanth and Lucario didn't know if he should feel ebaressed or laugh.

As for Jake and Larvitar they were checking out some Huntail, Goreybyss and Lumineon and taking photo's of them as they passed on by.

" Wow this place is just full of surprises ain't it Larvitar? "

" Lar. Larvitar " the rock skin pokemon replied before pointing at a large round window getting his trainers attention.

" Wanna see what's in there? " Jake asked.

" Larvitar " the rock skin pokemon replied.

" Okay " the teen said before he headed over to the window and saw that in the inside there appeared to be numerous large rocks and seaweed all around meaning this pokemon was a hunter.

Then all of the sudden something lunged at the glass scaring the crap out Jake and his partner.

" The heck was that?! " Jake asked as he calmed himself down and locked eyes with the pokemon that frightened him.

It was a large pokemon that had a fish body. It's tail fin was red with two other slammer dorsal fins, a gray skin color that had three black stripes on it's back with a dark red underbelly with two three toed webbed claws. But what made it stand out the most was that it's head was that of an alligator with red eyes and black slits making this an intimidating pokemon.

" What pokemon is that? " Korrina inquired.

" Garapaima " Carder said answering her question as Jake was about to take out his Pokedex but noticed a tablet showing a picture of it and its information.

" Garapaima the Monster Fish Pokémon " the green haired teen said reading out loud and continued to do so. " These pokemon stun their prey at full force with their solid, rock hard heads. Local Fisherman's tales say that a Garapaima can snap a boat clean in half just by crashing into it headlong. "

" That's one tough pokemon... " Lorri commented.

" It also says this " Jake continued to read out loud. " Garapaima are reported to be monstrous and adaptable predators, able to hunt on land and in even poor quality waters. However, surprisingly these pokemon are docile towards humans who treat them with respect. They will sometimes even allow children them around in the shallows. "

Jake chuckled as he then took a photo of the Garapaima that scared him.

" What did you do that for? " Lorri asked in curiosity.

" I just decided, that when the time comes, I'm gonna catch one. "

" Why do you want to catch a Garapaima? " Carder inquired interested to hear the green haired teens reason.

" Well, you know when there's a pokemon that you want to find? I decided that's what I'm gonna be on the look out for. Besides, I want to know just from first hand experience the power these pokemon have. So you watch, I'm gonna catch a Garapaima. "

" That's cool and all, but lets keep going! " Lorri whined like a child making everyone sweat drop.

The group then continued to look through the aquarium they now stumbled upon literally a giant clear walkway that was literally right above near the ocean floor.

" Wow, now this is awesome " Jake said in awe as he then began to snap a few photo's of the various water type pokemon. Such as Mantyke sticking near their Mantine parents, some Wailord grouped together along with a bunch of female and male Jelicent clustered up together with Lanturn swimming on by minding their own business.

Down below there were Shelder, Magikarp, Meranie, Basculin and Wishiwashi in their school forms.

" Man I'm glad that we came to this place " Jake said before he got an idea.

" Hey guy's... " they all looked at him showing their attention was grabbed " How about a photo? "

They all exchanged a glance before nodding.

Time skip.

The group had now arrived at the entrance of gym that had a statue of a Gyrados on each side.

" So this is the Lapis city Gym " Jake commented as he checked out the front and then noticed a nearby worker.

" Hey excuse me?! " the green haired teen called out getting the janitors attention.

" Can I help you? "

" Yes, you do you know if Airka the gym leader is around? " Jake asked.

" Nope, she ain't here today, but if you want a gym battle, then your gonna have to make an appointment with her in person " the janitor answered with Jake nodding in understanding.

" Well, what do we now? " Lorri asked.

" He said that if I wanted a gym battle with Airka, I need to speak to her and make an appointment. "

" I know where she is " Carder spoke up.

* * *

They now had arrived at a rather large house.

" This is where she lives? " Jake inquired with Carder nodding as he then stepped on the porch and knocked on the door for about a few times and then noticed something, the door was unlocked.

" Excuse us " Carder said as he opened the door to reveal a real nice looking inside with a living room containing a couch and love seat that was only inches away from the kitchen followed by a staircase on the right and what appeared to be a door to the left that connected to a large part of the house.

" Where is she at? And wait, why the heck are we even barging into someone's home? " Korrina asked feeling a little uncomfortable by what they were doing.

" Don't worry Its like this a lot " Carder said reassuring the group as he opened the door to the left.

But once it was opened all of their jaws' excluding Carder's jaw dropped. The reason why was because all they could see were books, books, books, books and even more books!

" Geez! There's got a be a million of them! " Korrina exclaimed with Lucario looking at them all in awe.

" Nope, there's got to be more then that... " Jake added as they entered the room to try and find this Airka person. But the farther they got, the more books there were, every square inch of this room was covered in books!

" Whoa! So many books...I've never seen this in one room of a house in my life " Jake exclaimed as they entered the room and did their best to fit through the "home library". But it was difficult because it became more narrow.

" Someone really spends there time in here? " Lorri asks as they continued.

" Airka? Airka are you here? " Carder called out and then they all passed by a small opening before all of sudden Korrina stopped along with Lucario swearing a voice was heard.

" Um...Jake! " the blonde called out making them all turn around pointing down the opening. They all looked at a pile of books on the floor but when they looked closer there was a hand sticking out.

" **There's somebody under there!** " Korrina screamed making them all panic while throwing books in all different directions.

Lorri " Hurry! "

Jake " Dig faster!

" Larvitar! "

After about six minutes of digging, books were scattered everywhere, Jake, Larvitar and Lucario were trying to recapture their breath. But the end result was was good. They managed to pry out a small petite, young woman about of the age of 20. She light blue hair and turquoise colored eyes. She wore a dark red sweater, blue jeens and a pair of glasses.

" Thank you! I'm so sorry! I got myself trapped underneath a mountain of books! " the blue haired female said expressing her gratitude and readjusted her glasses. " I thought I was gonna suffocate under there, thank you so much! " she said bowing her heaf.

Jake pulled a book off of his head " no kidding... you must really love books. "

All of the sudden she twitched " Are you kidding me... " she was silent with Jake thinking he did something wrong.

" **I love books!** " the young woman screamed out scaring the green haired teen as she continued to ramble on gaining mini angel wings and taking on a chibi form. " I've always loved to read when I was a little girl, the library itself is practically heaven aside from the ocean! But if there's one thing I love more then books are water type pokemon! The very beauty of living creatures living in the waters of this beautiful world is practically breath taking! " the woman exclaimed in glee.

" Hi Airka how have you been? " Carder greeted getting her attention.

" Oh, I remember you challenged me before! Was it. Chris? Caleb? " the teen sweat dropped at this side of her.

" Uh...no my names Carder "

" Right, Carder, I remember now, what brings you back here? " the blue haired woman inquired.

" I'm more like a guide right now, but the one who's looking for you is him " Carder said now motioning to Jake.

" Are you a challenger? "

Jake then answered. " Yeah, I'm Jake Blackwood and this is my partner Larvitar " then all of the sudden she snapped her fingers.

" Oh yes! That also reminds me! " the woman said before digging underneath a pile of books before grabbing a pokeball and released the pokemon inside. It was an Arcanine, but unlike the usual fire type this one was a water type. It had dark blue fur with black streaks on its sides with a white mane including a large tail fin.

" Hi Arcanine! Was you worried about me? " Airka cooed as she petted the large water type who licked her affectionately

" Huh, that's cool, so Arcanine is your partner? " Jake inquired with the blue haired woman nodding.

" Oh yes, I've been with my friend ever since she was a little cute Growlihte. Now about the challenge... " she said now returning to the topic they were talking about.

" Do you think that maybe tomorrow we can have a gym battle? I'm really excited because it's my very first one. So is it possible for tomorrow? "

She then hummed before brining out a small note book and flipped through it.

" Certainly. I'm gonna be doing a show the next day. On top of that if you hadn't showed up, I'd still be buried underneath all of my books. So consider your challenge accepted. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. "

Then all of the sudden the doorbell rang and Carder answered it now showing a teen with crooked silver hair and purple eyes wearing a black jumpsuit.

" Hey! Airka are you in here?! I wanna rematch! " the teen said with Aikra sighing.

" Who's he? " Jake whispered.

" A challenger with a difficult attitude that don't know when to give up " the blue haired woman sighed.

" I know your in there! " the teen pestered as Airka groaned and then stepped outside.

" Hello again Franky how have you been? "

" Just fine, I've been training hard and now I want to test out the results! Will you battle me again? "

Airka then sighed in defeat.

" Alright, come to my backyard. "

It now shows a small battle area right on Airka's backyard with the gym leader herself on the right side and Franky on the left. As for the group they were all on the sidelines watching from the back porch.

" Okay, just like last time, two on two! "

" I accept " Airka replied.

" Now let's do this! " Franky said as brought out a pokeball.

" Alright Sandshrew time to move out! " he then threw the pokeball up into the air and released a Sandshrew only this one was from Alola. Unlike it's Kanto counterpart this Sandshrew had light blue skin resembling ice and it's back appeared to be shaped like that of a hard shell.

" Now here's my pokemon! " Airka cried out as she released the pokemon inside.

Once the light died down the pokemon was revealed to be a familiar blue rabbit with white spots and a lower white area including a zigzagged tail with a blue ball at the end of it.

" Azumarill! " the aqua rabbit pokemon cried out it's name as it balanced itself onto it's tail and danced around a little.

" So cute! " Lorri squealed out as Jake brought out his Pokedex and aimed at Lorri's pokemon.

" **_Azumarill, the aqua rabbit pokemon and evolved form of Marill. It's long ears are indespensable sensors By focusing it's hearing it can detect any kinds of prey that are around even in rough and fast-running rivers. "_**

He then aimed it at the Alolan Sandshrew.

" _**Sandshrew the**_ **pokemon. They live on snowy mountains and cold climates. It's steel-shell is very hard. So much so that it can't roll up into a ball.** "

" But isn't Azumarill at a type disadvantage? " Lorri inquired " Azumarril is water fairy type while this Sandshrew is a ice steel type. "

Carder nodded at his little sisters words that's true, but even so I'm sure Airka has something in mind. But it's better just to watch and see for yourself. "

" Let's do this! " Franky cried out.

 **Airka vs Franky**

 **2 on 2**

" Sandshrew use Powder Snow! "

" Azumarill, Blizzard! " both pokemon released powerful gusts of cold air but Azumarril's blizzard easily over powered Sandshrews attack but didn't do that much damage.

" Use Iron Defense! " Rubert commanded as Sandshrew then emitted a silver glow.

" Now Rapid Spin! " the ice steel type then began to spin like a top and sped right to the aqua rabbit pokemon.

" Counter it with Waterfall! "

" Azu! " the water fairy type cried out as it then darted right towards Sandshrew colliding on impact and then over powered it in mere seconds.

" Wow, that's some power... " Jake said in awe.

" That's because of Azumarril's ability... " Carder chimed in.

" What is it? " Jake inquired.

" It's called Huge Power. The ability doubles the user's attack power. That's why Azumarril's hard to beat, for a lot of beginners defeating that pokemon is a hard feat, even though Arcanine is her partner. "

" But which is stronger? " Korrina added.

" There ain't really no words to describe her pokemons power. There's only the way she uses her water type pokemon " Carder said explaining to the group with his eyes narrowed at the blue haired woman who was smiling.

" Use Iron Defense! " once again obeying Franky's command the mouse pokemon glowed silver for a moment showing its defense was once again increased.

" Now Rapid Spin again! " the ice steel type then spun around again darting right towards Azumarril.

" Here it comes Azumarril! " Airka called out as the aqua rabbit pokemon prepared to do something.

" Now stop it with your tail! "

" Azumarill! " the water fairy type then jumped before it lunged it's tail right at the spinning mouse pokemon much to everyone's surprise.

" Wrap it up with Super Power! "

Obeying it's trainers command the aqua rabbit pokemon then landed a powerful direct hit to the ice steel pokemon sending it crashing into the ground showing that this round was over.

 **Franky; pokemon 1**

" Sandshrew return! " Franky then returned the mouse pokemon to it's pokeball.

" You did awesome out there. Now here's my next pokemon! Magnemite! "

Franky then threw his second pokemon out that resembled a metal bolt with an eyeball and had two small magnets on the side.

" An electric type huh? Good choice " Airka commented. " But will it really be enough? " the blue haired woman mused. "

" Oh you can count on it! " Franky replied as he then made a command.

" Use Sonic Boom! " the magnet pokemon then fired a shockwave right at the aqua rabbit pokemon.

" Azumarril, blizzard... " the aqua rabbit pokemon then once again emitted a powerful gust of cold wind that collided with the shockwave creating an explosion.

" Use Spark! " seizing the opportunity the steel electric type then charged at Azumarril coated in electricity and landed a critical hit to the water fairy type.

" Azumarril are you okay? " Airka asked in concern with the aqua rabbit nodding it's head.

" Use Thundershock! " Franky called out.

" Aqua Ring! " Azumarill then created multiple rings of water around its body and much to everyone's shock it blocked the attack.

" What the?! No way! " Franky exclaimed and then called another attack " Try Magnet Bomb! "

" Use Blizzard! " just as the magnet pokemon was gonna use an attack the aqua rabbit pokemon once again emitted a powerful gust of cold air that literally froze the magnet pokemon frozen solid.

" Oh no! " Franky gasped.

" Waterfall! " Airka commanded as her pokemon then delivered the final blow breaking the magnet pokemon out of it's ice prison.

" Aw man we lost again. But you did your best out there Magnemite " Franky said as he returned his Pokémon into its pokeball.

" I'll be back again! And next time I'll beat you! I'm sticking with the old saying a third times a charm! Later! " after that Franky dashed off much to everyone surprise.

" Wow...he sure can move... " Korrina commented while Jake was eyeing Airka.

( So this is what she's capable of...that was the strength of another Gym leader. Even if it may be hard, there'a always way to defeat the stronger opponents. This will give me a lot of thought. )

* * *

It now shows the house complex that was on the waters and as of right now, not to far away Jake was sitting at the beach with Larvitar beside him including both Lumifly and Hambo.

" This is it guys...our first gym battle and the begging of our challenge to get to the Morin League. I'm gonna be honest with ya, this gym leader is strong. So we've got to give it our all. "

" Larvitar "

" Hambo " both Larvitar and Hambo replied nodding in agreement while Lumifly cooed lightly.

" So how bout it guys? Up for some training? " Jake asked with all of his pokemon replying meaning yes.

" Well, one things for sure. You know how to motivate " a voice said making him turn around to see Korrina in her pajama's.

" Korrina? How long have you been there? "

" Not long " the blonde replied as she sat down right next to him. " But your really serious about tomorrow, aren't you? "

" Yeah... "

" Just do your best Jake, that's all you can do. You might not win, but you learn something, I mean I have to accept challengers often while teaching them at the same time. "

Jake chuckled at what she said.

" Yeah, and you know what...tomorrow I'm give it all I have " Jake said giving her a grin before all of the sudden a big wave hit both teens and Jake's pokemon sending them flying.

" What the heck was that?! " Korrina asked springing back up along with Jake.

" I have no idea, but I'm sure its nothing to worry about, " the green haired teen said with the blonde nodding.

" Well, before I go back to bed, I'm gonna change and dry myself off. Goodnight Jake, and don't stay up so late "

" Yes mom, " the green haired teen replied and then checked on his three pokemon.

" Didn't expect that huh? But let's get back to training guys. "

As Korrina left Jake contiued training with his three pokemon, in the distance something large peered through the water and gave the green haired teen a rather curious look before it dived right back down in the ocean.

 **To be continued.**

 **Previews for upcoming chapters.**

 **Chapter 6 A Gym Battle Performance!**

 **Chapter 7 An unexpected meeting at Storm Canyons**

 **Chapter 8 Tricky Swablu!**

* * *

 **Oc pokemon introduced.**

 **Garapaima the Monster Fish pokemon. type, Water.**

 **Ability's Rock Head.**

 **Arcanine ( Morin form ) type, Water.**

 **Ability's 1. Swift Swim. 2. Rain Dish.**

* * *

 **Well? How'd all like that chapter? It's not much sure, but hey it's better then nothing in my books. Plus I hope to see if any of you can figure out where that joke came from because it's from an anime.**

 **Also while I'm at how'd you all enjoy the aquarium and the variety of pokemon? Including Garapaima and the Morin Arcanine? Including the gym leader Airka?**

 **Plus how bout Franky? He might not seem like much now, but he'll show himself a couple times later on in the story.**

 **Now to reply to my reviewers**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon.**

 **Honestly Alola Golem are about 5,07 but there heads are actually right in the middle of their round body so yeah in theory you could actually. I appreciate you for letting me know and that you liked the battle and hoped that you liked the "demonstration" of what Airka she can do including that trainer named Franky?**

 **Then there's the part with Lumifly making it's appearance, I agree but I'm glad that you liked it. As for Rockruff I figured why not? And later on in the story you'll see the reason why. And as for her catching another fighting type, it'll happen, eventually. Plus in about three chapters from now, i'll be doing a contest. So if you have the time, I could really use some advice.**

 **Okay that's enough for right now, so if any of have any suggestions or water type pokemon you want to see? Please let me know or do you all want it to be a surprise? Either way I'm hoping that you'll all look forward to the upcoming gym battle.**

 **So...until next time...**

 **G King!  
Out!**


	6. Chapter 6 Lapis City Gym Battle Airka

**Alright! We're finnaly here at last! Jake's first gym battle!**

 **Im so pumped right now that I'm literally able to do something like this, practically a little child's imagination coming true! If you all know what I mean by that of course;)**

 **Anyways this whole chapter will focus entirely on the battle with the traditional feeling to it as well.**

 **So I say this to all of you! You shall not be disappointed in this first great epic battle!**

 **( I don't own Pokémon nor any of the creations just the Morin region, characters and all Pokémon in this story. )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Gym Battle Performance!**

 **This is the journey so far...**

 **Jake along with Korrina and there Pokémon including the newest addition of their traveling band Lorri and her older brother have arrived at Lapis city. This also marks the beggining of the many battles that Jake will have to face in the future. Will he win his first gym badge? Find out now!**

Right now it shows Jake and the group standing infront of the Lapis city gym.

" At last. My first gym battle, but not just mine. My Pokémon included,l it's there first as well " Jake exclaimed taking it all in.

He the felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Korrina.

" Just do your best Jake " the blonde said reminding him of what she said other night and nodded before they all entered.

" Ah, we've been expecting you " the swimmer said greeting the group and motioned them forward.

" Now, may the challenger please go forward. As for your friends please follow me to the V.I.P area. "

As Jake enters his side of the battlefield he notices it was all dark. Then all of the sudden the lights snapped on revealing the arena that was literally a massive pool with multiple platforms floating around giving pokemon who couldn't swim more space to move around.

But what Jake noticed the most was that there was an whole entire audience of people.

At the same time the group had arrived at the Vip area literally getting a whole clear view of the battle field itself.

" Wow, I never expected people to be watch this " Korrina exclaimed sitting down.

" That's Airka for ya. She loves to give all of her fans a great show " Carder spoke up. " Not only is she a gym leader but she's also a water performer that can battle challengers. "

" Cool... " Lorri said as she brought out a pokeball and released her partner Monferno.

" Mon? " " Were gonna be watching Jake's gym battle, so that way we can learn more about what we can do for our battles in the contests! Sound good? " Lorri explained with Monferno nodding.

Seeing this gave Korrina a great idea as she brought out a pokeball and released her new Rockruff that appeared on her lap.

" Ruff! " the puppy pokemon said greeting Korrina and Lucario.

" Hi Rockfuff... " the blonde replied and petted the little rock type much to it's enjoyment. " My best friend Jake is gonna battle right now, so later on when you feel like when your ready you'll see what it's like in a battle, okay? "

" Ruff! Ruff! " the puppy pokemon replied making Korrina and Lucario chuckle before it turned it's gaze to the battle field.

Back the arena a female swimmer had just got out of the water and got into her spot meaning she was the referee.

" Where's Airka? " Jake inquired.

" Patience. The gym leader is already here " the swimmer said before all of the sudden a spot light shines on the top revealing Airka wearing a blue swim suit. She then dived from her spot and then all of the sudden a Gyrados leaps out of the water and slithers into the air and flung it's tail making the blue haired woman spin. Then a Wailmer pops out and uses Water Spout making her levitate into the air before a Lapras surfaces from the water and sprays and ice beam making the pillar of water freeze.

Then once that was done the Gyrados fired a Dragon Rage destroying the ice and creating multiple particles of light that made Airka glitter like a star as she landed on the Lapras's head and poses.

Once that was done the crowd threw a big round of applause for the great display before she bows along with both Gyrados and Lapras while Wailmer bounces into the air and then splashes the crowd with it's Water Spout.

" Now that right there! That's how you make an entrance people! " Lorri cried out while whistling loudly with her fingers including Monferno making Carder sweat drop at his little sisters actions as well as her partner.

" Not bad...really cool... " Jake said as he stopped clapping. " That was nice wasn't it Larvitar? "

" Lar " the rock skin pokemon replied nodding it's head.

" Well Jake, I hope that you liked the performance " Airka spoke up getting his attention. " because this is where the fun and games will end and things get serious " the blue haired woman said as she stepped off of Lapras who then dived back underwater with both Gyrados and Wailmer.

" I did enjoy it. But I couldn't agree more and I'm gonna win my first badge " Jake exclaimed with confidence.

" Good, a positive attitude, you'll need it " Airka said as the female swimmer/referee did her thing.

" (Clearing throat) Now without further ado, and the gym leader present. The battle bewtween Airka the Lapis city Gym Leader and the challenger Jake Blackwood will now begin! Use side may use two Pokémon and the battle will be over once all pokemon on either side are unable to continue. Further more only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. That's all! "

" You can do it Jake! " Korrina cheered along with Lucario much to her surprise making the green haired teen give them a thumbs up before looking to Airka to make a request.

" Airka, if you don't mind, I'd like to do this as a three on three battle! " Jake requested causing Airka, the referee , the audience , Korrina, Carder and Lorri to be surprised.

" A three on three? Why the sudden change? " Airka asked in amusement.

" A two on two battle sounds amusing enough, but a bigger challenge would be much better! Plus I have only three pokemon and this is my first gym battle. So in the end they will share the experience with me and have their first gym battle " Jake explained.

" Lar! Larvitar! " Larvitar cried out in agreement surprising Airka before she chuckled.

" Alright, very well. I will accept your three on three challenge! Just don't expect it to be easy! " the blue haired woman replied while adjusting her glasses making the crowd cheer in response very excited to see what will happen next.

" Okay, in that case, this will be a three on three battle! The same rules still apply! " the ref declared with both trainers nodding in agreement.

" But why would Jake do that? " Lorri inquired while Monferno tilted its head in confusion. " I mean he does have only three pokemon sure, but it'll only be harder. "

" That's true, but I'm sure he has a something planned " Carder chimmed in. " He knows how strong she can be after watching the battle from yesterday. So from what I figure, it could be that he need's all of his pokemon to win this. "

Korrina smiled " He'll be fine. I believe in Jake. "

" Now without further ado! Let the battle begin! " the referee cried out making the crowd cheer as each trainer brought out their pokemon starting with Airka.

" Okay Clauncher! Surface! " she then threw her pokeball into the air releasing the pokemon inside that resembled that of a small crab with one of it's claws being bigger then the other.

" Clauncher huh? " Jake asked himself as he aimed his pokedx at the new water type.

" In that case. Lumifly! Engage! " the teen threw his pokeball into the air releasing the bug fairy type that cooed making it's presence known.

" Are you ready Jake?! " Airka called out.

" Yes I am! " the teen replied with the crowd going wild hardly containing the excitement for what was about to unfold.

 **Gym battle commence!  
Jake vs Airka **

**3-on-3**

" First, for the beginning, use Rain Dance! " hearing it's trainers command the water gun pokemon aimed it's claw like launcher into the air and fired an orb into the air that exploded soon creating a heavy draft of rain.

" Rain Dance huh? I better be careful " Jake said to himself with caution and then called out a move.

" Lumifly use Psybeam! "

" Heh, Clauncher Water Pulse! " Lumifly fired two rainbow colored beams from it's antenna's while Clauncher aimed it's larger claw and fired an orb made out of water that ripped through the beams and hit Lumifly making it stutter for a bit but continued to fly.

" Whoa! How come Cauncher''s attack ripped through Lumifly's Psybeam? " Lorri inquired with Carder explaining.

" That's because of Claunchers ability, Mega Launcher. It increases the power of pulse and aura moves. She's made a good stradegy with Rain Dance since it powers up water type moves. "

Korrina nodded at what he said ( She's not fooling around, I've heard of other water type gym leaders before. But this is a good example of what there capable of. Hang in their Jake. "

Airka now called another command.

" Now again Water Pulse! " the little water type once again fired an orb made out of water out of it's larger claw.

" Dodge it Lumifly! " Jake called out as the Glowmoth pokemon dodged the incoming attack but just barely.

" Now use Crab Hammer! " the water gun pokemon then darted forward and coated it's larger claw in water.

As it was coming Jake got an idea.

" Quick use Reflect and follow it up with Fairy Wind! " Lumifly then created a energy shield that deflected Claunchers attack and then followed it up by blowing it away with a wind glimmering like glitter and landed in the water with the crowd loving every single second of it.

" Water Pulse! Rapid fire! "

" Dodge them Lumifly! " the luna moth pokemon cooed as it out maneuvered the constant blasts of water orbs before it noticed one was still left.

" Now Psybeam! " Jake called out with Lumifly then firing it's two beams at the orb causing it to explode.

The blue haired woman then smirked as she readjusted her glasses again. " Okay, now Clauncher, use U Turn! "

" What did you say?! " Jake gasped at what he had heard before the water gun pokemon shot out of the water and hit Lumifly not before it returned to it's pokeball and another pokemon took it's place revealing it to be Azumarill who cried out its name.

" What the heck just happened?! How come Azumarill's out?! " Lorri asked really confused by what had just happened.

" That's U turn's effect " Carder began to explain. " It's a bug type move that first inflicts damage before it switches out with another pokemon. That's a tricky move to have. "

" Okay, let's do this! " Airka cried out excitedly. " Use Blizzard! "

" Azu! " the aqua rabbit pokemon then emitted a powerful force of cold air.

" Dive Lumifly! " Jake commanded with the glow moth going down and avoided the attack.

" Not so fast! Use Waterfall! " the water fairy type then charged at the glow moth pokemon coating itself in water.

" Now use use Psybeam! Close range! " the glow moth pokemon then gave off a loud cooing noise before it fired two pinkish rainbow colored beams at Azumarril making it crash back into the water.

" Use Blizzard! " the aqua rabbit then resurfaced and unleashed a powerful force of cold air that began to freeze the glow moth pokemon.

( Think of something! Think of something! ) Jake said to himself before getting an idea.

" Quick Lumifly use Flash! " once again the bug fairy type cooed as it then emitted a bright surge of light that surprisingly stopped the freezing.

" Alright! " Carder exclaimed confusing Lorri.

" What did he do? "

" He figured it out! Large sources of light can heat up objects when there close by and since Flash is a good example of that, Jake actually used it a counter measure instead of using it just as a way to surprise his opponents. "

Lorri blinked. " I have no idea what you just said, but alright! Way to go! "

" Monferno! " both pokemon and trainer said pumping their fists in the air making the older brother face palm himself while Korrina laughed nervously.

" That was a good move... " Airka commented as she cleaned her glasses and put them back on. " But now it's time for Aqua Ring! " giving off a cry Azumarril then surrounded itself in multiple rings made out of water with Jake narrowing his eyes.

( I'm not gonna let this one drag out. Because there's only so much Lumifly can do. So better go switch to some offense ) Jake said to himself as he brought out Lumifly's pokeball. " Return Lumifly. Now Hambo! Engage! " he then threw the pokeball into the air and unleashed the ape pokemon onto a platform.

" Hambo! Ham! Ham! " the ape pokemon cried out it's name and began to pound on it's chest.

" Interesting, a fighting dark type. Very nice. But it won't make a difference. Azumarill use Waterfall! "

" Azu! " the aqua rabbit pokemon cried out as it then charged at Hambo coating itself in water.

"Wait for it... " Jake whispered as Azumarril got closer and closer with Hambo getting ready.

" Now jump and use Brick Break! "

" Hambo! " the ape pokemon jumped into the air and delivered a tough blow right behind the aqua rabbit pokemons head making Azumarill recoil back in pain before the aqua ring appeared and restored some of it's HP while at the same time the rain had stopped.

" Alright, now Hambo go! "

" Ham! " the ape pokemon cried out as it then charged at Azumarril and jumped from platform to platform before it was just a few feet away from it.

" Knock it away with your tail! " Airka commanded as it then turned around and sprang it's tail forward.

" Gotcha! " Jake exclaimed making the blue haired woman gasp from the mistake she had made.

" Hambo, grab Azumarril's tail and use Brutal Swing! "

" Haaaaam! " the ape pokémon cried out as it then swung Azumarril around before throwing it into the air.

" Okay, We'll play tough too! Azumarril use Super Power! "

" Azumarril! " the aqua rabbit cried out as it dived straight towards Hambo.

" Use Threatening Roar! " Jake called out as Hambo then began to beat on its chest like the little gorilla it was and emitted a loud roar causing Azumarrils attack to falter as it covered its ears.

Airka growled. " Shoot, he figured out Azumarrils super hearing can be her weakness! "

" Now use Brick Break! "

" Stay strong Azumarril and use Waterfall! "

Both trainers then called out there commands and just like that they both made contact creating a powerful explosion of water showing off their power.

Once it all settled down Azumarril was seen floating in the water unconscious while Hambo was standing on a platform.

" Azumarril! " Airka cried out.

" Azumarril is unable to battle! Hambo is the winner! " the referee declared with the crowd cheering showing how much they enjoyed the battle.

 **Airka pokemon 2**

" Awsome job Hambo! " Jake commented giving the dark fighting type a thumbs up.

" Hambo! " the ape Pokémon cried out while appearing to do a pose of somesort.

" Wow! That was really good! " Lorri exclaimed with Monferno nodding.

" Azumarril was good, but Jake figured out how to beat her " Korrina added with Rockruff barking in agreement with his trainer while Lucario nodded.

" I'm now actually curious to know what Airka will do now " Carder spoke up. " One pokemon down is good, but at the same time Azumarril alone did a lot on both Lumifly and Hambo. On top of that Larvitar is a rock type so the odds aren't looking good. "

" Return Azumarril! " Airka then aimed a red beam at the aqua rabbit and returned it to its ball.

" Great job, now rest up " the blue haired woman said before she then brought out another pokeball.

" Clauncher, resurface! " and just like that the water gun pokemon had returned to the field.

" Alright, tag out Hambo " Jake said as he was about to aim Hambo's pokeball at the ape Pokémon but instead it just hopped right over to his side.

" You wanna watch what's gonna happen next huh? "

" Hambo " the ape Pokémon replied making the green haired teen laugh a little.

" Okay, if that's what you want. Go Lumifly! " then just like Lumifly returned to the battle field.

" Battle begin! " the ref called out.

" Clauncher use Crab Hammer! " the little water type coated it's larger claw in water and blasted off towards the glow moth pokemon.

" Quick Lumifly! Fairy Wind! " Jake called with Lumifly quickly flapping it's wings creating a glitter like wind that knocked the water gun pokemon back.

" Water Pulse! " and just like that seizing the opportunity it fired a pulse made out of water scoring a direct hit and inflicting a lot of damage.

" Lumifly! You okay?! " Jake called out with the glow moth pokemon cooing in response nodding it's head.

" Clauncher Water Pulse! "

" Dodge it and use Fairy Wind! " Clauncher once again fired an orb made out of water while Lumifly darted to the side and flapped its wings making more glitter like wind that hit the small water type.

" Quick use Rain Dance! " obeying it's trainers command the water gun pokemon fired a stream of water into the air and before long it began to rain confusing Jake but quickly made a command.

" Wrap this up with Psybeam! "

And just like that the water gun pokemon had recieved a direct hit making it fall out of the air and crashed into a nearby wall close to Airka.

" Clauncher! " Airka cried out as it made impact with the wall behind her.

" Clauncher is unable to battle! Lumifly wins! " the referee declared.

 **Airka pokemon 1**

" Alright! Now just one more Pokémon left! " Lorri said happily.

" Yeah, but it ain't gonna be easy, becuase we already know who it is " Carder chimed in as Airka returned Clauncher to it's pokeball.

" Nice work, now take a good rest. Jake this battle is so exciting! " the blue haired woman cried out and then readjusted her glasses.

" I couldn't agree more " the green haired teen replied.

" But now it's all or nothing. Here's my last pokémon! Go Arcanine! " she then threw her pokeball into the water and released the legendary Pokémon who howled into the air now making its presence known.

" So this is her strongest... " Jake whispered

" Battle begin! " the referee began.

" Lumifly use Psybeam! "

" Arcanine use Whirlpool! " both Pokémon the fired off their attacks with Lumifly shooting two rainbow pinkish beams from its attena's while Arcanine unleashed a mighty howl creating a whirlpool that easily over powered Lumiflys move and trapped it inside .

" Lumifly use Fairy Wind! "

" Use, Ice Fang! Airka commanded as the water type's fangs were enveloped in cold energy and dashed across the water towards Lumifly and proved to be to fast as the large water type powered through the move and bit onto the whirlpool frezing it solid before it shattered with the glow moth pokemon falling into the water.

" Lumifly is unable to battle! Arcanine' the winner! " the referee declared.

 **Jake Pokémon 2**

" Lumifly return! " Jake then returned the bug fairy type to it's pokeball. " Great job " the green haired teen whispered and then gazed at Arcanine.

( Now I know why Airka used Rain Dance before Clauncher was knocked out, Arcanine's ability is swiftswim so that means it's speed is double and it's power is increased. I'll need to find a way to make my pokemon hold out until the rain is over. )

" Hambo your up! " Jake called out as the ape pokemon jumped onto a platform and appeared to crack it's knuckles just showing how excited he was to battle.

" Alright, battle begin! " the refree declared.

" Hambo, Threatening Roar! "

" Ham! Ham! Ham! " the dark fighting type cried out as it began to pound on it's chest like a gorilla and increased it's power a little while lowering some of Aracnine's speed.

" It won't help...Arcanine ,Ice Beam! " the legendary pokemon howled as then fired a powerful beam of ice.

" Now Hambo use Brick Break on the field! " and just like that the ape Pokémon slammed down onto the water making a large splash that took the ice beam head on frezing it solid.

" Very nice... " Airka muttered as Jake made another move.

" Now use Brick Break on the ice! "

" Hambo! " the dark fighting type said as it then shattered the ice and sent it right back at Arcanine finnaly inflicting a little bit of damage to the water type.

" Okay Arcanine, Whirlpool! " the water type howled again creating another whirlpool before it headed to Hambo.

" Dodge it Hambo! "

" Ham! " the ape pokemon then jumped to another platform avoiding the attack.

" No you don't! use Surf! " once again the water type howled as it then summoned a huge wave and rode on it right in Hambo's direction.

( Think! What would-Aha! ) Jake came up with an idea.

" Hambo use Brick Break and propel yourself into the air! "

" Hambo! " the ape pokemon cried out as it then used it's attack making it jump high into the air just enough to dodge Aracanine's attack.

" Now use Bite on it's tail! "

" Haaaambo! " the ape pokemon then dove down and bit right onto the large water types fin like tail making it cry out in pain.

" Now Brick Break! "

" Not so fast! Arcanine go underwater! "

" Oh no! " Jake gasped as the legendary pokemon dived in the water taking Hambo with it and making it lose it's grip as it resurfaced and got some air.

" Hambo get out of the water! " the green teen ordered with the ape pokemon swimming as fast as it could to a nearby platform.

" Now wrap this up with Whirlpool! " Airka commanded as a Whirlpool caught onto Hambo taking it underwater and in a few seconds the ape pokemon resurfaced and was knocked out.

" Hambo! " Jake cried out.

" Hambo is unable to battle Arcanine is the winner! " the referee declared with the crowd cheering on for the great battle that was occurring right in front of them.

 **Jake Pokémon 1**

" Okay Hambo, return, excellent job " Jake said thanking the ape pokemons hard work and looked down to his partner.

" Larvitar, it's your turn buddy. This is the real deal so let's do this "

" Lar! " the rock skin pokemon replied nodding it's head before it jumped onto a platform.

" So Larvitar is your last pokemon? I have to comment it's a bad choice sine it's a rock type " Airka said.

" I'm aware of that, but it don't matter! Me and Larvitar are gonna give it our all " Jake replied.

" We'll see about that! " Airka returned as the referee began the battle.

" Begin! "

" Larvitar lets start this off with Screech! "

" Larvitar! " the rock skin pokemon then emitted an ear peircing cry that made Arcanine skid back.

" Go underwater Arcanine! "

" Try this on for size! Larvitar jump into the air and use Rock Tomb! "

" Hehe, use Ice Fang! " after that Arcanine bolted out of the water with its fangs infused in cold energy.

" Go Larvitar! " obeying his trainers command the rock skin pokemon then made all of the boulders dart right at the legendary pokemon that swiftly dodged all of them before making it's mark.

" Use Payback! "

" Larvitar! " it then coated itself in a dark energy before multiple tendrils lashed out scoring a direct hit on Arcanine doubling it's attack power after it was hit.

" Alright nice move! " Korrina commented with Rockruff barking in agreement while Lucario nodded.

" Time to make things interesting...Arcanine use Ice Beam on the battle field! " the large water type then leaped into the air and unleashed a beam of cold energy and aimed it right at the water that made up most of the battlefield.

" How do you like this Jake? It's now all ice. So let's see what you can do now. Arcanine Whirlpool! " Obeying Airka's command the large water type howled before trapping Larvitar in a watery vortex.

" Now Ice Fang! "

" Not so fast! " Jake cried out. " Larvitar spin with the vortex and use Rock Tomb! "

" Tar! " and just like that the rock skin pokemon obeyed it's trainers command and was in complete sync with the whirlpool before it made multiple boulders materialize. Then just as Arcanine was gonna make contact the vortex gained speed and it then knocked Arcanine away much to everyone's surprise.

" No way! " Lorri exclaimed along with Monferno.

" He made use of Whirlpool and merged it Rock Tomb to make a new weapon with it! " Carder spoke up revealing what he did and clapped his hands. " Now that's awesome right there! "

Then all of the sudden the vortex disappeared along with the rain stopping making Jake collect his thoughts.

( Alright! Now Arcanine's speed is lowered along with it's water type moves. But...I have to admit, it feels good. This is what it's like to be in a real battle. )

" That was a really nice move Jake! " Airka called out " you literally made use out of our move and turned it against us in a unique way so bravo! But let's see if he has anymore surprises! Arcanine use Surf! "

The water type then howled before summoning a huge wave and rode on it giving Jake a really crazy idea.

" Hey Larvitar!? " the rock skin pokemon turned around " what do you say? Surf's up? "

Larvitar then got excited " Larvitar! " the rock skin pokemon replied before it then created a boulder and then hopped on it before it did something amazing. The little rock type was now surfing on the wave of Arcanine making the whole crowd go wild at this spectacular sight before them while Airka was laughing.

" That's just to amazing! but play time's over! Switch to Ice Fang! "

" Quick use Screech! " Jake called out with Larvitar once again emitting an ear piercing cry stunning Arcanine and making it fall into the water.

" Wipe out! " Jake exclaimed happily.

" Alright, Arcanine Whirlpool! " once again the large water type emitted a powerful howl creating a whirlpool that darted towards Larvitar.

" Counter it with Stone Edge! "

" Larvitar! " the rock skin pokemon punched onto the ice making making multiple sharp rocks burst out and intercepted with the attack along with the ice beginning to return to normal.

" Yeah! So them how ya do it buddy! " Jake cried out as Larvitar quickly got back on a platform.

" Your Larvitar is really something Jake...but now it's time to end this... " Airka said as she then raised an arm into the air and began to sway her arms as if she was in water.

" Oh no " Carder muttered

" What is it? " Lorri inquired.

" She's using a Z move! " the older teen said with Korrina gasping because she heard of what Z move's were capable of.

" **Guiding currents of the ocean hear me now, respond to my love of the sea! Arcanine! Hydro Vortex!** " then all of the sudden Arcanine was enveloped in blue energy before all of the sudden it summoned a massive whirlpool before it tackled Larvitar inside making it cry out in pain.

" Hang on Larvitar! " Jake cried out as Arcanine bashed into the small rock type multiple times before the whirlpool disapeared before it delivered the final blow making Larvitar crash right onto a platform.

" Ummmm. Larvitar is una- " the referee was just about to declare the victor and then all of the sudden Larvitar pushed itself back up grunting through all of the damage it took from that last attack.

" What the? " Airka asked as it then pushed itself up successfully.

" Were not done yet! " Jake yelled out with Larvitar feeling the same way much to everyone's shock especially for Airka.

( This is impossible! Most rock types I'd face would faint instantly after taking the Hydro Vortex head on! The endurance his pokemon has, it's incredible! ) Airka said to herself before regaining her composure.

" Well it looks like you might not have no choice! Arcanine use Whirl Pool! "

" Alright Larvitar time for Stone Edge! "

" Larvitar! " the little rock type then punched the platform making a single rock spike shoot out going through the whirlpool and hit the water type making Arcanine recoil in pain.

" Now use Payback! " Larvitar didn't let up as a dark aura surrounded it's body and made multiple tendrils lash out threw the rock hitting the water type.

" Arcanine! Use Ice Fang! "

" Not so fast! Use Rock Tomb! " just as the legendary pokemon got it's attack ready Larvitar made multiple boulders materialize around it's body and much to everyone else's shock the multiple shattered pieces from the Stone Edge were being controlled before they all hit Arcanine head on making it howl in pain as it then crashed landed on a nearby platform creating a dust cloud.

" Arcanine no! " Airka cried out as the dust revealed that the water type was down for the count.

" Arcanine is unable to battle! " the referee declared " And with that victor goes to the challenger Jake Blackwood! " after that was said the crowd threw a huge round of applause while Larvitar jumped up to his trainer.

" Yeah! We did it buddy! We did it! " the green haired teen exclaimed excitedly feeling good about this victory while Airka sighed as she went over to her pokemon and gently petted it.

" My sweet Arcanine, your were amazing as always.. " the water type growled in returned appreciating it's trainers comfort and laughed a little about both Jake and his Larvitar's bond.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

The sun is now going down meaning it was the afternoon. Jake and his three pokemon Larvitar, Lumifly and Hambo gazing at Airka with the group close by.

" That was really a good battle Jake. I haven't had one so exciting and unexpected in a while, especially with the change from two to three. "

The green haired teen chuckled rubbing his hand behind his head. " Well, in the end it was defiantly fun, wasn't it? " Jake asked his three pokemon who instantly replied back.

" Not only have you given me a good idea, for my challengers and showed off some results of your unique training. You've defeated me with the force of raging river. So now...it's my duty to present proof that you defeated the Lapis City Gym. The rain badge "

She then extended a small display case to show three drops of water together with gold outlines that Jake quickly grabbed.

" Check it out! Badge number one! " the green haired teen said raising it into the air and showed it to his three pokemon.

" This is the beginning my friends...because we need seven more and that'll mean more training and making new friends along the way. Are you in!? "

" Larvitar! "

" Hambo! " both the rock skin and ape pokemon replied while Lumifly cooed in response meaning yes as he put it in his badge case.

" That's your first badge right? " Airka asked with nodding in response. " If your aiming for your second, head to Belafore city. "

All of the sudden Lorri gasped. " That's right! My next contest is in Belfafore city! " with Airka nodding in agreement.

" Ah so your a coordinator? Don't worry the conest won't start in another 4 days. But if you go through the Storm Canyons then you'll get there in two days guaranteed. "

" Thanks a lot Airka " Jake said before he turned around. " Well, see ya! " and just like that they waved Airka goodbye.

" Bye Jake! Once your there tell the Belfafore city gym leader Zatch that Airka sent ya! "

" Will do! " Jake replied as they all then set off.

* * *

It now shows the group right in the middle of a small forest sitting around a camp fire with Rockruff playing with Larvitar in the background along with Monferno.

" Nothing beats instnant ramen because you can make it on the road " Jake said as he happily prepared to eat and instantly dug in.

" How many of those do you have? "

" A medium and an extra large " the green haired teen replied as he continued to eat making Korrina chuckle at her friends seemingly bottomless pit before Rockruff began to rub it's spiked mane on Korrina who laughed at her little pokemons playful side while trying not to show that the puppy pokemons affection kind of hurt a little.

" By the way Jake how'd you do that? Back at the Lapis city gym? How'd you make Larvitar's Rock Tomb able to control the pieces of the Stone Edge? "

" Well... " Jake began with a mouthful and then swallowed to continue. " I figured that if Rock Tomb could materialize rocks then why not see if it could control the pieces of other rocks? "

" Basically, it's another method much like with Confusion and Psychic right? " Lorri inquired.

" Kind of. But hey Carder? "

" Hmm? " the older teen replied to Jake.

" What kind of pokemon does the Belafore gymleader use? "

" Ah, Zatch. He uses Flying type pokemon. And let me tell ya, he knows his stuff, minus that problem he has. "

" Like what? " Lorri inquired.

" Just trust me, you'll know it when you see it. Trust me " the older brother said to his little sister as they all enjoyed the moment of peace right underneath the stars and would continue their journey tomorrow.

 **To be continued.**

 **U** **pcoming Chapters**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Lady of Thunder and Lightning!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Tricky Swablu!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Soaring to New Heights!**

* * *

 **Okay! I'm sorry for the wait everyone, I've just been very busy trying to update my story's with this one included.**

 **Also how did you all like the first gym battle of the story? I wanted to be more creative and think out of the box so I figured do something that sounds totally crazy.**

 **Now it's time to reply to my reviewers**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon.**

 **You misspelled Airka's name for Akira witch is a good movie and Lupis witch it's spelled Lapis. But hey were all human or are we? Okay enough of that aside, glad to see that you enjoyed Lorri spending time with Golem and there will be more moments. Plus does that answer your question with a Lapras?**

 **As for Airka I'm surprised you didn't figure out that the whole scene is Full Metal Alchemist reference...Plus don't worry about Franky he'll show up here and now, but eventually a character not like Gary would be needed just to make things interesting. Also don't worry about starter pokemon they'll show up sooner or later. And what you talking about? I love Mudkip! Either way I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **El presidente**

 **To answer your question on that yep.**

 **Any who, that's enough for right, now if any of you enjoyed this please review and give me your thoughts and advice because I'd really appreciate it.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!  
Out! **

**P.s What pokemon would you see yourself as in a mystery dungeon game? I see myself as a Snorlax guild master, hehehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! How are you all doing?! This is your main host the G King brining you all another new chapter for my pokemon story Adventures in Morin.**

 **Now before I begin, I've noticed that this thing don't exactly get really good reception and all, but hey. At least there are the ones that seem to like and read this story.**

 **But hey, how do you think a bunch of other people feel like there are to many Ash stories huh? I think it's annoying as hell if you ask me.**

 **I only wished there'd be a few good stories with Korrina, that to hard to simply ask?**

 **( I don't own Pokémon or characters just all of my oc's and creations basically the pokemon that don't exist including a few mega evolutions. )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Empress of Thunder and Lightning!**

Right now it shows what literally appears to be a large ravine right in the middle of the Storm Canyons that resembled the grand canyon itself. The very land was rough, full of small tree's and a lot of stone including multiple streams of water. Over and all this was a really perfect environment for ground, and flying type pokemon including various electric type since the canyons were known to harbor them.

Before long some Braviary were seen flying in the air and tending to their young Rufflets up in the nests, including Mandibuzz tending to their Vullaby. Then it slowly zooms down to the group appearing to be having lunch.

They even had all of their pokemon out, for Jake, he had his Larvitar, Lumifly and Hambo while Korrina had Lucario, Hawlucha and Rockfruff. As for Lorri she had both Monferno and Golem out while Carder had Pawniard, Honedge, Budew and his partner Garmar.

" (deep sniff and exhale) Nice today " Carder exclaimed as he was helping out cooking lunchalong with Jake and his Pawniard while in the background Rockruff was playing with Golem while Hambo was just trying to land a blow on Lucario but the aura pokemon kept blocking it. On the side's Hawlucha was taking a nap right next to Monferno, and Honedge who planted itself in the ground.

" I'll say " Jake agreed as he watched Rockruff play with Lorri's Alolan Golem and Larvitar since the puppy pokemon had become really fond of his own fellow rock types much to Korrina's amusement.

" Yeah, who would have figured, one day you find a hurt pokemon and later on that pokemon becomes a really good friend? " Korrina asked before the shiny rock type hopped onto the blonde and nuzzled her with it's rocky mane.

" Heheh, oww. I get that's how you are, but that hurts... " Korrina said managing to speak despite the little sharp piains she was feeling from her pokemons affection.

" Carder are we almost done over there? " Jake whinned " I'm hungry you know. "

" Patience! " Carder snapped still working over the pot. " This ain't like a microwave where you can get an instant meal you know. "

" Well some of us are starving you know... " Jake grumbled with the sound of Larvitar's stomach being heard growling.

" Aaaand done. Time to chow down " Carder said before giving Jake a large bowl full of pot roast that the teen quickly grabbed.

" Thank you for the meal " Jake said before he began to eat and was ignoring his surroundings enjoying his lunch before all of the sudden.

" Hey? Can I have some of that too? " a feminine voice asked appearing out of nowhere.

" Oh, okay sure... " Jake said before he just realized that someone else was right near them with a Luxray in tow.

" Wait...Who are you?! " the green haired teen cried out now realizing there was a stranger in there camp.

...Xxx

The female strangers form is now shown. She has a child like build, long blonde hair that reached down to her back with a lighting bolt hair clip on her right side. Her eyes was a really nice emerald green color that seemed to match well with her peachy skin and cute face. Her clothes consisted that of a pinkish dress decorated in red and blue ribbons reaching down to her bare feet.

But as of right now she had just downed her second bowl of pot roast while Jake emptied the rest of the pot itself.

" Mmmm! That was so delicious! Thank you! " the blonde said happily with Luxray who growled in agreement.

" Don't mention it. So...who are you? " Carder inquired now thinking it would be a good time to try and identify the stranger.

" Oh! My names Mavis and this is my best friend and partner Luxray " the blonde said motioning to the gleam eyes pokemon who raised it's right paw and gave a bored expression meaning most likely, Hey.

She made a pouty face at the electric type. " Can't you be a little more cheerful? " the only response she got was her partner closing its eyes. " Geez your difficult. "

" Okay... I'm Jake and my partners Larvitar " the male teen said motioning to the rock skin pokemon that was still eating.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Carder. As for the spoiled orange head over there with her Monferno that's little sister Lorri. "

" What are you talking about? I'm not spoiled " the orange haired teen grumbled.

" And I'm Korrina, this is Lucario " the blonde said motioning to the aura pokemon who greeted Mavis.

" So Mavis what are you doing out here? " Jake inquired.

" Just taking a little stroll...and forgot the lunch... " Mavis replied while laughing nervously getting a look from Luxray making her laugh nervously.

" While I'm at it... what brings the Shalour city Gym Leader from Kalos to Morin? " Mavis asked taking Korrina by surprise but no less she gave an answer.

" I'm just on a little training journey and I'm also here to accompany Jake. We've known one another since we were kids. "

" Hmmmm " Mavis hummed mischievously putting her right hand underneath her chin and a few seconds later Luxray swatted its tail at her. " Oh come on let me have a little fun " the long blonde retorted earning a look from the gleam eyed pokemon.

" Okay...moving on. So Jake? Are you here to compete in the Morin League? "

" That's right. Not to long ago just got my first badge " the green haired teen said showing it to her and putted it back inside his pocket. " Now were heading to Belafore City for my next badge. And Lori's next contest. By the way Carder how many badges did you have on you? "

The older male paused for a moment. " Only 6. I'm only taking a break before going for the final two. "

" I see. And how's it going trying to navigate Storm Canyons? " Mavis inquired.

" To be compleltly honest, were having a hard time doing so " Lori replied.

" I know this place like the back of my hand. Would you like me to lead you out of here? " Mavis asked like it was no big deal but they gave the yes we would look making her chuckle. " I beleive that's all I needed to say. "

* * *

It now shows the group continuing their way through the canyons with Mavis leading the way riding on Luxrays back.

" Hey Mavis? " Lori called out. " How come you don't have any shoes on? "

" Hmmmmm...I don't remember " she replied with a cheerful attitude like a child. " But your lucky that you ran into me. But then again it's I found you... " she said making herself laugh while everyone else sweat dropped at her personality.

( Defiantly has a free spirit for sure ) Jake said to himself but no less was curious by what she meant by that. " How come? " Jake inquired curious to know.

" This place is named Storm Canyon for a reason " Mavis began. " This one location alone, has the most rain and thunder storms with lighting on the side. People only travel through here when a storm isn't approaching. "

" It gets that bad? " Korrina said in awe. " Do people get stranded? "

" Oh yeah. All the time. The storms alone can last up to a few days, even a week at max. So that's why ou always come prepared and know your way through the canyons. Say...how long have you been in Morin Jake? "

Jake put his right hand underneath his chin beginning to think. " Uh...I'd say me and Korrina have been here for maybe possibly about two weeks now, I think. "

" So you don't know much about this region either? I see. Tell me is Diantha still the champion of Kalos? "

" Yeah she is why do you ask? "

" Just curious " Mavis quickly replied.

" Hey, speaking of Champion's who's the Champion of Morin? Do you know Mavis? "

" Ah, that would Nagisa. He's known all over Morin. "

" What about the Elite 4? " Korrina chimed in. " What are they like? "

" The strongest out of all of them is Warrod titled " The Lord of Grass". Then there's...hmmm. I kind of forget the one I was talking about. "

" And who are the other two? " Jake added.

" There's Vetra "The Poison Queen" and last but not least is Rowan "The King of Fairy's". "

" No way! There's someone who specializes with Fairy type's in the elite 4? That's amazing " Jake said in awe. " What's he like? "

" Eeeeh...he's a bit weird yet friendly " the long haired blonde said laughing nervously.

As the group continued to make their way through the canyon it began to get dark making the group confused before they looked up.

" Uh oh... " Jake said to himself and then just like that rain began to slowly pour down starting off with a few drops before turning into a down pour. Pretty soon the thunder and lightning began to roar in the sky making it's presence known.

" Well, this isn't to bad " Lori said calmly returning Monferno to it's pokeball. " A little rain ain't gonna hurt us. "

" But a lot can kill you... " Carder chimed in. " We better keep moving " the older male said as they as they all braved through the rain only for something most unexpected to happen.

A bolt of lighting struck down only twenty feet away from them creating a loud noise and a bright flash of light taking them by surprise.

" Holy crap! " Jake cried out. " Did you see that?! "

" Keep moving, Mavis...lead the way " Carder said as they then began to walk up a dirt path. As they continued to walk up the rain was turning the dirt into mud and each step was more harder then the last.

" This is to dangerous! " Jake said as he then grabbed Larvitar and put him in his backpack. "

" We need to get to some shelter or something " Korrina spoke up with Lucario agreeing before all of the sudden as they continued Korrina lost her footing and slip causing her to scream as she fell.

Just as she was gonna tumble down Jake quickly reached out and grabbed her right hand while her partner grabed the left.

" Don't worry, we gotcha " the green haired teen as he helped her up the path with Lucario's help.

" Thanks Jake " Korrina said getting a nod from her friend as they now made it up.

However they weren't out of the woods yet. A lighting bolt struck against a tree causing everyone to recoil back and fall onto the ground feeling the power all except for Mavis.

As the ringing in Jake's head stopped he got back up and noticed that Carder was clutching his head and ran over to him.

" Carder?! You okay?! "

" I'm fine, I'm fine " the older male replied to Jake as he and Lori quickly helped him up.

" Come, get up we got to get moving! " Jake said before he slumped the older males left arm over his shoulder.

" To where?! We need to get out of the open! Were sitting ducklet's like this " Lori cried out as another lightning bolt struck down onto the ground just twenty feet away from them making the ground shake.

" Go! Go! Go! " Jake yelled out as they quickly rushed through the ravine and avoided the lightning that was kept striking the ground.

As the group continued on Lucario got Korrrina's attention.

" What is it Lucario? " Korrina asked as he pointed to a large shaft opening making her gasp in realization and understood the idea.

" Everyone! Follow us! There's a cave over there! " the gym leader said as she and her partner lead them inside.

" This storms instense! " Jake said out loud as another bolt landed on the ground echoing through the canyon.

Then unexpectedly one of the bolts actually hitted the side of the canyon where they were hiding making the area shake continuing to echo the sheer power the storm itself had to offer.

" How long is this gonna go on for?! " Lorri cried and quickly covered her ears as another bolt of lighting cam crashing down.

" At the rate this is going we won't last long out here! " Carder said as the thunder and lightning continued go off. " Even if we do stay in here, were still in danger! "

" What are we gonna do then?! " Jake asked out loud.

" I'll take care of it " Mavis said taking everyone by surprise as the storm began to worse with the thunder and lightning flashing the sky's as she got up.

" Come on Luxray, "

" Lux " the gleam eyes pokemon nodded and began to follow Mavis outside of the cave and into the pouring rain.

" Mavis what are you doing?! It's to dangerous out there! " Jake cried out with Mavis turning behind and gave them a smile.

" Trust me... " the blonde said as a lightning bolt struck the ground unfazing her. After that was said she walked very calmly alongside Luxray despite the lighting bolts that were striking down on the ground. Despite her clothes getting soaking wet she continued walk on right towards a ledge looking directly at the thunder and lightning raging through the dark clouds.

" Luxray use Shock Wave! " Mavis cried out before the gleam eyes pokemon shot a few volts into the air before it unleashed a powerful beam of electricity. Then after a few seconds the lighting struck just five feet away from her and yet she was extremely calm as if she was one with the storm itself.

" Were gonna need more help " Mavis said with Luxray nodding in agreement as the thunder and lightning kept raging on.

" Jolteon and Nulohm I need your help! " she then threw two pokeballs into the air releasing two white lights and the two pokemon emerged.

First was the electric type evolution of Eveee Jolteon and along side the lighting pokemon was another electric type called Nulohm.

Nulohm was a large pokemon that resembled that of a bull with grey fur and solid blue eyes. It also had yellow covered markings covering it's head with three small rings on it's neck and it's tail was shaped like lightning bolt.

" Alright, we need to help cease this storm, can I count on all of you?! " Mavis asked with all three of her pokemon replying back meaning heck yes.

Then all of the sudden Lori began to grow pale in realization.

" Guys... I know who she is... "

I hope " Really? Who? " Korrina inquired as they continued to watch her prepare to do something.

" She's known all over Morin, pratically a true insperation to the trainers here. Mavis is Empress of Thunder and Lightning, one of the elite four " hearing this surprised the whole group including Jake who was just in awe before he began to witness what she could really do.

" Now Luxray use Shock Wave! Jolteon use Thunderbolt! And Nulohm Thunder! "

Once the commands were given each pokemon gave off a battlecry as they each unleashed powerful electric type moves.

" Luxray! " " Jolteon! " " Nulohm! "

The three electric types then unleashed their electric type moves up into the air creating a large explosion. Soon just like that the clouds began to disperse and seperate returning the light of the sun to the world.

" Whoa...she stopped a thunder storm! " Carder said in awe.

" More importantly, we're gonna be alright now! " Lori spoke up as they all exited the shelter from the cave towards Mavis who had thanked them for their effort.

" Mavis! That was amazing! " Jake applauded.

" I'll second that! " Korrina added making her blush in embarrassment.

" Oooooh stop it! " the blonde said waving her hand.

" Okay, thanks for helping us and all, but...how come you didn't tell us your a member of the Elite 4? " Jake inquired clearly confused as she cleared her throat.

" Ah, you see Jake being a member of the Elite 4 has it's ups and downs. I get to meet a lot of interesting people and have amazing battles a lot. But it's also gives me a lot of stress. So, every once in a while, I like to get out and travel, it keeps me sane and to give advice for trainers who I might face later on. "

" Wow... " Jake commented. " Now I get why you didn't tell us, your position would be stressful. No less we really owe you one. "

" Well, how about an apology? Does a battle sound good to you? " Mavis inquired perking up Jake's intrist.

" Hmm! I'm ready! " the green teen replied confidently making her chuckle.

" Good, good. You'll need it " she muttered.

* * *

It now shows them all in a clearing perfect for a battle. Even though it was wet from the rain from earlier it still sufficed.

" The battle between Mavis and Jake will now begin! " Carder announced taking the role of being the referee. " Each side has the use of three pokemon and the battle will be over all three pokemon on either trainer's side is unable to continue. Are you both ready? "

" Oh yes " Mavis replied brining out a pokeball. " Jolteon! Spark on! " the dark blonde cried out throwing a pokeball into the air letting loose the electric evee evolution.

" Huh? " Lori then brought out her own yellow pokadex aiming it at the electric type.

" Jolteon, the Thunderbolt pokemon and one of the many evolutions of Evee. With the energy from a thunderstone this form acquire the powerful use over thunderbolts that generates from the tips of its fur. "

" So she's using Jolteon. Okay Lumifly your up! " he threw the first pokeball into the air releasing the glow moth pokemon that cooed upon taking flight.

" A Lumifly? Intristing " Mavis commented.

" Alright! Battle begin! " Carder said giving off the signal.

 **Jake Pokémon 3 Lumifly, ?, ?**

 **Mavis Pokémon 3 Jolteon, ?, ?**

" Jolteon Thunderbolt! "

" Lumifly Psybeam! " both pokemon fired off their attacks and upon contact creating an explosion.

" Go Jolteon! "

" Jolt! " the thunderbolt pokemon dashed forward.

" Use Pin Missle! " Mavis commanded before the electric type fired off multiple strands of green energy from its pointed fur going right towards Lumifly.

" Block it with Reflect! "

Hearing Jake made Lumifly coo as it then created a wall made out of energy blocking out the incoming attacks.

" Okay Jolteon use Shadowball! "

" Jolt! " the electric type fired a black and purple orb right towards Lumifly.

" Dodge it and use Fairy Wind! " the big fairy type out maneuvered the orb and flapped its wings making a gust of pink glitter go towards Jolteon making it skid backwards.

" Not bad... " Mavis muttered. " Pin Missle! "

" Jolt! " it once again fired multiple green strands of energy from its spiky fur towards Lumifly only for it to be protected by the wall of energy.

" Shadowball rapid fire! " Mavis ordered making the electric type fire not one but multiple black and purple orbs right at Lumifly who tried to avoid the attack only for it to get hit.

" Now Thunderwave! "

" Jolt! " it then fired off three rings of electricity hitting the glow moth Pokémon causing a few sparks to fly around it.

" Lumifly use Flash! " the fairy bug type then emitted bright flashes of light with its wings wings blinding Jolteon. " Now use Psybeam! " with the command given it released a multi colored energy beam hitting the eletric type creating a bunch of smoke.

" Very nice Jake " Mavis commented. " Shadowball! "

" Jolt! " the eletric type fired off another black and purple orb that Lumifly dodged and soon cooed in pain as thunder wave took its effect.

" Now time for Thunderbolt! "

" Jolt! " the electric type fired off a purple black orb.

" Look out! " Jake cried out but it was to late because the thunderbolt had landed a direct hit on the bug fairy type making it coo in pain and crash into the ground kicking up a bit of dust.

" Lumifly no! " Jake gasped as the dust cleared to show the luminescent Pokémon now unconscious.

" Lumifly is unable to battle! Jolteon is the winner! " Carder announced declaring the winner of the first round.

 **Jake Pokémon 3-2**

" Wow, Jolteon is really powerful... " Lori noted with Korrina nodding.

" That's for sure, Mavis defiantly knows how to use Jolteon really well. Jake is out of his league. "

" Why are you saying that? " Lori asked entirely confused.

" I've battled people like her before, this is only an example of what her power can do. "

" Lumifly return " Jake aimed the pokeball at it firing a red beam and sucking it back in.

" Freat job Lumifly, thank you. "

" So? What pokemon will you use next? " Mavis asked showing her interest was perked.

" This one. Hambao engage! " Jake then threw the pokeball into the air releasing the dark fighting type who was ready to battle.

" Hambo! "

" Return Jolteon. Great work " Mavis aimed the pokeball at the eletric type returning it to its pokeball and brought out another. " Now Nulohm! Spark on! " Mavis cried out before the bull like pokemon walked onto the field with Jake taking out his pokedex.

" Nulohm, The Thunder Bull Pokémon. Nulohm have powerful control of the eletricity flowing through their veins and usually a herd of Nulohm move out when there's a thunder storm. "

" She also uses Nulohm to put out that storm... " Jake muttered.

" Now begin! " Carder cried out.

" Nulohm Thunder! "

" Nulohm! " the thunder bull unleashed a powerful burst of electricity towards Hambo.

" Dodge it Hambo! " with its quick movements the fighting dark type quickly dodged the incoming attack with ease.

" Now use Threatening Roar! "

" Nope, use Bulldoze! " Mavis commanded

" Nul! " the bull then raised it's front hooves up into the air before slamming them down onto the ground making the ground shake and Hambo fly up into the air before it could even use it's move.

" Now use Wild Charge! "

" Nulohm! " the thunder bull changed forward coating itself with eletricity towards the falling Hambo.

" Quick Hambo intercept with Brick Break! "

" Ham! " the ape pokemon cried out slamming it's right hand forward intercepting the incoming electric type move but was oover powered making Hambo cry out in pain.

" Hambo your still good? " Jake asked with the ape pokemon giving him a thumbs up.

" Alright

" Aha! Hambo dodge it and hop on it's back! " waiting for the right moment Hambo dodged the attack and soon jumped into the air dodging the thunder pokemons attack before it landed on it's back.

" Now use Bite on it's tail! "

" Hambo! " the ape pokemon soon latched onto the thunder bull pokemon's tail causing it to cry out in pain.

" Come on Nulhohm shake it off! " Mavis said giving a command but instead Hambo kept it's jaws tight on it's tail.

" Go for Brick Break "

" Hambo! " giving off a battle cry Hambo jumped into the air while still gripping it's tail and landed a powerful chop right in the head.

" Fine, Nulhohm use Wild Charge to shake it off! " Mavis commanded making the thunder bull pokemon run forward coating itself in electricity and in only a few seconds it knocked Hambo off.

" Come back around for another Wild Charge! "

" Brick Break! " both trainers gave their commands to their pokemon with Nulhohm turning around once again coating itself in electricity charging towards Hambo who's right hand glowed and upon meeting one another resulted in an explosion.

" Nulhohm! " " Hambo! " both Jake & Mavis cried out before the dust cleared showing the fighting dark type had fainted.

" Hambo is unable to battle! Nulhohm is the winner! "

 **Jake Pokémon 2-1**

Jake sighed as he raised a pokeball up. " You did an awesome job battling Hambo, take a good rest " the green haired teen said returning the ape pokemon to it's pokeball.

" How do you feel Jake? " Mavis inquired.

" I honestly feel fine. "

" So your not afraid to lose? " the long haired blonde inquired.

" I'm actually more excited then anything. Okay Larvitar your turn " the green haired teen motioned with the rock skin Pokémon rushing onto the field.

" Nulhohm return " Mavis returned the Thunder Bull Pokémon into its pokeball and looked to her partner.

" Now Luxray " Mavis said as the gleam eyes pokemon walked onto the field.

" This is the last battle... so let's do this " Jake said with Larvitar getting ready.

" I wonder how Jake will do with Larvitar... " Lori pondered.

" Larvitar is a rock and ground type, so Luxray's electric type moves won't have an effect on him at all. That means the way how Luxray fights will be limited " Korrina noted.

" Begin! " Carder announced.

" Luxray, Iron Tail! "

" Luxray! " the gleam eyes pokemon then charged forward with it's tail turning bright silver.

" Dosge it! "

" Larvitar! " the rock skin pokemon quickly avoided the attack while it created a small hole in the ground.

" use Screech! "

" Tar! " it then emitted a powerful cry making the gleam eyes Pokémon try and tough it out since it was so loud.

" Now Luxray Hidden Power! "

" Luxray! " the gleam eyes pokemon then fired off multiple orbs of energy landing a clean hit at the rock ground type.

" Stay strong Larvitar! Use Payback! "

" Larvitar! " the rock skin pokemon then emitted a dark aura before multiple tendrils lashed out Luxray making it skid back making Mavis chuckle.

" Good move...using Screch to lower defense and use Payback to double the damage. Iron Tail! "

" Stone Edge! "

Luxray then lunged forward with it's tail glowing while Larvitar punched the ground making multiple large sharp rocks burst out of ground. The gleam eyes pokemon outmanuvered the attacks but was soon hit sending the eletric type flying into the air.

" Payback! "

" Tar! " the rock skin

" Iron Tail again! " Mavis commanded with Luxray's tail emitting a silver glow as it then lunged down right in Larvitar's direction.

" Quick dodge it! "

" Tar! " the rock skin pokemon quickly bolted away.

" Hidden Power! "

" That was really good Jake... " Mavis commented as she then gripped on her hair lightning bolt hairclip. " But now it's time for you to witness Luxray's power. " All of the sudden the hairpin immediately glowed emitting a bright light taking everyone by surprise.

" That's a key stone! " Korrina gasped.

" Time for you to roar Luxray! Mega Evolve! "

" Luxray! " the gleam eyes pokemon cried out as energy emitted from a silver tail ring meaning it was it's Mega Stone. Pretty soon multiple strands of blue and yellow energy began to emit from each stone connecting above Luxray as it's body became enveloped In energy and in a few seconds with a might roar it's Mega Evolution was finished.

Luxray had now changed drastically. It's teeth were now longer and razor sharp, its mane was now much more large with yellow electric shaped streaks going all around with a yellow head piece covering it's forhead. The fur on it's front legs shot up shaping itself into lighting bolts along with three yellow rings and two on each of it's back legs. Finally there was it's tail, the star shaped end of it had expanded into about three small star shaped rings going down.

" Meet my strongest pokemon, Mega Luxray " Mavis said while Jake kept calm and noticed Larvitar fidgeting a bit.

" Larvitar calm down! " the rock skin pokemon looked back at his trainer. " Just do your best, that's all you can do " the green haired teen said with the rock and ground type nodding it's head.

" Quick Larvitar, Rock Tomb! "

" Luxray, dodge it and use Shock Wave! "

" Lux! Luxray! " it then emitted multiple volts of electricity into the air and before long it fired off a powerful beam hitting Larvitar making it grunt in pain.

" What?! " Jake gasped. " It's an electric type move how was it able to hit Larvitar? Its a ground type unless... "

" That's right " Mavis spoke up. " Mega Luxray's ability, Raid allows it's electric type moves to hit ground type pokemon who are unaffected. So even they can't escape the shock. "

" Hmm. Alright, I surrender " Jake said taking everyone by surprise especially Mavis.

" Are you sure Jake?! " Carder called out.

" It's fine! "

" Okay. Jake has surrendered to his opponent! So the victory goes to Mavis! "

 **Winner Mavis**

Once the battle was done Luxray had returned back to it's original form and went over to Mavis.

" Excellent battling as always Luxray " Mavis said petting the electric type who purred at her affection before they looked towards Jake walking to his partner.

" Are you okay buddy? "

" Larvitar " the little rock type nodded.

" You were awesome Larvitar, thank you " Jake said before noticing both Mavis and Luxray approaching him.

" How do you feel Jake? This is the very first time you lost correct? How do you you feel? " the cheerful blonde inquired.

Jake smirked. " I feel fine. " He began. " I now know how it feels to lose. So for that I thank you. "

" Most new trainers would be frustrated about losing, why aren't you? " Mavis pondered interested to know his reason.

" Well, an old man once told me that, even if you lose, you still learn something. Quite frankly I never understood it myself. But after loosing to you, I'm not upset...I feel pumped up, to make me and all of my Pokémon stronger. That's my resolve when it comes to battling. "

" But you could have also not surrendered. Why did you? " Mavis asked in curiosity.

" Because, the moment Luxray Mega Evolved I'd already figured that I wasn't going to win. "

After hearing his awnser Mavis gave a warm smile. " At least your honest. There are those who have the courage to face foes stronger then themselves... However the trainer who are most courageous. Are the exceptional few that know when to stand down. I commend you Jake. "

" Thank you, " Jake said nodding to Mavis with Korrina coming around and patting him on the back.

" Well, either way that was a really good battle, even if you did lose " the pig tailed blonde said cheering him up as the rest of group came over to male their comments.

As for Mavis she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of friendship. " Even though he's just a beginner. He might have what it takes to beat me one day. Wouldn't you agree Luxray? "

The gleam eyes Pokémon walked up to his trainer and purred rubbing its head agaisnt the cheerful girl getting the affection it ever so wanted.

..xxx

It now shows the group near the exit of Storm Canyon.

" Do you really have to go? " Lori whined as Mavis hopped on Luxray's back.

" Sadly I have to, even though I have free time, I'm still a member of the Elite 4 so that means I've got work that needs to be done. "

" Mavis hold up! " Jake called out making Luxray pause and her turning around to see Jake bearing a grin.

" Just you wait! Because we'll get stronger! Then when the time comes, we'll battle again and we will defeat you! That we promise! " the green haired teen yelled out with his Pokémon backing him up.

She giggled at his attitude. " I look forward to that day Jake. Until then keep on improving the bonds that you have. Till then see ya! " Mavis waved goodbye as Luxray darted off with her long hair flowing through the air.

" What a day, " Jake commented as they continued on their way to Belafore city. " What a day..." Jake repeated to himself.

 **To be continued**

 **Jake's Pokémon**

 **Larvitar (male)**

 **Move's**

 **Screech, Payback, Rock Tomb & Stone Edge. **

**Lumifly Bug/Fairy type (female)**

 **Move's**

 **Psybeam, Reflect, Flash & Fairy Wind. **

**Hambo Dark/Fighting type (male)**

 **Move's**

 **Threatening Roar, Bite, Brick Break & Brutal Swing**

* * *

 **Korrina's Team**

 **Lucario**

 **Move's**

 **Metal Sound, Power Up Punch, Bone Rush & Aura Sphere**

 **Haulucha**

 **Move's**

 **Power Up Punch, Flying Press, Double Team, & Aerial Ace**

 **Rockruff (shiny)**

 **Move's Unknown**

* * *

 **Lori's Team**

 **Monferno (male)**

 **Move's**

 **Mach Punch, ?, ?, ?**

 **(Alola) Golem**

 **Move's**

 **Double Edge, Rock Polish, Thunder Punch and Rock Blast**

* * *

 **Carder's Team**

 **Garmar**

 **Move's**

 **Glare, Wing Attack, Bite & Razor Wind**

 **Pawniard**

 **Move's**

 **Metal Claw, Slash, Iron Defense & Hone Claws**

 **Honedge**

 **Move's**

 **Fury Cutter, Slash, Sword Dance & ?**

 **(Morin) Budew**

 **Move's Unknown**

* * *

 **Oc Pokémon introduced**

 **Nulhohm.**

 **type: Electric**

 **Ability's Motor Drive**

* * *

 **Oc Mega Evolution introduced**

 **Mega Luxray, ability,**

 **Raid: Allows Electric type moves to hit Ground type Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Now time to reply to reviewers**

 **WyldClaw**

 **Chapter's 1 & 2 **

**Happy to hear it and glad that you like the idea. Hope your able to read more later on.**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **I do agree with you there, but this was the idea that I had in mind for Jake learning that sometimes there isn't no shame in throwing in the towel against tough odds, this is one of the qualities a few trainers should have.**

 **But it's just my opinion and hopefully you like Mavis and her Luxray and that Luxray can Mega Evolve in this one.**


	8. Note

This story will be discontinued, for those that wish to adopt it, please Pm me and we will talk.

The new story will be called Trainer From Beyond. The first chapter has been made, so I hope that you'll all enjoy the story.

Also, for those that've read my Kill La Kill story it will be replaced by a crossover of it with Kamen Rider Drive called My Fast Life.

Till then, peace.


End file.
